The trouble with hybrids
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: a new girl moves to Forks and she isn't typical


**The trouble with hybrids**

 **Prolong**

 **January 3, 2008**

 **Abagail frowned down at the now dead man's face and shook her head. She had lost control again. She told herself she wasn't going to kill again and this time she had lasted 3 months but she always ended up letting her thirst rule her. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up into the beautiful loving face of her brother.**

 **She said "I'm sorry Jazz I couldn't help it. I don't know what is wrong with me it's not like I'm a newborn anymore."**

 **Jasper said "I know Abby. I know you are doing your best and who knows you might still be a newborn for all we know. There has never been anyone like you before. It might be that your newborn time is longer than normal. Come on let's get rid of the body and go home. We won't tell anyone about this alright."**

 **She nodded and said "alright Jazz if you think that is for the best."**

 **Jasper said "I do. If the pack finds out about you're lack of control it could lead to conflict and we don't want that."**

 **Jasper picked up the body of the dead man and he and Abagail disposed of it then went home. This wasn't the first time Jasper had hid Abagail's kills from the rest of the family and it probably wouldn't be the last.**

 **To think it was only three years ago when they first met the unique girl. He smiled as he remembered the first time she came to their home.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **January 18th 2005**

 **Abagail entered Forks High school she was dressed in understated clothing she had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and she tried her best not to meet anyone's gaze. She was shy not only was she in a new town at a new school but she was in a new country. She just wanted to get through school so she could finally leave home and never look back. But they didn't get new students very often in this small town. So everyone was staring at her. Fortunately for her she wasn't the only new student there was another girl who was also new.**

 **Like Abagail she had brown eyes but she was taller than Abagail at 5 foot 4. Abagail on the other had was very short at 4 foot 10 inches tall and she had dark brown hair and was pale like Abagail too.**

 **Abagail had depending on who you asked either golden light brown or golden dark blonde hair that was frizzy because she was always running her hands though it in frustration. It was that color that was between both shades so people had described it as either. She was both short and slim and had milk chocolate brown eyes.**

 **Abagail and Bella were in the office at the same time.**

 **The secretary asked "Can I help you girls with anything?"**

 **Bella said "I'm new."**

 **Abagail said "So am I."**

 **Bella turned to the smaller girl and asked "Really how is it you are also starting in the middle of the school year?"**

 **Abagail said "My dad was transferred from the London office to Seattle but my mum didn't want us living in a big city again so we bought a home outside of town. So I have to start school in the middle of my junior year. I know I don't look old enough to be a junior but I don't look the age I really am. What about you?"**

 **Bella said "I came to live with my dad after my mom got remarried. I'm also a junior. I'm Bella Swan. What is your name?"**

 **Abagail said "I'm Abby Ambroscus. Maybe since we both don't know anyone else we could eat lunch together?"**

 **Bella said "I'd like that. It is better than eating alone."**

 **Abagail said "Yeah it is."**

 **The secretary got each of their class schedules and a map of the school and their locker assignments. Amazingly enough Abagail and Bella had nearly half of the same classes together including first period.**

 **On their way to find their first class a boy stopped them and said "It's Isabella and Abagail right."**

 **Bella said "Just Bella"**

 **Abagail said "I prefer Abby"**

 **The boy said "I'm Eric tell me everything about yourselves I've reserved a whole page in the paper on the two of you."**

 **Bella said "No! don't, please don't."**

 **Eric smiled and said "No worries if you don't want to be in it then forget it. How about you Abby do you have any objections."**

 **Abagail said "No you can write about me if you like however it will be short and boring there is nothing exciting about me."**

 **Eric said "You are from another country what isn't exciting about that. You can give us your feelings about being in the US."**

 **Abagail shrugged and said "I suppose so. Perhaps you can help us find our first class."**

 **Eric still smiling said "Sure."**

 **He took a look at their schedules and showed them the way.**

 **They had PE together a few hours later and Abagail said "I hope I don't make a fool out of myself I'm terrible at sport."**

 **Bella smiled and said "I know what you mean I consider myself lucky if I don't hurt myself or someone else. I am completely useless when it comes to anything physical."**

 **Despite the fact that Bella had convinced herself that she was going to be completely miserable living in Forks she couldn't help but like Abagail she was a comrade in arms so to speak the two of them being new on the same day and seemed to have a lot in common**

 **Abagail was straight forward and honest even about her flaws. She put Bella at ease somehow just by being close to her.**

 **They were changing their clothes and Bella couldn't help but notice Abagail had several large bruises on her arms and abdomen.**

 **Abagail noticed Bella looking at her and she chuckled nervously and said "I know they look bad but I fell coming down the steps to my car this morning they don't even hurt anymore they just look bad."**

 **Bella smiled sympathetically and said "I bruise easily too."**

 **They played volleyball and Bella didn't know how it was possible but Abagail was even worse than she was. It was almost like she was being uncoordinated on purpose.**

 **At lunch Bella and Abagail sat together but were soon joined by a group of people. They were Eric's friends and he introduced them. Then what had to be the most attractive teenagers in the world entered the cafeteria.**

 **Bella asked "who are they?"**

 **Jessica said "those are the Cullen's they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here from Alaska a few years ago. They keep to themselves mostly because they are together like together, together. The blonde girl is Rosalie and the big dark haired guy is Emmett. The little dark haired girl is Alice and the guy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper and that is Edward Cullen. No one here seems to be good enough for him so don't bother."**

 **Bella said "I wasn't planning on it."**

 **They went to sit down at an empty table together.**

 **Bella and Abagail looked over at them and the Cullen's were staring at them.**

 **Bella quickly looked away but Abagail smiled at them then turned back around.**

 **Abagail was playing with her food pushing it around with her fork while lost in thought. She smiled at her own thoughts. She didn't notice Edward Cullen staring at the back of her head with a worried look.**

 **Bella noticed Abagail hadn't eaten anything.**

 **She asked "Abby aren't you going to eat?"**

 **Abagail smiled up at her and said "I'm not really hungry I had a big breakfast."**

 **She giggled remembering her breakfast and said "I made a real animal out of myself."**

 **The others at the table didn't understand why this was so funny but maybe it was some British joke or something.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Abagail and Bella didn't have any more classes together that day and at the end of school Abagail waved good bye to Bella from across the parking lot got into a brand new silver mustang and sped off.**

 **Edward spent a week away from Forks then on the following Monday he returned.**

 **By this time Abagail and Bella were best friends. Abagail went over to Bella's most evenings and weekends they studied together or just hung out.**

 **Unlike the other girls their age Abagail wasn't obsessed with the latest fashion or boy crazy she enjoyed reading old books and stories about the native people that lived in the area. She liked art and loved animals. She was a bit absent minded and clumsy and easily distracted. But she was also very kind she would do anything to help someone out even if she didn't know them.**

 **Abagail's family was well off and she could afford really anything she wanted but she didn't wear expensive clothing or flaunt her wealth in anyway, except for her car. She loved fast cars.**

 **Edward was fascinated with Bella being as he couldn't read her thoughts. He had never met anyone he couldn't read before.**

 **Abagail was a bit of a mystery herself her mind didn't work like others. She was constantly distracted. It wasn't surprising that her grades weren't the best she couldn't concentrate on anything more than a few seconds at a time. And more than once he was able to get the clear picture of her hunting and drinking blood both from animals and humans. It was entertaining to Edward to listen to her thoughts. If he didn't know any better he could almost believe she was a newborn or possibly some kind of animal. Her thoughts could be very primal at times. It fascinated him but it made him wonder what she really was.**

 **She was very pretty but it seemed like she did everything in her power to understate her beauty. She was always running her hands through her hair making it frizzy the clothes she wore were big and hung off her. She never wore make up or jewelry. She nearly always had bruises. Most of the time she could hide them but from time to time they were visible.**

 **She also didn't smell like the other humans she didn't smell bad in fact she smelled very good but there was nothing about her scent that made Edward or the other Cullen's thirsty. This fact made them all wonder what Abagail really was. They had never met a human that they hadn't been attracted to their scent before.**

 **On the other hand Bella's scent was so tempting especially to Edward that it was a real struggle not to kill her.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **January 25th**

 **Tyler nearly killed Bella with his van when it got out of control in the parking lot. Edward saved Bella by pushing the van out of the way then he ran off. Bella and Tyler were taken to the hospital. Abagail went with Bella and met Carlisle Cullen there.**

 **Carlisle was very attractive and very young. He had blonde hair, gold eyes and flawless extremely pale skin. He was lean and had the looks of a model or actor. In fact it looked like he had just walked off the set of a soap opera or medical drama or something.**

 **Charlie was furious with Tyler but Bella calmed him down by saying "Dad it was just an accident. It could have happened to anybody. It would have been so much worse if Edward hadn't been there."**

 **Abagail said "Yes with heroics like that people will start thinking Edward and the whole Cullen family are superheroes or something drawing attention to this little corner of our world. They might even hear about it in Volterra Italy."**

 **Abagail emphasized the word something and was staring at Carlisle when she said this. She said it with a light almost joking voice but the look on her face was stone serious.**

 **Carlisle met her gaze and gave her a small smile. He didn't know who or what this girl was but he intended to find out.**

 **Bella said "I hardly think it will become world renowned Abby. It wasn't that bad of an accident."**

 **Abagail turned toward Bella smiled and said "You are probably right but Tyler needs to drive more carefully. He could easily have killed both of you driving so fast in the parking lot when it was icy."**

 **Carlisle interrupted them and he asked Abagail "How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"**

 **There was a rounded bruise on Abagail's cheek that suspiciously looked like it came from a fist.**

 **Abagail looked down at her hands and said "I ran into a door. I am very clumsy."**

 **Carlisle's looked down to Abagail's hands and he noticed another bruise around her wrist. He was beginning to suspect someone was hurting the girl.**

 **Abagail knew she had to leave before this doctor became suspicious.**

 **She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and said "Bella are you alright now that Charlie is here? I should get home and let Shadow out. He feels bad when he makes a mess in the house."**

 **Bella said "I am fine. Go let your giant of a dog out before he destroys your mom's Persian rug. I'll see you tomorrow."**

 **Abagail left quickly she knew she had said too much and she didn't like the way the doctor was looking at her bruises. She had to be more careful or someone was going to find out the truth.**

 **That night she went to the Cullen's she didn't knock or anything she stormed in through the back door stalked up to Edward grabbed him and yelled.**

 **"You git of a vampire do you realized what you have done? You not only have risked exposure to yourself and your family but the possibility of the Volturi becoming involved and I will not allow that. You stupid immortal do you know what will happen if they find out? Of course you don't you're a moron. Needless to say no one in town will be safe. They will not stop until they kill everyone that you know and you go and reveal yourself to a human! The one thing that even I know is that humans must not know the truth no matter what. You are so stupid!"**

 **Abagail went on with her rant in an ancient language.**

 **Jasper could feel just how upset she was and said "Abby calm down. We were just talking about how we were going to deal with this."**

 **Abagail turned on him and said "There is only two ways to deal with this legally, kill her or change her. Either way means leaving here. Not to mention you put the wolves in danger and they are innocent children. Edward you royally screwed up this time."**

 **Edward said "Abby calm down nothing is going to happen. Bella doesn't know anything. She hit her head and what she thinks she saw is just all confused in her rattled mind."**

 **Abagail said "You better hope so. I am very fond of Bella and Charlie and if you just put them in danger I will track you down and kill you and I am more than capable of it. I may not be as strong or fast as you but I never give up and I will kill you. You are so irritating I'm going hunting. I'll see you at school tomorrow and you better hope Bella is convinced of whatever story you come up with to tell her. Terrible things happen when humans find out about the supernatural world."**

 **She turned to leave the house when Carlisle grabbed her arm to stop her he wanted to talk to her. She gave out a little cry as his hand closed around her arm.**

 **Carlisle let go and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."**

 **The genuine worried look in his eyes were too much for Abagail to take.**

 **The anger left her and she shook her head and said "it's nothing I just fell down the stairs before I came here. I'm alright just a little sore."**

 **Carlisle said "if it's alright with you I'd like to take a look and make sure you are alright. You could have broken something and not know it."**

 **Abagail chuckled nervously and said "really I'm just fine I fall a lot I'm still growing and I can be a bit clumsy. I trip over my feet all the time. Really I don't want to be any bother to you and I should go now. Dad doesn't like it when I'm out late he has a bit of a temper."**

 **The moment it was out of her mouth she knew she had said the wrong thing. She turned around and ran out the back door.**

 **Carlisle said "So she's not human and I would bet money that her father beats her. But if she won't let me examine her I can't prove it. I wonder what she is? I would like to talk to her about what she is and a few other things"**

 **Edward said "So would I."**

 **Chapter 4**

 **March was a very busy month.**

 **Mike Eric and Tyler each asked Bella to the prom. Bella used the excuse she would be out of town on that weekend. She suggested that Mike and Eric go with Jessica and Angela respectively.**

 **When Tyler asked and Bella turned him down Abagail said "If you don't mind going with a foreigner than I will go with you. No one has asked me yet."**

 **Tyler looked like he won the lottery and asked "Really you want to go with me. I wonder why no one asked you. You are only the prettiest girl in school."**

 **Abagail blushed and giggled at the compliment and said "sure I'll go with you and I don't know maybe they are intimidated by my clumsiness. They are probably afraid I'll trip them and break their leg or something. I can't promise I won't either. I'm dead clumsy."**

 **Tyler and Bella laughed and he said "It would be worth it with you as my date. I'll pick you up around 7:30."**

 **Abagail said "sounds good but maybe I should meet you there instead. My house is kind of hard to find."**

 **Tyler said "alright I'll see you there then."**

 **Tyler left and Bella said "so it looks like you have a date to the prom."**

 **Abagail rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah and I am so looking forward to it can't you tell. It's just that Tyler was so disappointed when you said you wouldn't be going. I couldn't stand that sad sack look he had. I really hate dances. I suppose I will have to get a fancy dress and do my hair and put on makeup. Erg it's going to be terrible. I really hope Tyler remembers to meet me there. My dad is a little old fashioned and he is really stupid about minorities and has a bad temper."**

 **Bella asked "Are you saying your dad is a little racist?"**

 **Abagail said "More than a little if he knew that I have friends that aren't white or that your father is the chief of police I wouldn't put it past him to pack us up and move he hates police almost as much as he hates nonwhites. Like I said he's really stupid. This dance is going to be torture."**

 **Alice who was just sitting down said "You might have fun. You never know."**

 **Abagail said "I won't hold my breath."**

 **A few days later Abagail and Bella went to first beach with their friends where they met Jacob and his friends.**

 **Abagail and Bella of course knew Jacob. He had been over at Bella's house a few times when Abagail had been over to visit.**

 **Jacob told Bella and Abagail about the cold ones and how the Quileute's were rumored to have been descended from wolves.**

 **Abagail giggled at the story and said "Yeah that is like a story about my biological's mother's native village we are supposedly descended from the Fae you know the Irish gods and goddesses. Well according to legend my family is the descendants of the Royal Fae the Tuatha de Danann. It is all stories to scare children to behave if you ask me. Go to bed on time or the Fae will take you away to the underworld forever. Of course it is nothing compared to the stories or my biological father's people the terrible Libishomen there are so dark I can't even tell you they will give you night mares."**

 **Jacob chuckled and said "Yeah be a good little kid or the cold ones will get you."**

 **Abagail smiled and said "it's good to know somethings never change no matter what part of the world you are from."**

 **Bella asked "Do you miss England a lot?"**

 **Abagail said "sometimes but its better when I have such good friends like you two."**

 **Jacob asked "Abby why did the Ambroscus's adopt you? Did your parents die or something? If it's none of my business just tell me and I'll drop the subject."**

 **Abagail said "My biological mother died when I was born and I never met my biological father but I heard he is a real jerk. My half-brother raised me for a while but then I was sent to an orphanage. John and Mary were on their honeymoon and happened to tour the orphanage. I was a very cute little kid and they adopted me. So, I went to live with them in England they taught me English and changed my name to Abagail and made sure I became a proper English girl."**

 **Bella asked "So you're not British?"**

 **Abagail said "No my mother was Irish my father is from Portugal and I was raised in Chili. I consider myself Chilean that just happened to learn English in London so I have a British accent."**

 **Jacob asked "So if Abagail isn't your real name what is it?"**

 **Abagail said "it's Sayen, it means sweet in Mapuche the native language of my brother's mother. Come on let's get back to the van it's getting really cold out here. I have to be getting home soon any way. Dad will be home soon and I want to be there before he starts drinking. He can become a really mean drunk."**

 **Bella and Jacob exchanged a looks. Carlisle wasn't the only one who was beginning to suspect John was hurting Abagail but she had never told them anything and they didn't want to make fools of themselves by asking her and if turned out to be nothing.**

 **The next Tuesday Bella and Abagail went with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles to go shopping for prom dresses. Jessica and Angela found dresses but Abagail still hadn't found anything right for her and Bella seemed distracted.**

 **Abagail asked "do you think Tyler would be too disappointed if I show up in jeans and a t shirt?"**

 **Angela chuckled and said "let me help you find something."**

 **Abagail said "Bella you should go to that book store before it closes if you wait for us you won't get a chance to go we will meet you at the restaurant."**

 **Bella had told Abagail she wanted to get a book while they were in town and she knew Bella hated shopping just as much as she did.**

 **Bella smiled she was more than happy to leave the girls to find dresses on their own she wasn't much of a help to them anyway so she said "alright I'll meet you there."**

 **Bella left and Angela and Jessica helped Abagail find a dress she didn't look terrible in. The three girls went to the restaurant and waited for Bella but they were so hungry they went ahead without her.**

 **As they were leaving the restaurant Angela said "Abby are you sure you are feeling alright you hardly ate anything."**

 **Abagail said "I'm fine I'm just not very hungry. If I get hungry later I'll hunt up something at home."**

 **Abagail looked up and smiled Bella and Edward were coming in.**

 **Abagail said "Bella we were so worried are you all right."**

 **Bella blushed and said "Yeah I'm fine. I ran into Edward after I left the book store."**

 **Edward said "I should make sure Bella gets something to eat then I will make sure she gets home safe."**

 **Abagail hugged Bella and whispered in her ear "Call me and tell me everything."**

 **Then Abagail Angela and Jessica left.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The next day Bella and Edward made it known they were a couple. That evening Edward and Bella talked about him being a vampire.**

 **The next Sunday Edward took Bella to meet his family and to play baseball. During the baseball game three nomad vampires who had been killing humans in the area heard them and came to join the game.**

 **Everything was fine until James a tracker vampire caught Bella's scent and Edward and the other Cullen's attempted to defend her.**

 **Laurent calmed down James and the three nomads left but only temporarily.**

 **James was going to hunt down and kill Bella because of Edward's reaction.**

 **Edward drove Bella back to her house where she packed up some of her things and pretended to have had a fight with Edward and was leaving Forks.**

 **Charlie tried to reason with her but she left anyway.**

 **She went to the Cullen's and they divided up. A few of them would lead James away and Alice and Jasper would take Bella to Phoenix.**

 **When they were in Phoenix Bella got a call from home it was James and the voice of her mother calling her name. He told Bella to get away and meet him at her old dance studio or he would kill Renee.**

 **Bella managed to make it to the dance studio but the voice of her mother turned out to be an old home movie.**

 **James was going to make this long and painful as he videotaped it.**

 **He cracked her skull by throwing her against a pillar and broke her leg. Bella's head was spinning and nothing would focus but suddenly someone was yelling at James in a foreign language. Then there was a high pitched blood curdling scream and then the smell of smoke and the crackling of fire.**

 **A few moments later Edward was at her side and he picked her up just as she lost consciousness.**

 **Bella woke up in the hospital. Renee was at her side and Edward was pretending to be asleep on a chair.**

 **Renee went to get Charlie.**

 **Edward went to Bella.**

 **Bella asked "What happened really? Everything was so blurry and confusing. James was trying to kill me then you came and killed him."**

 **Edward said "I didn't kill him he was already dead when I got there someone else did but they were gone when I arrived. Bella I can't put you in danger. I will leave so you can be safe."**

 **Bella shook her head and said "No! What are you saying? You can't talk like that to me. You can't say something like that."**

 **Edward said "I know forget I said anything. I'm being stupid."**

 **Someone from the door said "Of course you are. You are a guy and guys are stupid. They can't help it, it is in their genes."**

 **Abagail giggled and came in with a large bag a moment later Charlie and Renee came in to the room.**

 **Abagail asked with worry in her eyes "Are you alright Bella? You had us all so worried. But you know what, I know the feelings you have for Edward are strong but you shouldn't fear commitment it doesn't solve anything to run from your feelings. Now I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving and the food here tastes like dirt so I brought something for everyone."**

 **She pulled out food containers and said "Bella I know you are all about health so I got you a veggie burger and side salad. Renee I wasn't sure what you would like but I figured you might be like Bella about health but I wasn't positive so I got you a turkey sandwich and fruit salad. Charlie I got you a bacon cheese burger and fries. Edward I got you some fuil leon. And I got myself some iompróidh fola."**

 **Edward smiled and took the thermos and said "Thanks but where did you find it. It is very rare."**

 **Abagail said "You are welcome and I have my sources. I try to find out where I can get exotic foods where ever I go. I have a very unusual palate. It probably isn't as fresh as you are used to but finding it fresh is hard to come by."**

 **They all ate and Edward drank his lion blood and Abagail drank her bear blood.**

 **If Bella had been thinking clearly she would have realized that Edward could only drink blood and he was drinking the "Juice" with enthusiasm. But as it was it didn't occur to her that anything was out of the ordinary.**

 **Bella asked "Abby what are you doing here?"**

 **Abagail said "Charlie called me when you left to find out if I knew anything then when we got the news you were hurt I came down with him. I am happy to see you are doing better and it isn't as bad as it could have been. Remind me never to play baseball if it can lead to being in the hospital. I hate hospitals they are full of sick, dying and bleeding people. And the smell of blood makes me uncomfortable."**

 **They all laughed and Edward said "that is generally why they are in the hospital Abby and if it make you so uncomfortable maybe you shouldn't be here. No one wants you to have a negative reaction."**

 **Abagail said "I won't stay long I just wanted to make sure Bella was alright. Bella you are coming back to Fork aren't you? After you and Edward have a long talk maybe you should take things slow it won't be as scary."**

 **Bella said "Yes I'm coming back to Forks and you are probably right Slow is probably for the best. Dad I'm so sorry about the things I said. I didn't mean them I swear."**

 **Charlie said "It's alright Bells. Forks isn't the most exciting place to live and if you really want to move to Florida with your mother I understand. You never have liked the rain."**

 **Bella said "Forks is growing on me and I want to stay."**

 **Renee looked disappointed. She had hoped Bella had wanted to go home with her.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **In May Bella and Edward went to the prom together.**

 **Jacob Black met Bella outside of the Prom and gave her the message that his dad told him to tell her. Billy wanted Bella to break up with Edward.**

 **Abagail approached them and asked "Hey Jake did you come to crash the Prom?"**

 **Jacob said "Wow Abby you look great."**

 **Abagail was beautiful she was in a silver Prom dress and her hair that was normally frizzy was pulled back in an up do. She had some make up on and it accented her natural beauty and she didn't have a single bruise on her. Normally she looked like a little girl but tonight she looked amazing.**

 **Abagail said "It seems like my date has stood me up. Do you want to be my date? We could have fun. I'll drive you home after."**

 **Jacob said "I don't know."**

 **Abagail said "come on don't make me have had to buy this dress for nothing."**

 **Bella said "Yeah Jake come and have fun don't disappoint Abby. She'll return the favor next year at your Prom."**

 **Edward came back and took Bella away.**

 **Jacob said "well maybe for a little while."**

 **Abagail took his hand and they went in and started dancing.**

 **Tyler arrived with another girl who he had a crush on for months.**

 **Abagail approached them and Tyler looked a little embarrassed and said "Abby I was going to call you and let you know but it slipped my mind."**

 **Abagail smiled and shrugged and said "It's alright. I was just worried something had happened to you. It's not like we are a couple and dating or anything we are just good friends besides now I get to dance with the best looking guy here."**

 **She hooked her arm in Jacob's and kissed his cheek and said "come on lets dance."**

 **Abagail had never tried to hide her attraction for Jacob.**

 **Jacob and Abagail had a good time but after a while he said "Maybe I should go home now. I don't want dad to worry."**

 **Abagail said "alright I'll drive you home."**

 **They got in the car and Abagail drove like a bat out of hell.**

 **Jacob said "Maybe you should slow down before you get a ticket."**

 **Abagail said "I like going fast."**

 **When Abagail pulled up to Jacob's house she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her and kissed him.**

 **She said "Jake if it's alright with you I would like to be your girlfriend."**

 **Jacob was smiling from ear to ear and said "I would like that very much."**

 **Then he went into the house.**

 **All summer Abagail split her time between Bella, Jacob and the Cullen's.**

 **Abagail made sure she never was at the Cullen's at the same time as Bella and Jacob didn't like them so she didn't even tell him she spent time with them.**

 **The Cullen's had become almost like family to Abagail. She and Jasper were particularly close.**

 **Summer was great she and Jacob could spend as much time as they wanted together. Her parents were nearly always gone on business trips and Abagail had never been happier.**

 **If Abagail had known what was coming she would have savored these months even more than she did.**

 **But the summer came to an end and both Abagail and Jacob had to return to school.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Alice had planned a birthday party for Bella's 18th birthday and she insisted that Abagail attended.**

 **Bella was surprised to see Abagail when she arrived at the Cullen's house she wasn't aware that she was friends with them.**

 **Abagail hugged Bella and said "I know you hate it but happy birthday anyway. I got you something I know you will love."**

 **Alice said "Abby don't spoil the surprise you can go last now."**

 **Alice gave Bella her gifts and when she was opening one she got a paper cut and her finger bled a little. It was enough to make Jasper lose control.**

 **Abagail said "bollix"**

 **She was closest to Jasper other than Alice and she tried to restrain him the best she could. Just as Jasper pushed her aside making her fall backward Emmett and Carlisle held him back.**

 **Alice went to him and said "Jazz Shh it's alright its just blood."**

 **Then she turned to look at Bella.**

 **Abagail got up and said "Alright everyone out now."**

 **Edward misjudged the strength he used and pushed Bella behind him to protect her from Jaspers attack causing her to crash into the class vases against the wall cutting her arm badly.**

 **Carlisle went to her as the others escorted Jasper out of the room.**

 **Edward was hesitant to leave but Carlisle convinced him.**

 **Abagail went over to Bella.**

 **Bella said "Abby I can explain everything really I can."**

 **Abagail giggled at the worried look on Bella's face and said "it's alright Bella you don't have to explain anything it was just an accident that was bound to happen sometime. It is a risk when you are as accident prone as you are and you hang out with vampires and Jasper hasn't been a vegetarian as long as the others he still struggles with it from time to time. Carlisle how about we take her into your office we can clean her up there."**

 **Abagail helped Bella up and they went into Carlisle's office.**

 **Bella was confused she asked "You know? How long have you known?"**

 **Abagail said "Yes I know. I have known since the first day of school and they came into the cafeteria you can't miss the scent of vampires. It is quite distinctive you know."**

 **Bella asked "How were you able to stop Jasper. He is so strong."**

 **Abagail said "Well I may have been exaggerating my clumsiness and weakness a little. The truth is I am very strong and agile but it is for the best to appear like any human. I'm not as strong as a vampire but I'm much stronger than a human and I do tend to trip over my feet from time to time. I'm still growing and I can be clumsy from time to time. The Cullen's and Denali do their best but it takes many centuries for them to perfect it."**

 **Bella said "Wait a minute you are not human and Centuries? How old are you?"**

 **Abagail smiled secretively and said "Bella if you remember correctly I have told you before that I'm not human not directly but I did tell you. Remember when Jake told you about the cold ones and that the Quileute are descended from wolves and I said my people are descended from the Fae and Libishomen. Well that was my way of telling you I'm not human. I am a Tuatha Dé Danann on my mom's side but that is a bit of a mouthful. I prefer the term changeling. It describes more accurately my main gift. I am a shape shifter but I also have many other gifts as well. I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about me especially Jacob he doesn't know anything about the supernatural world yet and I'd like to keep it that way until he is ready. It is not important how old I am. I'm not the age I look and I am still very young for my kind I'm probably younger then you think but like I said it's not important. In some ways I'm younger than you and in others I'm older. Full blooded Fae take 100 years to reach maturity and Libishomen take 1 year my brother and sisters took 7 years but I am still young it will be a while yet before I grow up."**

 **Bella asked "What do you mean when he is ready you can't ever be ready for this kind of thing?"**

 **Abagail said "I can't tell you but you will find out in time I'm sure after all this is your last birthday."**

 **Carlisle asked "what do you mean? Is something going to happen to Bella?"**

 **Abagail said "Yes she is going to become a newborn in just short of a year if my visions are correct you know they change frequently and my gift isn't as strong as Alice's. I mostly get my visions through dreams. But I'm pretty sure this will happen just before her next birthday. Edward is against it but it happens anyway whether he likes it or not. The treaty is a bit tricky but somehow you manage it."**

 **Bella asked "what treaty?"**

 **Abagail said "it's not important for you to know about it Bella at least not right now. You will learn about it later. Carlisle knows what I'm talking about and that is what is important."**

 **Bella asked "Abby can I ask you a question?"**

 **Abagail said "Of course you can but I can't promise to answer it in a way you like but ask away."**

 **Bella asked "was it you who killed James?"**

 **Abagail said "Yes it was. I was afraid Edward and the others wouldn't get there fast enough so I took care of it myself."**

 **Bella asked "but how were you able to get to Phoenix then back to Forks in order to come back to Phoenix with Charlie."**

 **Abagail said "Well I have many gifts shape shifting is the main one but one of them is I can travel far distances in the blink of an eye. I believe science calls it teleporting."**

 **Bella asked "Carlisle why is Edward so against turning me. I'm so fragile like this? The slightest thing could kill me."**

 **Carlisle said "If the roles were reversed would you damn his soul?"**

 **Bella said "Carlisle you could never be damned."**

 **Carlisle smiled and said "thank you Bella you have always been very gracious about us."**

 **Abagail was staring hungrily at the blood soaked gauze in the bowl that Carlisle had used to clean Bella's wounds.**

 **Carlisle said "Abby don't even think about it."**

 **Abagail looked up at him and said "Sorry it smells really good."**

 **Carlisle said "I know but you have to restrain yourself. Sometimes you can be just as bad as a newborn."**

 **Carlisle burned the gauze to get rid of the temptation.**

 **They went back out to the living room and everyone was gathered around.**

 **Jasper said "Sorry Bella and thank you Abby for stopping me."**

 **Bella said "it's alright no permeant damage done."**

 **Abagail said "No problem Jazz we all understand that it can be difficult at times to be around Bella she is so mouthwatering even I have trouble not biting her sometimes of course she won't always be so tempting and she will become part of your family sooner than you might think. Even if Edward doesn't want it to happen so soon. He isn't going to have a choice. Now let's finish opening gifts but maybe someone else should open them for you Bella. You have lost enough blood for one night."**

 **Bella smiled and said "Abby why don't you open them for me."**

 **Abagail finished opening the gifts and Bella had a slice of cake then Edward took Bella home she brought a piece of cake home to Charlie.**

 **Abagail took the rest of the cake to the Blacks and Jacob and Billy finished it off.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Edward was distant with Bella for the next two days and on the evening of the 15th Edward called Abagail over to the Cullen's for a serious talk.**

 **Abagail came over with Shadow who like always stayed outside he like most animals didn't like the scent of vampires. In that way animals were much smarter than humans.**

 **Abagail came in and said "Edward this better not be about what I think it's going to be about."**

 **Edward said "I'm leaving Forks and my family is leaving too. We would like you to come with us. From what you have told us and what we suspect about your family I'm sure you wouldn't mind that much leaving them behind."**

 **Abagail nodded and said "I see and what about Bella? Have you decided to change her and that is why you are leaving or is it the other reason, the one I saw. You are leaving her behind."**

 **Edward said "We are leaving to protect her. If we aren't around we can't hurt her."**

 **Abagail sighed and said "She won't take it well. Have you considered the fact that she may commit suicide when you leave her? She is more mature then other girls her age but she is still a teenage girl who is deeply in love with you and teenagers don't think about the future very much they just focus on the pain they are feeling right now. And there are also the other dangers to consider. You aren't the only vampires that can hurt Bella. There is Victoria and Laurent from James coven. Victoria believes you killed James not me and she will come after Bella for revenge someday. And there are the wolves to consider as well. Bella and Jacob are good friends and in time he will change and I don't believe he would ever hurt Bella on purpose just like none of you would but it is very easy for the wolves to lose control especially when they are young. Just look at what Sam did to Emily and he imprinted on her. So no Edward I will not leave with you at least not yet, perhaps in a few years. I will stay and protect Bella the danger you pose by leaving is far greater than the danger you pose by staying. But the choice is up to you. I won't go into detail about what I have seen about what will happen either way but Victoria has been spending time in the south and there are old ways that she is learning about from the area from an old acquaintance of Jasper's that she might use to get to Bella. If she does it will attract the attention of the Volturi. However this is going to happen weather you stay or leave so I guess it doesn't really matter in that case. I do hate the Volturi and I will do everything in my power to keep them from finding out about me but I will expose myself if I have to in order to protect Bella. Things happen if I meet Aro that I don't want to happen but she is very important and I won't risk her safety even for you and don't get me wrong I am very fond of all of you if I was truthful with myself I could even call you family. I certainly care about you more than John and Mary and I would love to find any way to get away from them and the pain they cause me but I will not abandon Bella when she will be needing me the most. So go ahead and leave but I for one am staying. Now I am going hunting I'm in the mood for a fresh kill. Em do you want to come with me? I'm after bear if you are leaving it might be your last chance for a while."**

 **Emmett said "Yeah I think I will. I'll miss this place."**

 **Abagail said "don't worry you'll come back you always do. It just might be a while. I'll race you."**

 **Then Abagail giggled and ran out the back door followed by Emmett who yelled after her "no fair you got a head start."**

 **The next evening after school Edward took Bella for a walk in the woods behind her house and told her that he and his family were leaving for good and that he was not taking her with him. Then he left her in the woods.**

 **Bella went into a kind of shock and stumbled through the woods until she collapsed and curled into a little ball and cried.**

 **She laid there for a long time drifting in and out of sleep. Someone strong and warm found her and picked her up and carried her home.**

 **Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Abby and Harry Clearwater were all in front of the Swan residence with a few others trying to figure out there next move in finding Bella.**

 **Charlie said "Maybe someone should check with the Cullen's maybe she is with them."**

 **Abagail said rather bitterly "the Cullen's left. I don't believe Bella left with them. She would have told me I think or left a note for you or something."**

 **Sam Uley came out of the forest carrying Bella in his arms.**

 **Jacob was the first to notice he said "Charlie look."**

 **Charlie ran up to Sam and took Bella from him then he took her into the house. Abagail followed him inside and up to her room he laid her on the bed.**

 **Abagail said "I'll take care of her Charlie maybe you should call Renee let her know we found her."**

 **Charlie went downstairs to call Renee and Abagail took care of Bella changing her clothes and drying her off and putting her to bed.**

 **Bella existed in a zombie like state for months after that having night terrors every night.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Abagail more or less moved in with the Swans to take care of Bella and Charlie.**

 **She made sure they both ate she kept the house up and she made sure Bella went to school and did her homework. She didn't force Bella to talk more than necessary or make her pretend she was happy when she wasn't. Abagail just stayed with her and kept her company.**

 **It did seem to help some she didn't have as many night terrors when Abagail was over and it did make Bella feel better to know that someone was looking after Charlie and the house.**

 **Charlie really got to like Shadow and it was months before he really thought about it but in January he realized that if the roles were reversed and Abagail was the one in Bella's state he wasn't sure he would let Bella spend so much time with her. But not once had Abagail's parents called to ask her to come home or complain that she was spending too much time with Bella. Then he realized he had never met Abagail's parents or even spoke to them on the phone or seen them in town or anything. Surely Abagail did have parents she was still a minor she couldn't possibly really be living alone. Still he decided to go over to her house to meet the Ambroscus's in person.**

 **He didn't tell Abagail he was doing this. When he pulled up to the house it was empty but the door was unlocked and he knew he shouldn't but he was curious and went inside.**

 **He was amazed at the beauty of everything it all looked old and expensive museum quality items. But no one was at home and it made him a little nervous.**

 **On the refrigerator was a letter that read "Abby we have been called away for work there is plenty of food for you and Shadow if you need anything You know where the credit cards are use them wisely."**

 **The only thing was that the letter looked old like it had been on the fridge for months not days or even weeks.**

 **He knew it was impossible. Abagail had been in town for just sort of a year there was no way Abagail could have been alone all this time. Or could she?**

 **Clearly she was capable of taking care of herself. She had been taking care of him and Bella the past few months so taking care of herself was not out of the question but he had always assumed she had parents to look after her. He decided he would simply have to ask her about it.**

 **He checked his watch he had to be at work soon but he would ask Abagail about her parents when he got home.**

 **As it turned out when he got to work another hiker had been found dead in the woods and it threw the problem with Abagail's parents out of his mind.**

 **That evening Abagail and Bella went out with Jessica to the movies in Port Angeles. Charlie had threatened to send Bella to live with her mother so Bella decided that spending time with her friends might convince him that she was getting better.**

 **After the movie Abagail went to get the car as Bella and Jessica went to get frozen yogurt for all of them.**

 **On their way to get dessert they walked past a street that further down was a bar and several guys with motorcycles was standing out front of.**

 **They began cat calling at them and Bella went down to them. She got on the back of a bike and discovered that when she put herself into danger she would hear Edwards voice in her head. After riding a few blocks with the guy Bella came back.**

 **She came running back to Jessica and Abagail who was standing with her with her hands on her hips.**

 **Abagail said "Isabella Marie Swan are you crazy you don't know if that man was a serial killer. Get in the car right now."**

 **The three girls got in the car.**

 **Bella said "Wow what a thrill."**

 **Jessica said "Great now you're an adrenalin junky so go bungee jumping you don't go riding off on some stranger's motorcycle."**

 **Abagail drove them all home.**

 **The next day Bella bought two motorcycles destined for the scrap heap and brought them to Jacob.**

 **Abagail was visiting Jacob and she simply chuckled and shook her head when Bella showed them the rusted pieces of metal.**

 **Bella said "I think they will cost more than they are worth to fix but I thought maybe if I knew someone who is mechanically inclined to do most of the work it might save some money."**

 **Abagail said "Bella for someone who is as accident prone as you are you sure like to put yourself in danger."**

 **Jacob smiled said "Sure let's get started."**

 **He went to pick up the bike Bella said "careful they are really heavy."**

 **Jacob picked it up like it was nothing.**

 **Bella said "Wow Jake you are like buff."**

 **Abagail smiled and said "Yes he is."**

 **Abagail and Jacob had an agreement that they wouldn't be affectionate in front of Bella as to not to upset her.**

 **They went into Jacob's homemade garage.**

 **Abagail said "alright Bella if you are determined to do this then I will finance it my parents don't care what I spend money on and you can help Jake take them apart clean them and put them back together. If we do this every day which I think is what you want then we are going to have to work in homework as well. Charlie and Billy won't like it if your grades slip."**

 **Jacob asked "what about your grades don't your parents care about your grades."**

 **Abagail said "they don't really pay attention to my grades as long as I stay above a c average they are fine with my grades. They could care less if I never come home as long as I can stay average and take over the family business when I finish school."**

 **Jake asked "and what is the family business? I though you said your dad was in business and your mom was a writer."**

 **Abagail said "I guess you could say it's more of a family hobby then a business and I'm supposed to take over for them when I'm all grown up."**

 **Bella asked "what is this family hobby?"**

 **Abagail chuckled and said "If I tell you I'd have to kill you."**

 **Jacob said "I knew it they are spies that's why I have never met them."**

 **Abagail said "Not exactly it is just very secret and the people involved like keeping it that way and will go to any means to keep it that way. Besides my dad wouldn't let me see you if he knew about you he is a stupid mean racist."**

 **Over the next few weeks Bella, Jacob and Abagail spent just about every day together. They didn't always work on the bikes sometimes they did homework together or just hung out.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **February 20th**

 **Bella, Mike, Abagail and Jacob went to the movies. Mike got sick and Bella noticed Jacob was really hot. Abagail drove Mike home and Jacob drove Bella home and told her he wasn't feeling well.**

 **After Abagail dropped off Mike she went to see how Jacob was feeling. Billy let her in but said Jacob was sleeping.**

 **Abagail said "Billy you don't have to lie to me I know what is going on Jake is changing. The wolf is waking up inside him I'll be surprised if he doesn't change tonight or maybe tomorrow it has been a long time coming. Bella doesn't know yet but she will find out I'm sure. She is good at keeping secrets so you don't have to worry about her saying anything. Now is Jake really sleeping or is he with Sam and the others."**

 **Billy said "I don't know how you know what is happening but Jacob is sleeping right now but you are right the change will happen soon. I called Sam he should be here soon."**

 **Abagail smiled and said "good he can help Jake through this time in his life he isn't going to be happy about Bella keeping the truth of the Cullen's from him or me for that matter."**

 **Billy asked "So what are you if you don't mind me asking. You aren't a vampire are you?"**

 **Abagail said "No not exactly and I'm not Quileute either but I am a shape shifter. I can change my appearance at will. I can look like anyone in the world or any animal for that matter. I have other gifts as well. I have visions, I can teleport, and I can create fire, I can read thoughts and feel others feelings and many others. I age differently then what you are used to I am much younger in years then I look but developmentally I am a teenager somewhere close to 15 I think. I still have a while until I reach maturity anyway."**

 **There was a knock on the door and Abagail sighed and said "that will be Sam. I'll get it."**

 **Sam was at the door he was surprised to see Abagail when he came in to the house he said "Abby you should go home Jacob is sick I'm sure he doesn't want you to catch what he has."**

 **Abagail chuckled and said "there is no chance of that happening but I think you are right I should leave I don't want to cause any more stress to Jake when he wakes up. It is going to be enough of a shock as it is. You know he doesn't believe the old stories. Billy call me when I can come over. I will do what I can to keep Bella away. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Emily or worse now do we."**

 **Sam shook his head in surprise but before he could say anything Abagail was gone.**

 **The next day Bella woke up sick and Abagail went over to take care of her.**

 **Abagail told Bella that Jacob was sick and to wait until he calls her before she goes over to see him.**

 **March 4th Bella got tired of waiting for Jacob to get better in order to help her find the meadow that Edward had taken her too so she decided to look for it herself.**

 **Abagail was in the city shopping for chew toys and treats for Shadow when she got a vision.**

 **Abagail paid for her things then walked down an ally and disappeared.**

 **Abagail reappeared in a meadow on a mountain just outside of Forks. There was Bella and a vampire talking.**

 **He had long dreads and was threatening Bella's life Abagail stocked up to them and pulled Bella behind her.**

 **Shadow growled at the vampire.**

 **Abagail said "Shadow heal."**

 **The dog obediently sat down next to her. He was on a leash that Abagail was holding in one hand and she had a bag of toys and treats in the other.**

 **Abagail said "What do you think you are doing? Do you know who this is? This is Bella Swan. She is friends to supernatural creatures. If you kill her your death will quickly follow. You don't want to die do you? They will tear you apart and burn you to ash. If you want to live leave now or it will be too late."**

 **Laurent laughed and said "you couldn't kill a fly you are just a little girl. What are you 14 years old you are just a child?"**

 **Abagail said "Age isn't important and I'm more than I appear to be. You only have a few more seconds to live and I never said I was the one who was going to kill you."**

 **Laurent raised his arm to get rid of the irritating girl. Then movement in the tree line caught his eye and he said "impossible."**

 **Half a dozen very large wolves entered the clearing.**

 **Abagail smiled and said "It's too late now you should run it is more fun to chase down your pray then to kill it while it's standing still."**

 **Bella grabbed hold of Abagail's arm.**

 **Abagail said "It's alright Bella they won't hurt us they are enemies to vampires not humans or oversized dogs or me."**

 **Laurent turned around and ran the wolves ran after him.**

 **Abagail smiled at the russet wolf then said "We should leave now Bella. I have to get back to my car and you should avoid the woods until I can deal with Victoria."**

 **Abagail helped Bella back to her truck then she disappeared.**

 **Jacob visited Bella that evening and reminded her of the story he told her on the beach then he left.**

 **That night Bella had a nightmare and figured out that Jacob and the others were werewolves.**

 **The next day she went to Jacob's to talk to him and found out that Jacob broke up with Abagail because he was in love with Bella. Bella tried to explain to him that she didn't feel that way about him but he didn't seem to believe her.**

 **While she was there Jacob and Paul got into a fight and Bella met Emily Sam's fiancé.**

 **Jacob told her how Sam had imprinted on Emily and broke up with Leah.**

 **March 16th Bella decided to go cliff jumping she nearly drowned but Jacob saved her then drove her home they almost kissed but were interrupted by a phone call.**

 **Jacob answered and told the person on the phone that Charlie was organizing a funeral. He thought it was Carlisle but it turned out to be Edward.**

 **Alice came back because she had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and she wanted to be there to comfort Charlie. Alice got a vision of Edward going to the Volturi to kill himself because he believed Bella was dead.**

 **Abagail arrived at the Cullen's house just as Bella and Alice were pulling away.**

 **Abagail went over to Jacob and asked "Why is Alice driving away with Bella? Were you being an idiot again?"**

 **Jacob said "Abby don't start. They are going to Italy to try to stop Edward from killing himself. What are you doing here anyway?"**

 **Abagail said "I came to tell you something but now I changed my mind because you are being a jerk. Maybe I'll tell you later maybe I won't. But now I have to go save Bella from the Volturi."**

 **Abagail turned around and got back in her car and drove off.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Abagail appeared in the throne room of the Volturi fortress on March 20th. They had just decided to kill Bella because she knew too much.**

 **Everyone was surprised at Abagail's appearance she had never appeared out of nowhere before in front of the Cullen's.**

 **Bella said "Abby what are you doing here you can't be here they will kill you."**

 **Abagail said "Bella are you alright? They haven't hurt you have they?"**

 **Bella said "I'm just fine now leave before they kill you."**

 **Abagail said "Don't worry Bella they won't kill me and I'm not going to let them kill you either. Aro is going to let you all leave very soon."**

 **Aro was very curious about this new young girl and her power.**

 **He said "What makes you believe that. Bella knows far too much about us to let her leave here alive. If only it was Edward's intention to change her then things would be different."**

 **Abagail said "You will let Bella, Alice and Edward leave because Bella isn't a threat to you or anyone for that matter. She is very good at keeping secrets and besides she will be a newborn before her next birthday whether Edwards wants it to happen or not. I have seen it happen in several different ways but they all end with Bella becoming a vampire. It could happen anytime between June and September but it will happen. I do know Bella will graduate high school first there are a few things that may or may not happen after that but she will be changed by her next birthday. So you see everything is just fine. So we can leave now."**

 **Aro said "not so fast show me and if it is true what you have said then you may leave."**

 **He thrusted out his hand and Abagail took his hand and he saw what Bella would look like as a vampire but by touching Abagail he got a glimpse into her mind and the disorganized mess that it was. There was really very little he could make out from her constantly changing thoughts but blood seemed to be an almost constant thought in one form or another.**

 **Abagail pulled away before he saw something she didn't want him to see. He stared down at his hand in disbelief.**

 **Then he said "Amazing to see what will happen before it happens. Your mind is so busy how do you even function and your thirst it is all consuming. Are you sure you are not a newborn."**

 **Edward chuckled and said "today is a good day you should see it when she isn't focused. And yes she is always thirsty just like a newborn but she is mortal just unique."**

 **Abagail said "Yes make fun of the girl with ADD it is so funny that I can't concentrate on anything more than thirty seconds. And my control it much better than it used to be. It has been weeks since I've killed anyone and I do try to hunt animals whenever I can."**

 **Abagail went up to the vampire that was restraining Alice and said "Let go of her if want to keep your arm attached to your body."**

 **Demetri looked over at Aro and he nodded and Demetri let go of Alice.**

 **Abagail said "You are cute I wouldn't mind getting to know you better but alas we have to leave. Heidi is on her way and Bella shouldn't see what is going to happen when she gets here. She is going to have bad enough nightmares as it is."**

 **Aro said "Yes you should go now."**

 **Marcus said "thank you for your visit our young friends."**

 **Abagail wondered just how much of went on that Marcus really understood. He seemed to be trapped in his own world.**

 **Abagail smiled at him and said "It was lovely meeting you all. Now let's get Bella out of here."**

 **Bella was holding Edwards hand and Abagail took hold of Bella's other hand and Alice's hand and they all disappeared. They arrived in a hotel room.**

 **Abagail let go of Bella and Alice's hands and went up to Edward and smacked him across the head and said "I told you what would happen and you like the git you are ignored me now the Volturi know about Bella and me. You do know he meant what he said if Bella isn't changed he will kill her."**

 **Bella said "I thought you said you have seen me as a newborn."**

 **Abagail said "I have several times and in several different ways but visions are tricky they change with people's decisions and actions. I firmly believe you will be changed by your birthday but it takes the actions of others to bring about the change so it isn't absolutely positive that it will happen just that it is most likely to happen. Bella Charlie is really upset with you. I think you will be grounded when you get home. Try to understand that he is only doing it because he loves you and he worries about you. He isn't going to understand how you can forgive Edward for what he did to you. But I think in time he will come around but he will never really like Edward."**

 **Edward said "that is understandable I hurt Bella and she is his little girl. If roles were reversed I think I would feel the same way."**

 **Abagail said "alright I have return tickets for the three of you leaving this evening. I have to go now my parents should be coming home soon and I should be there when they get in before they have to leave again."**

 **Bella asked "Wait you really do have parents? I thought you just used that as an excuse because you look so young and people wouldn't understand you living on your own. The stories you have told me about them seem so fantastical. Why haven't I met them before?"**

 **Abagail said "of course I have parents I'm still a minor they adopted me a few years ago and you haven't met them because they don't tend to be home for more than a day or two before they leave again and I hate them and don't want any of my friends to meet them. They are hateful and cruel and I told you they are very busy with work. If they are still home by the time you get there and you really want to meet them I'll introduce you to them just don't tell them that your father is a cop or that I have friends that aren't white. Now I have to go. I wish I didn't have to."**

 **Abagail disappeared leaving Bella, Edward and Alice alone in the hotel room.**

 **Abagail's parents were gone by the time Bella, and the Cullen's returned.**

 **Abagail had some fresh bruises.**

 **Bella wanted to talk to Jacob but he wouldn't answer her phone calls and when she decided to go over to his house one night Edward had disabled her truck.**

 **Bella was angry with Edward but Abagail had plans of her own and Alice couldn't see anything that involved either Abagail or the wolves so Abagail waited until Edward left after fixing Bella's truck.**

 **Then she went to the Swan's and went up to Bella's room and asked "You want to go see Jake?"**

 **Bella smiled and the two girls got into Abagail's car and went off to La Push. It turned out the trip was for nothing Jacob wasn't home. He was off with the pack.**

 **Abagail said "Billy could you give Jake a message for me could you tell him to call me when he can. I have something important to tell him."**

 **Billy said "Of course Abby and you know that just because you and Jacob aren't dating anymore doesn't mean you can't come over and visit from time to time."**

 **Abagail smiled and said "I miss you to Billy maybe I'll come over more often. Well since Jake isn't home I guess I should take you home Bella. Edward is going to be upset for nothing."**

 **When they pulled up to Bella's house Edward was waiting outside he was angry.**

 **He said "Abby how could you. You know that the wolves are dangerous."**

 **Abagail said "Jacob would never hurt Bella besides I was with her and Jake wasn't even home. Bella only has until graduation to see him you shouldn't try to keep her from him she will only grow to resent you for it. I know you don't want that. Now it is late Bella you should go to bed. Edward don't keep her up to late. Good night to both of you."**

 **Two days later it was late at night when Carlisle got a text message it was from Abagail it said "Help! He is going to kill me hurry I'm at home."**

 **All of the Cullen's raced over to Abagail's home they could hear the screams long before they reached the house.**

 **Edward being the fastest got there first.**

 **John was standing over Abagail with a bull whip in one hand a nearly empty whisky bottle in the other she was on the floor her back bloody her body covered in cuts and bruises. Her face streaked with tears.**

 **Edward pulled the whip from John's hand as he raised it again to give Abagail another blow.**

 **Edward grabbed John by the throat and growled "How dare you. You piece of filth."**

 **Mary was on the floor further away her blank eyes looking up at nothing a pool of blood forming around her from the gunshot wound in her head.**

 **Even further away Shadow was lying still in a pool of blood.**

 **The others arrived and Carlisle went to Abagail who had curled into the fetal position crying**

 **He said "It's alright now Abby we won't let him hurt you anymore."**

 **Carlisle got on the phone and first called Charlie then his lawyer.**

 **Charlie had to take pictures of everything including the degree of injury to Abagail.**

 **Once John was arrested and Charlie had got the pictures of Abagail. Carlisle took Abagail home.**

 **Charlie came over to the Cullen's and Abagail told him about everything not only did John beat and rape Abagail regularly they were both international serial killers, thieves and kidnappers. In fact that was how Abagail came to live with them. They had kidnapped her from an orphanage in Chili.**

 **Charlie contacted Interpol and the FBI.**

 **Carlisle set it up with his lawyer to become Abagail's legal foster family.**

 **Abagail was upset to say the least she blamed herself for the death of Mary and Shadow.**

 **Abagail was lying on Carlisle and Esme's bed as Carlisle tended to her wounds.**

 **She sobbed "it's my fault I should have kept my mouth shut. I knew he wouldn't take it well but I never imagined he would kill Mary and Shadow and try to kill me."**

 **Esme was sitting at the head of the bed stroking Abagail's hair and said "Sweetheart it's not your fault. John is a sick man. We will get you another dog we will get you 100 dogs if it will make you feel better."**

 **Abagail said "no dogs don't like the smell of vampires."**

 **Carlisle asked "what was it you told him that set him off."**

 **Abagail sniffed and said "I think I'm pregnant. I am not sure who the father is."**

 **Carlisle said "I see. Abby I will do some tests so we can find out for sure."**

 **Esme asked "Baby why didn't you fight back?"**

 **Abagail winced as Carlisle cleaned and bandaged her back.**

 **She said "He's human and I mustn't reveal myself to humans no matter what. It's the law."**

 **Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with worry. Someone had made sure Abagail knew the laws of the vampire world and would up hold them to a degree she was willing to let someone nearly kill her and still keep the secret.**

 **Once he had the equipment necessary at home Carlisle did some tests on Abagail and found that her uterus was too thick to get a clear picture so they couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or a girl but he was able to find out that she was carrying twins and everything pointed to them being healthy.**

 **Abagail told Carlisle everything she knew about her own birth.**

 **She said "to begin with you know that my mother was Fae and my father is Libishomen but what you may not realize is Libishomen is the name of beautiful blood drinking demons that have sex with beautiful human woman and produce children that result in the death of the woman. In other words a vampire. I am a hybrid. I have a half-brother and three half-sisters. We all killed our mothers during childbirth. All of their mothers were human. I was well into my child hood before I could eat human food before that I lived off of blood. I still prefer it whenever possible. My brother raised me but when it became clear that my feelings about killing humans differed from his he made sure I was put in a good orphanage in the hopes that I would be adopted by a human family. You see I still do kill humans from time to time when my thirst become very hard to control but for the most part I hunt animals. The pain and fear from animals is much easier to take then when I kill humans and when I do kill humans they are terrible people. Murders, rapist, child molesters I would never kill an innocent and I always clean up after myself. My brother made sure I knew the laws they were drummed into my head from the day I was born. By the time I went to the orphanage my advanced ageing had slowed enough that I could pass as human. When Mary and John were on their honeymoon in Chili they happened to come to the orphanage and they saw me they have strange idea's about race purity and they felt that they had to save me to get me out of the influence of mud races. That is what they called anyone who wasn't white. The beatings started only a few days later the raping started a short time ago. I believe these babies are half human so the pregnancy will probably last longer than my own. My brother and sisters were one month mine lasted two months I don't know how long my babies will be. I crave blood but I don't know if they will. I was born with a full set of teeth and I age at about half the rate of my siblings they reached maturity at 7 years old and I am 12 right now. I'll be 13 on November 18th I will reached maturity about 14. I don't know if my babies will be like humans or like me but probably a mix of both."**

 **Carlisle said "what do you mean you believe they are half human?"**

 **Abagail said "I believe that John is the father but there is a chance Jacob could be the father. I don't know it was about the same time as the last time Jake and I were together."**

 **Carlisle said "we will just have to keep track of the rate of growth and what your cravings are. I suppose once they are born we will find out who the father really is. Abby if anyone ever tries to hurt you again I want you to promise me that you will either fight back or runaway. When you are safe you come to me and let me know about it and I will take care of it do you understand?"**

 **Abagail nodded and said "Yes sir."**

 **He smiled and said "good girl."**

 **They made the attic into a room for Abagail. They homeschooled her from then on as well and her grades improved without so many distractions. Alice insisted that Abagail start wearing clothes that were more fitting with being a Cullen.**

 **On April 7th Jacob confronted Edward and Bella about the treaty it stated that none of the Cullen's could bite a human.**

 **Abagail was able to graduate with her class thanks to the Cullen's help but she didn't go to the graduation ceremony by now she was very pregnant and Carlisle had her on bed rest.**

 **He was supplying her with blood. The nearest he could tell she only had about 5 more days before she gave birth.**

 **The night after graduation Alice threw a graduation party and Jacob, Embry and Quil came. Alice had a vision about Victoria's newborn army coming to kill them.**

 **Jacob, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice and Embry and Quil were on the deck talking about the coming army.**

 **Rosalie opened the sliding door. Rosalie went to Carlisle whispered something and they both went upstairs.**

 **Jacob stopped them and asked "what's going on?"**

 **Carlisle said "Abby is in labor."**

 **Jacob followed Rosalie and Carlisle upstairs to Abagail's room.**

 **Abagail was crying and she asked with tears streaming down her face "Carlisle am I going to die?"**

 **The only experience Abagail had with pregnancy was of her own and her sibling and they had all killed their mothers when they were born so Abagail had a real fear of dying during childbirth.**

 **Carlisle said "Abby you know I won't let that happen. I need to go downstairs to my office and get somethings. Jacob why don't you take Abagail's hand and help keep her calm."**

 **Abagail was sobbing now and Jacob took her hand and said "Hey it will be alright. People have babies every day you will see there is nothing to worry about. You are going to be just fine."**

 **Abagail screamed as her body was wracked by an intense contraction. Carlisle came into the room with his arms full Bella came in behind him.**

 **Abagail said "No Bella go back down stairs and enjoy the party."**

 **Bella said "I would rather be here with you."**

 **Abagail said "but the sight of blood makes you faint."**

 **Jacob chuckled and said "Oh yeah you are going to make a great vampire the first time you go hunting you will pass out."**

 **Abagail said "stop teasing Bella that will change once she becomes a newborn blood will have a completely different effect on her. But speaking of blood. Rose maybe you should leave I don't want to make you uncomfortable. My blood may not be tempting to you but I don't know about the babies or the amniotic fluid and what not."**

 **Rosalie said "I'll be alright if it gets to be a problem I will leave."**

 **Carlisle gave Abagail some morphine then delivered the babies through C section.**

 **They were beautiful one boy and one girl they had light brown hair and dark eyes they couldn't really make out what color they really were yet but it would be dark probably brown or dark blue their skin was pale and they were beautiful and small.**

 **Carlisle cleaned Abagail up and sewed up the incision.**

 **Rosalie was holding one of the babies and Bella was holding the other.**

 **Rosalie asked "What are you going to name them?"**

 **Abagail said "Elizabeth Esme and William Carlisle."**

 **Bella was curious about something John had been white with blond hair and blue eyes and Abagail was very pale she had golden light brown hair and milk chocolate eyes. The babies on the other hand had brown hair and dark eyes either brown or dark blue and they had some color to their skin.**

 **Bella asked "Abby who is the father of your babies? They don't look much like John or you."**

 **Jacob went over to the baby Bella was holding and really looked at her.**

 **His eyes got really big and he turned to Abagail and asked "Abby why does your baby look just like my sisters baby pictures only lighter."**

 **Abagail shrugged and said "all babies look alike to some degree."**

 **Jacob did the math in his head and it was possible the babies were his.**

 **Abagail hadn't said they were but she didn't say they weren't either.**

 **Jacob went to her and said "Why didn't you tell me you didn't have to go through this by yourself."**

 **Abagail said "Jake I'm a Cullen now and you hate the Cullen's I figured that included me and my babies."**

 **Jacob said "I don't like what they are not who they are and you aren't like them I could never hate you. I love you."**

 **As soon as he said it he knew it was true. He loved her and unlike Bella she could love him back. Why was he so against that? He could be happy with Abagail he had been happy with her before he was sure he could be happy with her again if he would just let himself. But was he ready for a family. Could he be a father to children he wasn't sure were his. He had always pictured himself as a father someday he wanted a big family with lots of babies but was he ready to start that family now. He still had another year in high school.**

 **Abagail said "Jake I'm more like my family then you might think. I am not human your nose could tell you that if you let it. My biological mother was Tuatha de Danann and my biological father is Libishomen, a vampire who has sex with beautiful women that result in the birth of hybrid children and the death of their mothers. So you see Jake the Cullen's are my family because I am very much like them. I don't know if William and Elizabeth are your children or Johns I thought once they were born it would be obvious but it's not."**

 **Jacob said "but you are nothing like them you're mortal you have gotten older since we first met and I have seen you eat food. Sure you are very beautiful but there is no way you are like them. It doesn't matter who's genetic material the babies have they are your babies."**

 **Abagail said "Jake you have to believe me about this. Yes I age much faster than a human I am 12 years old. When I reach maturity at 14 I will stop ageing all together. I can eat human food but it tastes like dirt to me. I hunt whenever I can I have been hunting animals mostly for the past few years but I do hunt humans from time to time. On the other hand Carlisle who has been a vampire for centuries has never killed a single human ever. Jake if you hate them because they may have killed humans in their past then you have to hate me too."**

 **Jacob was confused he loved Abagail he couldn't deny it but she was half vampire and he hated vampires. they were his natural enemies he needed to think.**

 **Jacob said "I have to go."**

 **Billy came over with Jacob the next day he helped his father into the house and Abagail showed him her children. She let him hold William.**

 **She said "I named them Elizabeth Esme and William Carlisle."**

 **Billy smiled and said "You named him after me. Thank you I'm honored."**

 **Abagail kissed his cheek.**

 **Abagail brought Elizabeth over for Billy to hold.**

 **Billy said "She looks just like the girls did as babies."**

 **Abagail said "that's what Jake said."**

 **Jacob took Abagail into the other room and they had a long talk at the end of it Jacob asked "Abby can you ever forgive me for being so stupid. I want us to have a relationship again. Please will you be my girlfriend again and I promise I will be the best father to your babies that anyone ever had."**

 **Abagail smiled and kissed him and said "alright Jake I'll give you a second chance and if you want to be the babies' father then I'm alright with that."**

 **They went back in with the others hand in hand. Abagail winked at Billy and he smiled at them and said "Jacob have you seen how beautiful Abby's children are?"**

 **Jacob went over to his father who was holding both of the babies and said "I have and you are right they are amazing."**

 **The babies weren't much like Abagail they weren't born with teeth and they were perfectly fine with nursing from her but formula did make them sick.**

 **Everyone wanted to take care of the babies so Abagail made the decision to pump most of the time.**

 **Their accelerated growth was minimal they only aged slightly faster than human babies.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **They still had to deal with Victoria and the newborn army and Abagail was torn on whether or not she should fight with the others. She wasn't as fast or strong as the others and she was still recovering from giving birth.**

 **In the end it was decided that Abagail would stay with Bella and Edward who would be staying away from the fight and Seth would be staying with them in order for Edward to keep in contact with the others.**

 **Jacob carried Bella up the mountain to mask her scent.**

 **Edward helped Abagail set up two tents one for him and Bella and one for her and the babies. Jacob would spend the night on the mountain and would be spelled by Seth in the morning.**

 **Abagail had prepared for the storm by bringing snow suits for the babies and a sleeping bag that was arctic grade and canned heaters. Abagail and the babies slept well.**

 **In the other tent Edward hadn't prepared as well. Bella was freezing and Jacob was forced to climb into her sleeping bag with her to keep her warm.**

 **Jacob and Edward had a long talk about their feelings for Bella and Jacob explained that though he still loved Bella he no longer wanted to have a romantic relationship with her. He was more interested in having a relationship with Abagail and being a good father to his children.**

 **Jacob kissed Abagail and the girls' good bye before leaving in the morning.**

 **Abagail said "stay safe and come back to us. You hear me if you get yourself killed I'll find a way to bring you back just to kill you again for causing me so much pain. Do I make myself clear?"**

 **Jacob caressed her check and said "I am going to be just fine because I know you and the babies are safe. Edward look after them like your life depends on it. If anything happens to them I will kill you."**

 **Edward said "don't worry I will protect them like they are my own."**

 **Then Jacob kissed her again and ran off into the woods to join the others in the fight against the newborns.**

 **A while later Edward was translating the blow by blows through Seth's mind when Abagail looked at him and said "she's close I can hear her thoughts."**

 **Edward said "So can I. Abby get the babies and you and Bella get over next to that out crop of rock. Seth go."**

 **Seth ran off into the trees just then a young male vampire came forward and Victoria appeared on a tree branch.**

 **Edward spoke to Riley telling him about how Victoria was only trying to get revenge for her real mate James.**

 **Victoria said "He's lying he's just trying to trick you."**

 **Abagail said "liar you loved James so much and you know something you are going after Bella for no reason. Edward didn't kill James I did and it was very easy and he screamed like a little girl as I turned him to ash."**

 **Both Victoria and Riley attacked at the same time but Seth jumped out and attacked Riley while Edward fought Victoria.**

 **At one point it looked like they would kill Edward but Abagail handed the babies over to Bella and assisted Edward and Seth in the fight. In the end they won and burned the bodies.**

 **Seth whined at Edward and he said "Alice needs us to leave right now."**

 **Abagail nodded and took the babies from Bella.**

 **Edward put Bella on his back and he and Seth ran off and Abagail disappeared reappearing in the clearing they had been fighting in.**

 **Abagail was surprised to see a newborn still alive. She looked at Jasper.**

 **He said "Carlisle idea."**

 **Abagail nodded and stood next to Rosalie. Rosalie took William from Abagail.**

 **Jacob had been hurt in the fight while trying to defend Leah and the wolves took him back to Billy's house.**

 **4 Volturi came into the clearing Jane, her twin brother Alec, Felix and Demetri.**

 **Jane addressed them "impressive I have never seen a coven escape an attack of this size intact before."**

 **Carlisle said "we were very lucky."**

 **Jane said "I seriously doubt that. You missed one."**

 **Carlisle said "we offered sanctuary for her surrender."**

 **Jane said "that wasn't yours to give."**

 **Esme said "she didn't know what she was doing we will take responsibility of her."**

 **Jane said "the Volturi do not give second chances. You might want to keep that in mind. Caius would be interest to know she is still human."**

 **Alice said "the date has been set."**

 **Jane eyed the babies and asked "you haven't done something you shouldn't have now have you?"**

 **Abagail said "they are mine and they are mortal."**

 **Jane sighed and said "Felix take care of that I would like to go home."**

 **Abagail made to stop him but Emmett grabbed her arm and said "Abby don't it's the law."**

 **Abagail said "It's a stupid law no one taught Bree the laws she is innocent."**

 **Jane said "her very existence is against the law perhaps you should be taught what the laws are so you don't accidently break them yourself."**

 **Abagail said "I am fully aware of what the laws are. But this law is stupid she never asked to become an immortal.**

 **Carlisle said "Abby we can't interfere in this. You know I would if I could."**

 **Abagail nodded and Felix killed Bree.**

 **Then the Volturi left.**

 **Abagail said "I didn't like that."**

 **Carlisle put his arm around her and said "I know sweetheart neither did I. We will talk about it later. I have to go to Billy's now and help Jacob."**

 **Abagail said "I'm going too."**

 **Abagail took her baby back from Rosalie and disappeared only to reappear in front of Billy's house.**

 **The front door was open and the whole pack and Sue and Emily were there Abagail went to Jacob's room.**

 **He was in a lot of pain Abagail said "Jake hang in there Carlisle is on his way."**

 **Jacob said "great just what I wanted Dr. Fang to take care of me."**

 **Abagail said "be nice Jake he wants to help you."**

 **Carlisle came and he had to rebreak Jacob's bones to set them in the correct position. Abagail waited outside with the others. Jacob's screams bore into her soul she flinched every time he screamed she wanted to run in there and stop his pain but there was nothing she could do to help him right now. She paced back and forth and wrung her hands and chewed on her bottom lip.**

 **After a while the screams stopped and Carlisle came out he said "I gave him some morphine but his body will burn it off soon I'll come back and set up a drip."**

 **Bella pulled up in her truck and went over to Abagail and put her arm around her friend.**

 **Carlisle looked at both Abagail and Bella and said "He is asking for both of you. Don't stay long he needs his sleep."**

 **Bella and Abagail went inside. Billy and Sue were holding the babies.**

 **Bella knelt down by Jacob's cot and said "Hey Jake."**

 **Jacob said "Hi beautiful are you alright?"**

 **Bella smiled and said "I'm the one who should be asking if you are alright."**

 **Jacob said "you know me this time tomorrow this will all just be a memory. Abby come here there is something I want to ask you maybe it's the drugs or the fact that I was severely injured to make me realize what is important. I don't have a ring or anything and I can't get down on one knee right now but Abby will you marry me?"**

 **Abagail bent down and gently kissed him and said "Yes Jake I'll marry you and don't worry about a ring right now we can have a long engagement but I'm not sure I should let Alice know she goes kind of crazy for weddings and she has Bella and Edwards wedding to keep her busy right now. Jake we should go and let you sleep. Carlisle said you need to sleep and he will be back to set up a morphine drip to help you. Don't fight him he only wants to help you. I will come back in the morning to see you. Billy loves it when I come over with the kids. Now sweet dreams my love I will see you in the morning."**

 **Abagail and Bella left and Bella went home followed by Edward and they spent the night together with Edward holding her.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Abagail went over to Jacob's every day and brought the babies.**

 **Edward and Bella told Charlie about their engagement and Alice was busy with wedding plans.**

 **It was a few days before the wedding and Alice was doing the last of the fittings for Bella, Charlie and Abagail.**

 **Abagail said "can't I just wear sweat pants and sit in the back and avoid pictures."**

 **Bella said "If I have to wear a dress so do you."**

 **Abagail said "we both can wear sweats I know let's make it a double wedding that way me and Jake don't have to wait until we can save enough money."**

 **As soon as she said it Abagail knew she made a mistake she hadn't told Alice that she and Jacob were engaged yet. Why couldn't she think before she spoke.**

 **Alice said "what did you just say?"**

 **Abagail blushed and said "Nothing. I just was complaining about having to wear a dress you know I have no fashion sense. I should just shut up and let you take care of the dress."**

 **Alice said "No Abby your mind might be a sieve but I remember things quite clearly you said you and Jacob are saving up to get married. How long have you been engaged?"**

 **Abagail looked down at her hands and said "a couple months but its not official Jake hasn't given me a ring yet he can't afford one yet."**

 **Alice said "you have been engaged for months and you are just telling me now. I need to talk to Jacob money means nothing I can help pay for it all. You are a Cullen now we will pay for everything."**

 **Abagail said "No we don't want that. We want to do this on our own. I don't want Jake to feel bad because he comes from a poor family and mine is stupid rich. Are you done I want to go see Jacob."**

 **Alice said "talk to him if money is the only thing keeping the two of you from marriage then you are being stubborn and waiting for no reason."**

 **Abagail said "it's not just the money. That is a big reason but Jake also still has another year of high school to complete I don't want him to drop out of school because he has a family to support and I hate to admit this but I'm afraid he might fall in love with someone else again and leave me. Then there is college I might not be smart enough for college but he is."**

 **Bella said "Abby you are plenty smart you just process things differently you did amazingly well once you were homeschooled and tutored by Jasper and Jake never stopped loving you he just thought he was in love with me for a while."**

 **Abagail said "Yeah he was a real git and I can't be homeschooled for college."**

 **Alice said "Sure you can. You can take classes on line and through the mail. Colleges have been doing it since they began especially for general education which would be the majority of your classes for the first two years and like you said the older you get the less problems you have with your concentration. Carlisle wants to start you on some medication to help you with your ADD as soon as the babies are weaned. We all can help you."**

 **Charlie said "What about the rest of your schooling. You all can't postpone your own education just to help Abby with her's."**

 **Abagail said "Charlie is right you are all going to be going to college very soon even Bella and Edward will be starting school in the winter after they get over their whole newlywed phase."**

 **Charlie said "can we please not talk about that I don't like thinking of my little girl as a newlywed."**

 **Abagail said "Sorry Charlie I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but it is going to happen just look at us we are being processed for a funeral I mean wedding. It just feels like torture."**

 **Alice said "You will thank me when I'm done the three of you are going to look better than you ever have before. Abby you are done go change and try not to let any of the pins slip."**

 **Abagail practically ran to her bedroom slipped out of the dress. Put on her faded cut off jean shorts and thread bare t shirt she didn't bother with shoes.**

 **She brought the dress down to Alice then gathered the babies to go over to Jacob's.**

 **Alice asked "what are you wearing I thought I threw out all of those old rags when you moved in."**

 **Abagail said "I don't need to dress in designer clothes to spend time with Jake and the others. I'll change when I get home into something more appropriate to your standards."**

 **Abagail went to leave.**

 **Charlie called after her. "Tell Billy I'll be over when I'm done here."**

 **Abagail said "alright."**

 **Abagail got to Billy's house and Rachel answered the door.**

 **Rachel had come home after finishing college and Paul imprinted on her. Rachel fell in love with the babies just like everyone else and she looked forward to Abagail's visits she liked Abagail and though she was against them being so seriously involved she couldn't fault Jacob for falling for her. She was pretty and kind and she was madly in love with Jacob and she was a good mother despite her age.**

 **Rachel took Elizabeth from Abagail.**

 **She asked as they went in the house "how are my niece and nephew today?"**

 **Abagail said "perfect as always. Is Jake home?"**

 **Billy said "Sorry he's out with the boys but he will be back soon he always comes home for dinner."**

 **Abagail said "good I need to talk to him about something important."**

 **Billy got a serious look on his face and asked "you're not pregnant again are you?"**

 **Abagail giggled and said "No. I have been using precautions where that is concerned. No this is about the wedding. I may have let it slip to Alice that we are engaged and now she wants to take care of it. I told her we want to take care of it ourselves but she says we are just being stubborn and that now I'm a Cullen and I should get used to being filthy rich and dressing the part and everything. She hates it when I dress like this. But Jake still has another year of high school to go I don't want to give him an excuse to drop out early. I mean I know school isn't for everyone but he should at least finish high school don't you think."**

 **Rachel said "Yes I do, Jake has a natural talent at fixing cars but he should finish high school. You were really lucky being able to finish high school before you had the babies most girls that get pregnant don't."**

 **Abagail said "if it weren't for the Cullen's I wouldn't have been able to. They helped me so much I don't think I will ever be able to pay them back for what they have done for me. It's not like I'm even one of them or dating or engaged to one of them like Bella is they just helped me because it was the right thing to do. Not a lot people would do that. Well getting back to the wedding Alice wants me to talk to Jacob about it. I don't think he is going to budge on his views about taking money from the Cullen's but I did tell her I would ask him."**

 **Billy said "I think you are right. Jake will want to earn the money on his own or at least want both you and him to come up with the money. However it is tradition for the father of the bride to pay for the wedding and the Cullen's are your foster family making Carlisle your father for all intents and purposes."**

 **Abagail said "Yeah but he is already paying for Bella and Edwards wedding and Alice has gone crazy with it I wouldn't be surprised if the cost is in the millions by the time she is done and that isn't including the honeymoon which they also are paying for. I don't see what is wrong with your immediate family and closest friends in a modest dress and suit and a cake that is just big enough for the people there maybe some champagne but they are going way overboard in my opinion. The only thing I agree with is Bella's ring. It was Edward's mothers and it is beautiful but it's what I think is the best because it is an heirloom that comes from Edward's human life. It's like he has come full circle or something all they need is to have a kid and everything would be complete except of course if she did it would kill her and that might put a damper on the whole honeymoon thing."**

 **Jacob came in and said "Death can defiantly do that. You have warned them haven't you about what could happen."**

 **Abagail embraced and kiss him then said "Edward isn't stupid he could kill her if they have sex while she is still human. I'm sure he would never risk Bella's life like that and I told them that me and my siblings ended up killing our mothers when we were born so yeah he knows what can happen. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Now Jake I need to talk to you about our wedding. Alice was fitting me to my dress for Bella's wedding and I was complaining about it of course you know I hate that kind of thing and it just slipped out that we are engaged. Now Alice wants to take care of our wedding she says we are being stubborn wanting to pay for it ourselves you know she is kind of right I still think we should wait until you finish school but would it really be that terrible if we let the Cullen's pay for the wedding like Billy said it is tradition for the father of the bride to pay for the wedding and Carlisle is my father now that I'm legally their foster child at least until my next birthday anyway."**

 **Jacob said "Abby you know how I feel about the Cullen's. I don't even like the fact that you and babies live with them. In fact I was just talking to George Latham who runs the garage in town he's looking for help. I told him I was interested and he tested me right then and there on how to fix a transmission when I fixed it he hired me on the spot. I told him I still have a year left in school and he said that was fine that I could work after school and on the weekends and during holidays. He's starting me at $15.50 an hour can you believe that it's certainly better than flipping burgers for $7.50. So, you don't have to worry about the Cullen's paying for the wedding by the end of school we will be able to pay for our own wedding and I will be able to give you the best ring in the world and we will have a place of our own."**

 **Abagail sighed and said "alright Jake that sounds wonderful. I just thought it would make things easier if we gave into Alice. I don't think she is going to just let it go."**

 **Jacob said "love, nothing worth it is easy. Abby you know I love you and our babies but I am not going to coast on what someone just hands me. I want to work for a living get my hands dirty see the results of my work when I am done. I might never be rich like the Cullen's but I promise you and the kids will never go hungry or be homeless or have clothes on your back. I will provide for you I promise you will never go without your needs. It might not be a mansion or caviar and champagne or designer clothes. But you will not go without. All you will have to worry about is raising our children and keeping our house."**

 **Rachel chuckled and said "Ok Mr. cave man what if Abby wants to have a career outside of the home. What century are you from?"**

 **Jacob said "she is going to be too busy having my children to work."**

 **Abagail giggled and said "I think I might have a say in that. I can only have children until I reach maturity then I will stop aging and no longer be able to have children. And Rachel is right I'm content with taking care of my babies right now but I probably won't always be. Once they reach school age I plan on working I'm not sure what I will do yet but I do want to work so stop your Neanderthal thinking. This is 2006 not 1906."**

 **Jacob asked "When will you reach maturity."**

 **Abagail said "Well my siblings all reached maturity at age 7 but I age at half that so let's see my thirteenth birth is coming up in November so a little more than a year from now I should reach maturity."**

 **Jacob said "so I have a year for you to give me more children."**

 **Abagail chuckled and said "is that what this is about. You want to keep me barefoot and pregnant. You know I can't guarantee that will happen we were sexually active for almost a year before I got pregnant with the twins and we weren't trying and you know I don't like thinking about this let alone talking about it but Jake you know there is a chance that Will and Lizzy aren't your biological children."**

 **Jacob said "Well we are just going to have to actively try from now on until you get pregnant again and that is all the more reason we should have more children. You know I love the babies and I don't care whether they share my genes or not but I think we should have at least one more child that we know for sure is mine."**

 **Abagail giggled and said "Jake the twins are only two months old today surely aren't we rushing things."**

 **Jacob said "Abby you only have a year and it took nearly that long for you to have the twins. I want at least one more child and I'm willing to do whatever I have to in order for that to happen."**

 **Abagail was a little worried now she felt responsible to have a child for Jacob but it wasn't something she could control and if she didn't would he hate her and there was always the risk of her dying. She had been having nightmares about dying in childbirth recently but she loved Jacob and she would do anything for him if he wanted her to have another child she would do everything in her power to give him a child.**

 **Abagail said "Jake I can't promise anything. But I'll do what I can to give you a child. Billy and Rachel would you mind looking after the babies for a while there should be enough milk and diapers in the bag to last them for a while. Come on Jake we might as well get started right away. The more we try to get pregnant the faster it will happen."**

 **Abagail took Jacob's hand and led him to his bedroom.**

 **Abagail and Jacob attended Bella and Edward's wedding together and during the reception Alice spoke to Jacob directly about planning their wedding. Jacob was a little bit rude about it but he got the point across.**

 **Jacob didn't know about something Alice had taught Abagail how to play the stock market and Abagail was very good at it and her accounts were growing very quickly.**

 **The wedding was beautiful and the reception was fun Abagail met the Denali the Cullen's cousins the only other coven that hunted animals.**

 **They weren't so thrilled to meet Jacob and Seth who also came to the wedding especially Irina who had been starting a relationship with Laurent she left half way through the reception.**

 **Edward was keeping the location of the honeymoon secret from Bella.**

 **Abagail said "Have fun Bella and Edward don't let her get hurt you know how accident prone she is."**

 **Edward chuckled and said "will do."**

 **Then they put the suit cases in the car and Edward and Bella said their last goodbyes.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Edward drove to the airport and they took a plane to Rio then a boat to Isle Esme a private island that Carlisle had bought Esme as a wedding present and they were letting Edward and Bella use it for their honeymoon.**

 **Edward carried Bella across the threshold then they went swimming in the ocean and then they made love for the first time and any warning Abagail had told them they had forgotten about because Bella was still human and Edward didn't use any protection maybe they just thought they would be lucky and it wouldn't happen to them.**

 **They spent a few weeks on the island on the 17th day Bella determined that she was pregnant.**

 **Edward was stunned at first but recovered quickly he called Carlisle to ask if it was possible.**

 **Carlisle said "of course it is Abby is half vampire and so are her siblings if you remember correctly. Get Bella home as soon as possible we need Abby's expertise for this."**

 **Edward and Bella flew home and as soon as they entered the house Abby handed Bella a Styrofoam cup with a lid and a straw full of blood she said "Drink this and don't argue it is for the baby."**

 **Abagail led Bella to the couch and said "Sit and only get up to use the bathroom. That is going to be your life for the next month drink what and when I tell you and only get up to use the bathroom. Do I make myself clear? You ignored me after I told you about what me and my siblings were and what happened when we were born now you are going to risk your life for a baby you didn't even want in the first place."**

 **Edward said "No, Carlisle is going to take that thing out of her."**

 **Abagail turned on him and yelled "that thing is just like me and my siblings we are people just like you it's just that we are very strong and crave blood we grow very fast so we need lots of blood. Birth is going to be very hard but Carlisle can do anything that includes keeping Bella alive as long as it takes for the baby to be born and she can be changed. I have faith in him he was able to keep me alive through my pregnancy and I know he can do the same for Bella."**

 **Carlisle said "Abby I'm not a miracle worker I can't promise I can save Bella."**

 **Bella said "I'm keeping my baby. I don't care what I have to do I'm going to stay alive long enough to bring my baby into this world and I know I can keep my heart beating long enough to be changed."**

 **Abagail said "I'll talk to Jake about the treaty. Bella you are his best friend I'm sure he doesn't want you to die and he is the natural alpha by blood as Ephraim Black's great grandson the other wolves will have to go along with it if he agrees and I will make him agree to this. He will have to see that you being alive as a vampire is better than you being dead as a human. Edward even you have to agree to that. I know you don't want Bella to die."**

 **Carlisle said "alright Abby what can you tell us about the pregnancy."**

 **Abagail said "Well I've told you a lot already as you know the baby grows very fast 30 days from conception to delivery unless it's early. It needs blood lots of blood this will keep both Bella and the baby strong but don't be fooled the baby is not compatible with Bella's body it will break bones because it is very strong mostly ribs but it can break her spine as well typically this will not kill Bella but it can paralyze her. Hopefully none of the breaks will splinter causing other problems. Despite the amount of blood she will consume her body will become weak as the pregnancy progresses. Toward the end of the pregnancy there is a chance of the placenta detaching this is the leading cause of death in both the mother and baby. When the labor pains start you must deliver the baby the uterus will be hard and you will have to tear it open with your teeth. If you do not do this the baby will literally bite its way through Bella in order to be born. This is the reason of why me and my siblings mothers died they were weak to begin with then the trauma and loss of blood when we were born killed them. Even with all of the help we will be giving Bella the speed in changing her cannot be overstated if you ask me injecting venom directly into her heart and biting her as many times as possible would be for the best even with that there is no guarantee she will make it. We can only hope our best is good enough. But like I said Carlisle can do anything."**

 **Carlisle said "Abby you have far too much faith in me."**

 **Abagail said "it is useless to try to convince me otherwise you are a miracle worker and that is that. I'm going to go see Jake now. I have to tell him about this and I'm sure he is going to tell the pack I hope they don't over react to the news. Rose would you like to watch the kids or should I take them with me so they can spend time with Billy, Rachel and Jacob."**

 **Rosalie said "Do you have to take them. Alice and I were just going to take some pictures for their baby book."**

 **Abagail said "Oh all right but whatever you do don't let anyone harm Bella's baby oh and Alice do your best to try not seeing the baby it will only give you migraines."**

 **Alice said "Thanks Abby that you should have mentioned first."**

 **Abagail giggled and said "Sorry it gets better once the baby is born oh one more thing if it is a girl then it won't be venomous but if it is a boy then it will be. My brother changed his aunt when he was born. Well I better go now. Take care of my babies."**

 **Abagail went to Billy's but Jacob wasn't there he was still at school and then he would be going straight to work.**

 **So Abagail did the only thing she could think of she went to the school or rather to the closest wooded area near it she had changed into her wolf form then she howled long and loud.**

 **It was loud enough for the wolves to hear that were on the res including the ones in the school. Abagail didn't have to wait long before the other wolves met up with her. She was waiting for Jacob mostly but she figured that the pack was going to find out anyway so she might as well tell them all at the same time.**

 **Once everyone was gathered Abagail greeted Jacob by rubbing against him.**

 **Abagail wasn't like the other wolves she could hear their thoughts because she was telepathic but she couldn't communicate with them in her wolf form so she went behind a bush and change into herself then she let them know what was going on.**

 **They of course were worried about Bella's safety but mostly they were concerned about the safety of the tribe.**

 **Sam said "the creature they have created won't be able to control its thirst it will be a threat to the tribe and town. We must destroy it before it is born."**

 **Abagail said "wait a second that is not true it is just a baby the only life it threatens is Bella's and we are going to do everything in our power to keep her alive."**

 **Sam said "Abby you are too close to this emotionally to see the real threat and you are not part of the pack. We attack tonight."**

 **Jacob said "No we can't kill Bella and Abby is as much a part of the pack as Emily, Kim, Claire and Rachel more so because she can take the form of a wolf."**

 **Sam used his dominance voice on Jacob and said "Jake you will fight with us we have to destroy this threat you will obey me."**

 **Jacob fought against Sam's dominance and jumped at him and shouted "No! I am the great grandson of Ephraim Black I have the blood of chiefs I was not meant to bow down to you or anyone else."**

 **Then Jacob ran off.**

 **Abagail said "Sam you are a real git I told you there is no threat. Now you have chased Jacob away. Moron!"**

 **Then Abagail phased and ran after Jacob. She caught up to him and rubbed up against him he rubbed his head against her.**

 **Shortly they were followed by Seth then Leah.**

 **Abagail was surprised that Leah had decided to join Jacob she hated the Cullen's even more than he did. Seth liked everyone he was just one of those kinds of people who got along with everyone. Plus he hero worshipped both Jacob and Edward.**

 **Jacob tried to tell them to leave but they refused to leave and Jacob wasn't going to order them.**

 **Leah explained that sure she hated the Cullen's but she would follow Jacob just as long as she didn't have to be the pathetic ex-girlfriend who had to share Sam's thoughts anymore.**

 **Jacob didn't like it but he let them both stay then Abagail and Jacob told the Cullen's about Sam's reaction. Edward asked Jacob about changing Bella to save her life.**

 **He said "Yes but this is a one-time thing just to save Bella it doesn't give you free rein to go biting everyone in sight."**

 **Edward said "we understand that and thank you none of us want to lose Bella."**

 **They all were quiet for a few moments the babies were napping.**

 **Abagail turned to Carlisle and said "Carlisle do you happen to have a spare pregnancy test lying around."**

 **Carlisle said "Perhaps, but why we know Bella is pregnant."**

 **Abagail said "Yeah but I might be too. Jake wants more children and we have been trying every day I was supposed to have my period two days ago but it is a no show but it might be too early to test maybe I should wait."**

 **Carlisle said "come into my office we will do some tests it might be too early for a urine test but if you are pregnant it should show up in your blood."**

 **Abagail said "I would love to be able to give Jacob some good news."**

 **Carlisle did the test and the results came out that yes Abagail was pregnant.**

 **Jacob was holding William and feeding him Rosalie was feeding Elizabeth. It had turned out that William had light brown eyes and Elizabeth had dark blue eyes. Over the past few months both of their hair had lightened a little it was now the same light golden brown as Abagail's hair.**

 **Abagail said "Well the family is going to get a little bigger. Bella is going to have a baby and she is going to become a newborn and if my calculations are correct it will be just before your next birthday just like I said last year. Oh and Jake I'm pregnant."**

 **Jacob was smiling ear to ear. He was going to be a father again and he was thrilled and this time there would be no doubt that he was the father.**

 **Rosalie said "I am in heaven I'm going to be surrounded by babies."**

 **Abagail said "Yes you are. Will and Lizzy and Bella and Edward's baby and this new little one. Bella and Edwards baby is going to age much faster than my babies. It will age twice as fast as me. It will reach maturity at seven years old where I won't reach maturity until I'm 14. If it's a girl and she ever wants children she will have to do what I did and fall in love and make love before she reaches full maturity because after she does she won't be able to have children. It is just the way things work once you stop aging your body doesn't change. I think it might have something to do with the vampire side in us. Bella you should have another cup of blood."**

 **Edward said "I'll get it for you."**

 **Edward wasn't happy about the baby but he was a lot less stressed than he had been when they first got home.**

 **Carlisle had gone out and brought back as much blood as he possibly could. Abagail knew it wouldn't be enough they would have to find more especially now that she was pregnant but if Abagail did the calculations right she would still be able to hunt by the time Bella had her baby it would be after Bella's baby would be born that Abagail would need blood brought to her. Abagail was proud of herself she hadn't killed a human since coming to live with the Cullen's she might not be a vampire but she respected the treaty now that she was technically a Cullen.**

 **That evening Sam's pack surrounded the house making it impossible to leave to get supplies or to hunt at least in the traditional sense.**

 **They didn't take in to consideration that Abagail could teleport and could take others with her. So they were still able to hunt and get supplies. Abagail just had to take them and bring them back.**

 **In the morning of September 10th Edward was able to hear the baby's thoughts that evening the placenta detached and Carlisle preformed an emergency C section Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie were in the room itself and it seemed like everyone else was hovering at the doorway except Jasper who was clear on the other side of the house. There was a lot of blood and Jasper didn't want to take any chances of losing control.**

 **The baby was delivered it was a girl they named Renesmee.**

 **Abagail yelled from the doorway "bite her now if you want her to live."**

 **Edward handed Renesmee over to Rosalie who took her out of the room to clean her up and dress her. After she was done she brought her out to the living room in front of the fireplace.**

 **Edward and Carlisle worked on Bella to change her.**

 **Abagail took Jacob's hand and they went out to the living room to look at the baby.**

 **Abagail knew the moment Jacob and Renesmee's eyes met what had happened because she could feel what he was feeling and she could hear his thoughts. The worst part was that Abagail couldn't even be mad at him this was part of his design it was genetic he was a wolf and wolves imprinted she just never suspected he would imprint on an infant.**

 **Abagail sighed and shook her head she let go of Jacob's hand. He looked at her and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew and that she was in pain. He had hurt her again and he had promised to never hurt her again.**

 **He said "Abby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "Jake I understand I don't think anyone else will but I do. I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt because it does. But I know this is out of your control. Bella is probably going to kill you when she finds out."**

 **Rosalie asked "finds out what?"**

 **Abagail said "Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."**

 **Rosalie said "what you sicko she is just a baby."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "it's not like that Rose it will in time but right now he just wants Renesmee to be safe and happy he will be the best big brother to Renesmee that anyone can ask for. But it does cause a problem for us. Jacob is never going to be interested in anyone else but Renesmee for as long as she lives and since she is going to live forever that means he is never going to be interested in anyone else ever again. So instead of Jake and me getting married when he graduates high school and raising our children together he is going to be with Renesmee 24/7 or at least that is what he is hoping for. I think he should still go to school and work but it's probably not going to happen. Now if you will both excuse me I am going hunting I need to be alone for a while. And besides I'm thirsty or at least the baby is."**

 **Abagail went outside and disappeared.**

 **Abagail returned late that night and Jacob was asleep on the couch. Edward was holding Renesmee who was asleep in his arms. Abagail went over to him.**

 **She asked "How is Bella? Did she make it?"**

 **Edward said "Carlisle is with her but he seems to think she is doing alright her heart beat seems to be steady but she is so still."**

 **Abagail said "it is probably the morphine he used a lot of if on her. I don't know if it will even help at all with the pain but it will keep her from moving. I guess we won't really know until she wakes up. I can't read her any better than you can."**

 **Abagail looked into Renesmee's face and said "she is so pretty no wonder Jake imprinted on her she is going to be a beautiful young woman when she grows up."**

 **Edward said "Imprinting has nothing to do with beauty. If it did he would have imprinted on you a long time ago."**

 **Abagail said "Thanks. Are you having a hard time accepting it too?"**

 **Edward said "just a bit. I can hear his thoughts so I know it isn't sexual thank goodness but the idea that Jacob who is a grown man for all intents and purposes is meant to be with my newborn infant daughter it just doesn't seem right somehow."**

 **Abagail said "As someone who can both hear his thoughts and feel what he is feeling I can tell you that what he feels for her is pure all he wants is for her to be safe and happy. Of course there is another part of me that wants to beat him to a pulp for abandoning me for a second time only this time I know for a fact I will never get him back. And I'm sad for my children because Renesmee is always going to come first with him and they will come second. They will have to live their lives knowing that their father loves someone else more than them."**

 **Edward said "I hadn't thought of that. It won't be easy for them growing up. We will all love them of course. But to know that their own father loves someone else's child more than his own. I can't imagine it. You know I love your babies but I love Renesmee more."**

 **Abagail said "as you should she is your child your flesh and blood so to speak. You should love her more than your niece and nephew or maybe more is the wrong word but not the same way anyway. It is a different kind of love a stronger one. Jacob is going to miss out on that now because only one person matters in his life now and that is Renesmee. His father, sisters, children, even the pack no longer matter only Renesmee matters now. If I were to leave right now with the babies and never come back it wouldn't matter to Jake as long as he can be with Renesmee that is his world now."**

 **Edward asked "and what about you? Do you matter to him anymore?"**

 **Abagail scoffed then said "Me? I matter least of all. I have the same amount of worth to him now as a stranger you pass on the street. Maybe it would have been better if John had killed me."**

 **Alice said "Abby don't even think that and I'm sure Jacob loves you. You are the mother of his children surely he will always have some feeling for you."**

 **Abagail shook her head "no I am nothing more than a reminder of a mistake he almost made. Can you imagine if we had taken your offer and got married right away? I wouldn't be just a girlfriend he would have to cast aside I would be a wife he would have to get a divorce from or more likely an annulment the marriage lasting such a short time and all. If you don't believe me ask Leah. She and Sam dated for years then he imprinted on Emily. Now not only is she not with Sam she has to share his thoughts and feelings about how much he loves Emily. It's no wonder she hates being a wolf and wanted to join Jacob's pack. Hopefully in time she can leave the pack behind and get a life of her own. It's my own fault picking a wolf as a mate knowing the possibility of him imprinting it was just stupid on my part I never should have convinced him to stay at Prom that is where it all began. I'm tired I'm going to bed. I'll deal with this in the morning."**

 **Abagail went upstairs to her room.**

 **Jasper said "I have never seen her so depressed. Do you think we should be worried about her, she isn't herself?"**

 **Jasper and Abagail were the closest of her new family except perhaps for Carlisle. Jasper was very protective of her it didn't take long after she became part of the family for him to think of her as his little sister.**

 **Alice said "Jazz her fiancé just imprinted on a newborn infant throwing her to the wind for a second time only this time she knows she won't get him back and she is pregnant with a baby she didn't even really want to begin with because he wanted her to give him more children. Not that she wanted the twins at first either but she was completely content with the twins after they were born. Now she is going to have three children she will have to raise by herself. Of course she is not herself right now. Her whole world has been turned outside down."**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bella woke up as a newborn on the 13th of September her 19th birthday.**

 **Edward took her hunting before allowing her to meet Renesmee.**

 **Abagail met Bella outside of the house with Jacob.**

 **Abagail said "Bella you look amazing."**

 **Jacob said "except for the creepy eyes. It is safest for the baby if you test us out first."**

 **Bella leaned forward towards Jacob and sniffed and said "wow Jake I can see what everyone has been talking about you really do stink."**

 **Abagail said "Yes he does. He smells like a filthy wet dog that has rolled in something dead."**

 **Abagail had gone from being depressed to being angry at Jacob.**

 **Bella was confused there was tension between Jacob and Abagail that hadn't been there before Bella had been turned she was sure of it.**

 **Abagail said "give me a whiff I smell closest to Renesmee we only smell slightly different so if you freak out it is best if you do it with me because I can defend myself."**

 **Bella leaned forward again and took in an even deeper breath.**

 **Abagail smelled good but it didn't make her thirsty.**

 **Abagail smiled and asked "You alright?"**

 **Bella smiled and said "perfect."**

 **Abagail giggled and said "great I was hoping you would say that because someone has been dying to meet you."**

 **Jacob ran inside ahead of them.**

 **When they got inside Jacob was holding Renesmee and Renesmee was reaching out for Bella. Bella reached out of Renesmee and everyone gathered around her.**

 **Abagail chuckled and said "everyone it's alright Bella just wants to hold her daughter."**

 **Abagail went over to Jacob and took Renesmee from him he tried to stop her but she looked at him with daggers in her eyes and said "Let go or I'll make you let go you, git."**

 **Bella was certain now something was wrong with Jacob and Abagail.**

 **Jacob let go of the baby and Abagail walked her over to Bella and said "Bella remember small movements your reflexes are very fast now and you are very strong."**

 **Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Abagail handed Renesmee over to Bella.**

 **Abagail said "that's right support her head."**

 **Renesmee smiled showing her dimples as she looked up into her mother's face then she reached up and touched Bella's cheek and Bella saw the memory Renesmee had of her then she dropped her hand.**

 **Bella asked "what was that?"**

 **Edward said "she showed you the first memory she has of you."**

 **Bella asked "Showed me how?"**

 **Edward chuckled "How do I read thought how does Alice see the future how does Abagail do all the amazing things she can do. She's gifted."**

 **Jacob approached Bella and reached to take Renesmee and said "alright enough experimenting for one day."**

 **Abagail turned on him and said "back off dog! Bella is doing great."**

 **Jacob said "Yeah but let's not push it."**

 **Abagail's insults didn't seem to faze Jacob.**

 **Bella asked "what is going on? Jake what is wrong with you since when do you care about Renesmee?"**

 **Emmett said "this should be good."**

 **Rosalie said "do tell her Jacob."**

 **Abagail said "No one will blame you if you kill him Bella. In fact I'm encouraging you to. It will save me from having to do it later."**

 **Edward took Renesmee from Bella and Rosalie took her from him.**

 **Jacob said "look it's a wolf thing and you know we don't have any control over it. And it's not what you think it means I promise."**

 **Bella grabbed Jacob by the back of the neck. Walked him to the back door and threw him down the steps.**

 **She yelled "You imprinted on my daughter?"**

 **Jacob said "it wasn't my choice."**

 **Bella yelled "She is just a baby."**

 **Jacob said "it's not like that do you think Edward would let me live if it was."**

 **Edward said "I'm still debating it."**

 **Bella said "How could you hurt Abby like that again."**

 **Jacob said "Abby completely understands."**

 **Bella said "I have held her once Jake one time and you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her.**

 **Jacob said "All I want is for Nessie to be safe happy."**

 **Bella yelled "you nick named my daughter after the lock ness monster."**

 **Then she hit him making him fly across the yard. He quickly got up and Leah and Seth ran over to him as their wolves and Leah growled at Bella.**

 **Jacob said "Leah its fine."**

 **Bella said "you are going to stay away from her."**

 **Jacob said "You know I can't do that. Bella you know me better than anyone"**

 **Abagail huffed but didn't say anything.**

 **Jacob said "alright maybe Abby knows me a little better but the point is you know me really well this whole mess with me being in love with you and you being in love with Edward it was because of Ness… I mean Renesmee it was always her."**

 **Bella exhaled deeply then turned around and went back into the house followed by the others nothing was said but that was the end of the conflict of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee.**

 **Bella held Renesmee who put her hand to her cheek again and she gave Bella a play by play of everything that had happened while she was out.**

 **Edward and Jasper over reacted a little when Renesmee remembered being fed blood but Bella was able to control herself.**

 **Bella was so focus on Renesmee and all the new sensations of being a newborn that it took a while for her to realize that Elizabeth and William weren't around.**

 **The others went hunting because now that Jacob had imprinted the wolves couldn't kill Renesmee it was their most important law because if someone killed another's imprintee it would basically destroy that wolf so if it would happen it would mean a fight to the death and they prevented that at all costs. They had all gone back home.**

 **Embry and Quil had joined Jacob's pack as well.**

 **Bella asked "Abby where are Will and Lizzy?"**

 **Abagail said "we didn't want to overwhelm you for your first day. We were pretty sure you would be alright with Renesmee because no one is tempted by my scent and we smell very similar but they smell more human than Renesmee and me so we thought we won't introduce them until tomorrow. You know give you some time to adjust to being a newborn before tempting you with my children's lives. We even have a plan if they do tempt you too much. Carlisle and Esme will pay for a place for me and the kids to live. At least until you can learn to control your thirst. I have never met a newborn before but from what I was told I expected you to be I don't know wilder more out of control then you are."**

 **Edward said "she is amazing isn't she but you are right newborns aren't usually like this."**

 **Abagail got a far off look then smiled and giggled**

 **Bella asked "what is it? What did you see?"**

 **Abagail smiled and put a hand to her steadily growing belly and said "Twin boys. Not that Jake even cares now but he is going to get two sons."**

 **Jacob was asleep on the couch.**

 **Bella said "Abby that is not true he still cares about you and the babies they just aren't his main focus anymore. I am sorry Abby I can't imagine how much it hurts. First he dumped you to try to win me now he imprinted on my child."**

 **Abagail said "I am upset but not for why you might think. I know Jacob didn't want to imprint on anyone let alone Renesmee. It wasn't something he had any control over it is genetic just something that happens to the wolves sometimes and we both knew that there was a chance that this could happen someday it was one of the reasons I wanted to wait to get married. What upsets me is that he was so concerned that you wouldn't be able to control yourself with Renesmee but he didn't care at all whether you could control yourself around his own children. I was the one to insist they spend today with Billy and Rachel. And he promised me that he would always take care of me and the babies. He hasn't been back to school or work since Renesmee was born he hasn't even gone home once. His whole world revolves around her now. She is all that matters and I can't fault either of them for it. It is very frustrating it would be so much more satisfying if I could just hate them both but I love him even with all the pain he has caused me I love him and how could I not love Renesmee just look at her she is amazing. Bella if you put her hand to your cheek while she is sleeping you can see her dreams."**

 **Bella gently did just that and smiled she was surprised to see how often Jacob's face appeared in her dreams all of their faces did but Jacob's was the most frequent.**

 **Abagail said "She likes him very much. I almost wish she didn't. Almost."**

 **The others came back and Rosalie went up to Bella and said "My turn."**

 **Bella reluctantly let Rosalie take Renesmee.**

 **Alice said "Happy birthday."**

 **Bella said "Alice I stopped aging three days ago."**

 **Alice said "well we are celebrating anyway so suck it up."**

 **Edward Alice and Bella left the house and Alice led them into the woods to a cottage that they had restored and redesigned. It was well over a hundred years old and it looked like something from a fairy tale.**

 **Alice said "Surprise we thought you and Edward might like a place of your own for a while."**

 **Bella said "it is absolutely perfect."**

 **Edward said "I'll show you inside."**

 **Alice handed Bella the key then returned to the house and left Bella and Edward alone.**

 **Edward showed her around the cottage and then they made love.**

 **They returned to the house late morning the next day.**

 **Abby was holding William and Rosalie was holding Elizabeth and Jacob was holding Renesmee.**

 **Renesmee reached for Bella and Bella took her instinctively. After a few minutes Edward took Renesmee from Bella and Abagail slowly approached her with William ready to back off if Bella lost control.**

 **Bella could see the worry in Abagail's eyes that the others had yesterday.**

 **Bella said "Abby its ok."**

 **Abagail said "breath in deep Bella we need to be sure it's going to be alright or if we have to leave."**

 **Abagail had given up so much already Bella didn't want her to have to move she was just as much part of this family as Bella was.**

 **Abagail and Bella were only a few inches apart now and Bella breathed in deeply. William smelled good it tickled her throat a little but she was able to control herself it didn't make her throat burn.**

 **Bella smiled and said "It's alright he smells good but he doesn't make me thirsty."**

 **Abagail gave a deep sigh and her shoulders relaxed she had been dreading having to leave. She had grown very close to her new family and she loved them all. Carlisle and Esme were truly her parents and the others were really her siblings and of course Jasper was her favorite brother. He had more patients with her then any of the others and he understood more than the others just how hard it was for Abagail to control her thirst and impulses.**

 **Edward gave Renesmee back to Bella.**

 **The two babies grabbed and poked at each other than Renesmee grabbed William's hand pulled it into her mouth and bit him.**

 **Bella and Abagail pulled the babies apart William cried and Edward said "No Nessie you don't bite your cousins."**

 **Abagail examined William's hand there were teeth marks but she hadn't broken the skin. She comforted her crying baby.**

 **Abagail said "He will be alright she didn't draw blood. Renesmee, William and Elizabeth aren't as strong as you. You don't want to hurt them so no biting them do you understand?"**

 **Renesmee reached out to Edward and he took her hand and put it on his cheek.**

 **He said "She understands and yes you can still bite Jacob all you want."**

 **The phone rang and they ignored it Bella asked "is that Charlie?"**

 **Carlisle said "He's been calling twice a day. Eventually we are going to have to tell him you didn't make it."**

 **Jacob said "He's hurting Bella he needs closure."**

 **Bella nodded and said "alright we'll do it tomorrow."**

 **Emmett said "I'm going to miss this place."**

 **Esme said "we always come back."**

 **Jacob said "wait you're leaving nobody said anything about leaving."**

 **Abagail said "Jake once everyone thinks Bella is dead we can't risk anyone seeing her and Forks isn't big enough for us to stay unnoticed. It's going to be hard on Billy to say goodbye to the babies."**

 **Jacob said "No you aren't taking my children away from me. I am their father and I have a say in where they will live."**

 **That surprised Abagail she didn't think he would really care whether or not she and the babies left.**

 **Abagail said "Jake it will only be a matter of time before I have to leave even if I don't go with my family now. I only have a year before I reach maturity and stop ageing. I mean how long do you think people are not going to notice you and Quil haven't aged as soon as the others learn to control their wolves I'm sure they will start ageing again especially the ones who have imprinted on humans. Quil will start aging again once Clair is old enough but you have imprinted on Renesmee like me and my siblings once she reaches maturity she will stop aging and live forever so you will stop aging forever to I would assume. After a few years people will notice. Why do you think we move so often? When you don't age and you stay in one place people tend to take notice. Jake I know you have the responsibility of the pack and you have your dad and sisters to think about but if you want to stay with Renesmee which I assume you do you are going to have to leave with us too. Whether you like it or not we have to leave and I am taking my children with me."**

 **Jacob said "I need to think about this and I need to go home for a while. I'll be back."**

 **A few hours later Jacob returned and said "I told Charlie that you are better but you had to change in order to get better."**

 **Bella said "Jacob are you crazy? Do you realize the danger you put him and all of us in the Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."**

 **Jacob said "I didn't tell him about you just me all I told him about you was that you are different."**

 **Edward said "and what about Renesmee? Isn't he going to find it strange that we suddenly have a daughter?"**

 **Jacob said "I told him that she is your niece that you inherited and adopted and that she is special. different then all the rest of us. Bella I just thought you would be much happier with Charlie in your life and this way you don't have to leave."**

 **Edward said "don't even pretend this had anything to do with Bella you did this out of fear of losing Renesmee."**

 **Jacob said "I'm sorry you feel that way because he is going to be here in ten minutes."**

 **Abagail stormed up to him and smacked him across the head.**

 **"You git what makes you think Bella can control herself with a full blooded human. Did you even consider the physical pain she will experience if she can control herself or the emotional pain if she can't? Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? Do you actually enjoy causing pain to those that care about you because you are awfully good at it? We don't have time to talk about this right now we have to get ready. Alice get the contacts Bella it's time for a crash course in how to act human. Move around but not to quickly while you are sitting fidget cross your legs shift your weight play with your hair blink at least three times a minute don't breath unless absolutely necessary that will help with the thirst but remember to move your shoulders as if you are breathing and remember that when you think you are about to lose control that this is Charlie, you love Charlie and don't want to hurt him and lastly Jazz, Edward and I will be keep track of your thoughts and feelings and if we get the feeling that you are about to lose control we will be at your side in a moment to stop you. I promise you Bella I won't let you hurt Charlie. Maybe you should sit on the couch after all you have been sick."**

 **They heard the car pull up.**

 **Edward said "Abby you should go in the other room you are noticeably pregnant and you weren't a month ago."**

 **Abagail said "You are right. Bella I will be right in the next room you are going to do fine."**

 **Abagail went into the next room and Carlisle answered the door letting Charlie inside.**

 **Bella was amazing she was even able to hug Charlie without losing control.**

 **Charlie stayed for a long time he met Renesmee. Bella let Charlie hold Renesmee once she fell asleep.**

 **Once he left Jasper said "I have never seen a newborn show restraint like that Bella it is very impressive."**

 **Emmett said "I don't think she is a newborn she is so tame."**

 **Edward said "Em don't antagonize her she's the strongest one in the house right now."**

 **Emmett scoffed and said "Please."**

 **Edward said "Bella do you remember what I asked you to do when you became a newborn."**

 **Bella smiled and said "Really?"**

 **Edward said "yes."**

 **Bella said "Em you want to bet I'm stronger with an arm wrestling contest."**

 **Emmett said "bring it on."**

 **They went to the table and Alice said "Bella I think Esme is rather fond of that table it is one of her antiques."**

 **Esme said "thank you Alice."**

 **Emmett said "Alright let's take it outside."**

 **Emmett went over to a large boulder near the river and pulled it up out of the ground then set it up between himself and Bella and put his arm up ready to arm wrestle Bella.**

 **Edward said "don't hurt yourself Emmett."**

 **Abagail said "Bella don't worry if you pull off his arm we can reattach it."**

 **Bella and Emmett grasped hands and Bella felt like she was wrestling a semi-truck but it was easy she hardly put any effort into it then she flexed and Emmett's arm was pinned and a hunk of the boulder broke off. Then she punched and kicked the boulder breaking it into pieces.**

 **Then the most amazing sound any of them heard filled the air. They all turned to see Renesmee laughing.**

 **Bella asked "did she just laugh?"**

 **Bella went to her and picked her up. Bella picked up a small piece of the boulder and handed it to Renesmee. Renesmee squeezed it but nothing happened Bella took the rock and squeezed it turning it into dust. Renesmee laughed again and clapped her hands.**

 **Abagail said "she likes seeing you have fun and guess what she is thinking now."**

 **Bella said "I have no idea."**

 **Edward said "she's thirsty. If she keeps up at this rate we are going to run out of blood before we can teach her to hunt."**

 **Abagail said "No problem I'll be back with supplies shortly will you watch the kids for me."**

 **Esme said "Yes of course we will but where can you get blood?"**

 **Abagail said "I have my sources. I'll be back in a little while."**

 **Then Abagail disappeared.**

 **Several hours later Abagail returned with 4 large duffle bags filled with bags of blood the language written on them was in Spanish.**

 **She put them down and said "I think this should last us for a while both for me and Renesmee and possibly for the boys."**

 **Jacob asked "What do you mean the boys?"**

 **Abagail hadn't told him about her vision she smiled and said "Jake I know you probably aren't interested anymore but I had a vision of the baby I am carrying or should I say babies and they are twin boys. I am not sure what the difference will be between them and Elizabeth and William if any but my brother is very different from my sisters and I for one he is venomous in other words his bite is just like that of a vampire he turned his aunt in to a vampire by biting her when he was born. The rest of us like Renesmee are not venomous also my brother needed more blood then the rest of us did to keep him satisfied so it is possible that these boys will need blood after they are born that is why I brought so much. We will have to make sure they don't bite anyone until we can find out if they are venomous or not. Unlike Renesmee, Will and Lizzy were born without teeth I don't know if the boys will be the same. There is just a lot of unknowns with my pregnancies because I am the first of my kind to have children. Now if I were to have children with someone else either a human or a vampire I could only guess that the children would be different. Seeing as you are mostly human I mean yes you are a wolf but your development was the same as any human before the wolf genes were awakened so I would assume that if I had a child with a human that it would be very similar to my current children but If I were to have a child with a vampire I could only guess what the child would be like it may very well be literally an immortal child only born instead of made. Because it would be three quarters vampire I can only assume that it would be venomous regardless of sex and who knows if it could be taught to control its thirst or at what rate it would age all of these things are unknown because there has never been such a being before and since there is only a year left until I reach maturity there probably never will be unless I have more siblings in the future and they have children but I really doubt it Joham has learned really all he can about hybrid children and once he learns all he can on a certain subject he loses interest. He wasn't even trying to create a child with my mother she was just so beautiful he felt desire for her and I was conceived. I believe I was the only accidental children he had. Will and Lizzy were conceived before you changed Jake and the older they get the less likely it seems that they are your children genetically and the boys were conceived after you changed so there may be a difference between them I just don't know. I figured I should prepare just in case."**

 **Jacob said "Abby just because I imprinted does not mean I'm not interested in my children or that I have stopped loving them or you it's just my love for you is different now. I remember that I made you a promise to take care of you and our children and I intend to keep that promise. I spoke to George when I was gone and I told him I had a family emergency and that I would be able to come back to work tomorrow. I find I can only take being away from Nessie for a few hours so I am not going back to school. I can't take being away that long. Abby you aren't the kind of person I can see being able to hold on to a job for any length of time. I'm not trying to insult you but the way your mind works you wouldn't be able to concentrate on any one thing long enough to get any kind of work done. And like you said before we all are going to have to leave here in a few years. I know the younger we start out someplace the longer we can stay. I have thought about that and I have decided that when the time comes I will be leaving with you I'm not sure what I am going to do about the pack yet maybe I will have them rejoin Sam's pack or have one of the guys take over. I know Leah wants to leave here as soon as she can control her wolf and it is probably the best for her if she does. She can live the life she wants away from here. I know you and I will never have the same kind of relationship we had before but I will always take care of you. You weren't just my lover or girlfriend but you are my best friend there are things you know about me that not even Bella knows. My life wouldn't be complete without you. You are the mother of my children and I will always love you and I really am sorry I imprinted you know I didn't want to but now that I have it's all I want."**

 **Abagail said "I know Jake I can hear your thoughts and feel your feelings my gifts aren't as strong as Edward and Jaspers but I know what your feelings and thoughts are and I know it's pathetic but I'm still in love with you and probably always will be. I will say this I am never going to become involved with another wolf for the rest of my life. It hurts when they imprint even though I completely understand it, it doesn't change the fact that it hurts. I don't like feeling like this. I know it will get better in time but that doesn't help right now."**

 **Jacob asked "Is there anything I can do to make it any better."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "No there isn't anything anyone can do it will just take time. It would be a lot easier if I could hate you but I can't. You remember how you felt when you were in love with Bella but no matter what you did or said she loved Edward. You wanted to hate her at times for causing you that pain but you couldn't because you loved her."**

 **Jacob said "Yeah I remember and I'm sorry you have to feel like that."**

 **Abagail said "Jake there is nothing we can do about it only time heals this kind of pain fortunately we have a lot of time. We have forever. Charlie is going to be coming over every day I can't hide every time he comes over and then after the boys are born how are we going to hide them I think when he comes over tomorrow I'm going to have to explain to him that I too am different and so are the babies. I think Billy is taking everything that has been happening very well. I think he will be excited to learn he is going to have grandsons. I think we should chose family names for them. Seeing as we named Lizzy and Will after my mother and your father maybe we should name them after your great grandfather and great, great grandfather Ephraim and Joseph we can give them the middle names of Jacob after you of course and Charlie who is like a father to me."**

 **Jacob said "I think that is a great idea. But maybe you might want to name one of them after your biological father."**

 **Abagail said "No! that monster doesn't deserve to have anyone named after him. He is nothing more than a killer of innocent young women."**

 **Jacob said "alright I didn't know you felt so strongly about him."**

 **Abagail said "don't get me wrong I'm very happy to be alive and that my brother and sisters are alive. But we never should have been conceived. There are laws about vampires revealing themselves to humans and by having children with humans you definitely reveal yourself. Joham doesn't take care of the women he impregnates and most die because of it only a small amount of the women he impregnated actually lived long enough to deliver their babies and those of course died in childbirth. He could care less if they die after all they are only human and most vampire's only view humans as food. I'm ashamed to say that so did I for a long time. It was how I was raised. I came to hunting animals on my own and when it became clear that my feelings for humans were different then my brother and his aunt's view they helped me find a family that would support me to take care of me until I reached maturity and could take care of myself. They had no idea what kind of people I would end up with. I love them after all they raised me for the first 8 years of my life. Nahuel and Huilen are the closest things I have to real parents at least before I moved here. Carlisle and Esme are my parents now but I feel close to Billy and Charlie as well. Maybe with time my love for you will become that of a close brother I don't know it's a little too soon for me to tell about that."**

 **Alice asked "where did you live with Nahuel and Huilen?"**

 **Abagail said "Chili mostly but we were nomads really, we lived wild in the jungles of South America. My name was Sayen back then. John and Mary changed my name to Abagail. Sayen was too unusual a name for them, Abagail was much more average for them."**

 **Esme asked "it's pretty what does it mean?"**

 **Abagail said "it means Sweet in Mapuche. It is my first language but I was sent to a school in London to learn English properly and to lose my accent. Now of course I have a bit of a British accent but I think I'm getting better at my American accent. I suppose my lack of a proper fashion sense comes from my early childhood we wore animal hides it took me a while to get used to modern clothing at all maybe in time I'll learn to dress more appropriately at least to Alice's standards."**

 **Alice said "I won't stop trying to teach you both how to dress properly. I'm sure my influence will rub off in time."**

 **Edward said "well that explains why you started yelling at me in an ancient language the first time you showed up here."**

 **Bella asked "what do you mean?"**

 **Edward said "Abby over reacted a little the evening after I saved you from Tyler's van killing you."**

 **Abagail said "I did not over react you were in the wrong and I made my feelings about it clear."**

 **Emmett said "she came storming in out of now where and yelled at him and belittled him I believe she questioned his intelligence more than once. Then she threatened to kill him and stormed out. No that wasn't over reacting at all."**

 **Abagail said "his actions threatened everyone's safety at the time. What if Bella wasn't able to keep it a secret or someone else had seen what had happened we would all be either dead or on the run from the Volturi. I really don't think I overreacted if I had over reacted I would have torn him to pieces and turned him to ash now that would be over reacting. But it doesn't matter it is in the past and besides that was how you learned about me wasn't it. I'm sure you all wondered what I was before that since I don't smell like a human and my constant thoughts about blood but you didn't really know."**

 **Rosalie said "All we knew from that was that you weren't human and you knew a lot about vampires and the wolves. How did you know about the wolves anyway? I mean I'm guessing since you were raised by a vampire you were told about the Volturi and vampires in general but how did you know about the wolves?"**

 **Abagail said "Visions, dreams, research, reading thoughts and I saw them while I was hunting a few times. I didn't know about the treaty until later so I did hunt on Quileute land a few times. Don't worry Jake it was only animals and once I learned about the treaty I haven't hunted there since. I have learned that behind nearly every legend there is some truth. And every place I move to I research the local myths and legends so when I learned about the legend of Quileute's being descended from wolves I figured there were shape shifters in their past and maybe in their present when I saw them it confirmed my suspicions. I wonder if the legends of the Haida are true. They have stories about being related to bears. But most native tribes have stories about being related to some animal or other."**

 **Abagail yawned Carlisle said "Abby you should go lie down the babies are taking a lot out of you. You need your rest."**

 **Abagail nodded and said "alright I am tired and thirsty but I'll hunt after I take a nap."**

 **Abagail went up to her room to take a nap.**

 **Carlisle said "Jacob, Abby doesn't always let me know how she is really feeling. Will you do me a favor and tell me if she starts acting not like herself. This pregnancy is harder on her then the last one and seems to be progressing faster as well. I can't seem to get her to drink enough blood and I'm afraid she might become weak. I promised her I would not let her die in child birth and I intend to keep that promise."**

 **Jacob said "Is it really that bad she seemed perfectly healthy to me maybe a little tired but not sick. I mean she doesn't look anything like Bella did."**

 **Carlisle said "right now she is just fine. Nothing a little rest and some blood won't fix but these hybrid pregnancies have a tendency to change very quickly and I don't want to take any chances. Multiples are always high risk with anyone. William and Elizabeth were small but at the growth of Abby's belly I would say these babies are much larger and as you know Abby isn't very big herself. I would just feel better if everyone keeps an eye on her."**

 **Jacob said "alright I don't want anything to happen to her or my sons."**

 **The next day when Charlie came by Abagail explained to him that she was different and so were her children that she wasn't the same as Bella or Jacob but that she and Renesmee were very much alike but not exactly the same either. Charlie seemed to accept the explanation but again asked to only know what he absolutely needed to know.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **As Abagail's pregnancy progressed she was forced to bedrest again but unlike her pregnancy before the boys was stronger and constantly thirsty this combined with Abagail's own thirst caused Abagail to go through four times the amount of blood Bella had and by the last week of the pregnancy she had several broken ribs. Fortunately Abagail had accelerated healing it wasn't as fast as the wolves but after a few days she would heal.**

 **It was November 18th Abagail's 13th birthday. She was due in 4 days and she was lying on the couch with everyone around her. Earlier they had a small celebration Charlie, Sue, Billy and Rachel had come and they gave her gifts but now the guests had left and everyone was relaxing and enjoying the rest of the day.**

 **Jacob and Renesmee were playing together and Rosalie and Bella were playing with the babies. Alice was shopping online. Carlisle was in his office. Esme was drawing and Edward was playing the piano and Emmett and Jasper were watching a football game.**

 **Abagail winced and put her hand on her belly.**

 **Rosalie looked up and asked "are you alright Abby?"**

 **Abagail said "I'm not sure that is the third sharp pain in 15 minutes. I don't know if they are playing football or if it's early labor do you mind helping me to Carlisle's office so he can check."**

 **Jacob got up and helped Abagail up and to Carlisle's office.**

 **Carlisle looked up and asked "are you alright?"**

 **Abagail said "I'm not sure either they are kicking very strongly or its labor do you mind checking for me. It is probably nothing."**

 **Then suddenly a ripping sensation coursed through her accompanied by extreme pain and she screamed.**

 **Jacob supported her weight as her legs gave way.**

 **Carlisle raced to her and picked her up and put her on the exam table. Abagail vomited up blood. It was reminiscent of Bella's birth experience which meant most likely the placenta had detached.**

 **Abagail cried mostly out of fear but also in pain. Jacob was holding her hand.**

 **He said "Abby it's going to be alright. You're going to be alright. We won't let you die I promise you."**

 **Carlisle injected the morphine.**

 **Jacob asked "Carlisle what are you waiting for?"**

 **Carlisle said "I have to let the morphine spread it won't take long."**

 **A few minutes later Carlisle cut into Abagail's belly and delivered the babies just like Abagail had seen they were both boys. And they were far more developed then William and Elizabeth had been they appeared to be about three months old they were identical. Like Renesmee they each had a full set of teeth. The others helped take the boys cleaned them up and dressed them.**

 **Carlisle worked on Abagail and Jacob could tell by the look on his face that there was something seriously wrong.**

 **He asked "what is it?"**

 **Carlisle said "I can't stop the bleeding and her natural healing is too slow to make a difference. She is dying and there is nothing I can do about it."**

 **Jacob said "then what are you waiting for bite her. Damn it I give you permission to bite her if that is what you are waiting for."**

 **Carlisle said "I don't know if it will work she is already half vampire it may have no effect at all."**

 **Abagail was scared and she was becoming weak as she lost blood she cried "Carlisle don't let me die."**

 **Jacob said "You have to at least try to save her."**

 **Carlisle bit Abagail on her neck and wrists and inner thighs then he sat back and waited for a reaction.**

 **It only took a few seconds before Abagail started screaming after about a minute she found it didn't help to scream it felt like she was on fire and it was only getting worse as time went on.**

 **Carlisle looked into her eyes and asked "Is it working? Are you feeling the venom?"**

 **Abagail didn't trust herself to open her mouth if she did she would start screaming again so she nodded.**

 **Carlisle said "I am so sorry Abby I know the pain you are feeling. I promised you I wouldn't let you die and I am keeping that promise. When the process is complete we will help you learn to control your thirst and get used to being a newborn."**

 **Abagail closed her eyes tightly then managed to say one word it was strained but they were able to make it out.**

 **"Human!"**

 **Carlisle said "we won't let you hurt any humans. You might not be able to change your shape anymore after this and you definitely shouldn't use your ability to make fire."**

 **Edward came in holding one of the boys Bella was holding the other.**

 **Abby looked Edward in the eyes in order to communicate more clearly with him and he said "Jake with make the packs understand there will not be a war between us because of you. Yes they are both healthy and very handsome. Don't worry about what we will tell Charlie. We will come up with something to keep him away until you can be around humans. Yes I know you aren't going to be like Bella. Your mind was very much like a newborn before you were bit I suspect it is going to be much worse and your thirst was already a struggle for you to control it is not going to get any easier. At least we know the babies will be safe around you. That's right we won't take any chances. We will introduce them slowly like we did with Bella."**

 **The pain increased and her thoughts became much less coherent. And the blood loss made her very weak. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain.**

 **The last thought Edward got from her was "Bella lied about the morphine."**

 **Edward looked over at Bella and said "did she really?"**

 **Bella asked "did I what?"**

 **Edward said "Abby just had a very clear thought amongst all her pain she thought Bella lied about the morphine. Is that true?"**

 **Bella said "I didn't want to cause you any more pain then you were going through the morphine kept me from moving but I felt it all every last second of it. Morphine does nothing to stop the pain. I don't think anything can."**

 **Abagail screamed "kill me!"**

 **All of the vampires understood they would have given anything to make the burning stop during the transformation.**

 **They were surprised that Abagail could still speak.**

 **They all came and went over the next three days they were all worried about Abagail but they knew that her struggles were just beginning.**

 **The likelihood that she would be like Bella was very slim the likelihood that she would be a typical newborn was even slimmer the likelihood that she would be unique was almost guaranteed.**

 **They worried about be her ability to control her thirst. Abagail was supernaturally strong before she became a vampire so the possibility that she would be the strongest vampire in the world was a real possibility.**

 **But what worried them the most was what was her mind was going to be like. Newborns were notorious for being easily distracted and Abagail had been equally as distracted as a newborn before the transformation of course anything was possible with Abagail because she wasn't human before she was bit and as far as they knew only humans had ever been transformed into vampires so what she would become like was anyone's guess.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Three days later the transformation was complete.**

 **Abagail was looking straight up at the ceiling she knew there were others in the room but at the moment she was fascinated by the dust particles floating in the air she would follow one and then another.**

 **Then she noticed the pattern of the light coming in through the window. she turned towards it and the colors of everything outside the window got her attention. Before she even thought about it she was at the window staring out at it.**

 **Someone called her name and she turned in a blur she cocked her head as she looked at all of them.**

 **There was Bella, and Edward, and Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle and Alice she smiled at them.**

 **Alice who was in the back of the group came forward and said "Abby you need to look in a mirror you are not going to believe the change in you."**

 **Abagail shrugged her shoulders and followed Alice over to a mirror. It took Abagail a minute to realize she was looking at herself.**

 **The person in front of her was perfection. Abagail had been unnaturally pretty before but she still had some flaws and she was young but now she could easily be the most beautiful person in the world and that was being modest.**

 **She was still young of course. Her hair fell in silky lose curls and was lighter it was only a shade darker than Jaspers hair so she was blonde not brunette now like spun rose gold. Her skin which had always been pale was now marble white and flawless there was no sign of pores or freckles or any lines. Of course her eyes were the most striking as they were now bright scarlet.**

 **Abagail was lost in the beauty of her face then she looked down at what she was wearing and she make a face then looked over at Alice.**

 **She asked "It there a cocktail party later? What in the world do you have me dressed in?"**

 **Abagail was wearing a black formal dress with sequins and ruffles that reach just above her knees.**

 **Even Abagail's voice had changed it was like silver bells ringing every time she made a sound.**

 **Alice said "well your fashion sense hasn't changed. That dress happens to be the latest design from France."**

 **Abagail nodded and said "You should get your money back. If you like it so much you should keep it. We are about the same size. Bella can you run up to my room and get some cut offs and a t shirt."**

 **Bella chuckled and asked "aren't you thirsty?"**

 **Abagail's throat was suddenly on fire she said "well I am now that you mentioned it."**

 **Abagail turned around and walked toward the window.**

 **Jasper said "wait up we are coming with you. We don't want anything to happen and if you cross the scent of a human it will take all of us to stop you. If that is even possible."**

 **Abagail shrugged and they jumped out of the window. Abagail noticed that Esme and Rosalie and Jacob weren't there and Bella and Carlisle stayed behind. Then she heard one of her babies cry and she turned around.**

 **Edward said "Not now you can see them after you hunt. Come on let's take care of your thirst."**

 **Abagail smiled and said "I'll race you."**

 **Her childlike attitude had only gotten worse. After all she wasn't yet an adult and now she would forever be a teenager. She was the youngest of them all her development was about that of a young 16 year old.**

 **Abagail ran off and she was fast faster even than Edward.**

 **This only made the others worry more. They wouldn't be able to catch her if she went after humans. There was something particular she was after and she knew where to find it. The trouble was that she was enjoying running so much that she left the others far behind.**

 **Then she came across the scent she was after and she got into the hunt it didn't take her long to find what she was after.**

 **The big hulking grizzly never knew what hit him. Abagail was quenching her thirst when the others caught up to her she was still in the mindset of the hunt and she detected competition for her kill.**

 **She jumped up onto the body of the bear and she hissed at them and got in to an attack stance. This was her kill and she was going to defend it.**

 **She spat out "Mine!"**

 **Jasper warned "stay back from her or she will attack you."**

 **Edward said as calmly as he could "Abby relax calm down we aren't going to take the bear from you. Remember we are your family we are just here to keep you safe."**

 **Edward's words meant very little to her but the calm tone he said them in and the fact that they were staying were they were helped calm her down to the point she came back to her rational thoughts it didn't hurt that Jasper was adjusting her mood.**

 **She smiled and stood up straight and said "Sorry."**

 **Then she jumped off the body and continued drinking from the bear.**

 **When she was done she jumped on Emmett's back and he grabbed her legs.**

 **Jasper said "I've never seen a newborn hunt so well."**

 **Abagail said "Yeah well I'm been hunting since I was a toddler. I'm not exactly your average newborn sorry again about over reacting back there. I was kind of in a wild mindset. Oh look a butterfly pretty. You want to wrestle Em? Bet you I win."**

 **Emmett chuckled and said "you're on little sister."**

 **Then Abagail flipped off of his back and they ran at each other. Abagail grabbed hold of him and threw him nearly a hundred yards into a tree knocking the tree over.**

 **The two of them went at it for nearly a half hour by the time they were finished more than a dozen trees were fallen and the ground all around them was torn up but Abagail won she was sitting on his chest and asked "do you give?"**

 **Emmett chuckled and said "Yes now get off me you crazy newborn."**

 **Abagail got off him and offered her hand to help him up. Abagail hunted three deer and an elk.**

 **Then Edward said "Abby don't you want to meet your son's."**

 **Abagail was excited and a little nervous she asked "How are they?"**

 **Edward said "they miss their mother and they are very much like Nessie they have dark brown almost black curly hair and light brown eyes and dimples and clefts in their chins just like Jacob they are darker then Will and Lizzy but not as dark as Jacob."**

 **Abagail asked "are they venomous and do they drink blood."**

 **Edward said "they aren't venomous but yes they drink blood. They are ageing faster too about half the speed of Nessie."**

 **Abagail asked "I wonder why they are so different there can't be that much difference between them. Maybe Carlisle will know. Was there any problems with the packs?"**

 **Edward said "not exactly. They understand why Carlisle changed you but we had to renegotiate the treaty. The fact that we have created two newborns in two months has made them a little nervous. The new terms state that we can bite a human in an emergency situation with the permission of one of the alpha's and that we can go on Quileute land if we are supervised by one of the wolves but of course we are not allowed to hunt on their land or kill humans. That was so once you are safe to be around humans you can go with Jacob to see Billy with the kids."**

 **Abagail said "that is great there is finally real peace between us. You know what? I feel like I could take on the world right now and win. If I could only concentrate on one thing that long."**

 **Jasper chuckled and said "that is part of being a newborn."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "nope that is part of being me. Somethings don't change. I was hoping with my increased mental capacity the ADD would go away but now it's twice as bad. Pretty flower. What are flowers doing blooming at the end of November?"**

 **Alice said "the weather has been very mild recently I think it's going to be a late winter."**

 **Abagail smiled in fact she hadn't stopped smiling since she opened her eyes.**

 **Out of nowhere she said "Edward why don't you show me around your cottage before we head home for a little bit. I would like to see it with my new eyes."**

 **They were confused at Abagail's request but they showed her the cottage.**

 **They went to the cottage just as Edward's phone rang it was Bella.**

 **Edward said "she's probably calling to find out what is taking so long."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "Nope."**

 **Edward answered the phone they could hear Bella on the other end just fine.**

 **"Edward where are you?"**

 **Edward said "we are almost home Abby wanted to see the cottage first."**

 **Bella said "good keep her there. Charlie, Sue, and Billy are here for a surprise visit. Billy wanted to see his grandson's and Charlie and Sue were at his house when he came up with the brilliant idea. I'll call you when it's safe for her to come home we told them that Abby is sick and away at a special clinic."**

 **Edward said "alright we will wait for your call. Love you."**

 **Bella giggled and said "love you more."**

 **Edward hung up the phone.**

 **Abagail said "Yuck you two are sickening."**

 **Emmett said "you are only saying that because you are jealous. We all have mates and you don't. But don't worry you will find a mate someday."**

 **Abagail rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah I'll just go out to one of those famous clubs were all the single vampires hang out and I am such a catch too. A single mother of 4 infants whose father is a wolf and who is a vegetarian. I'll have to beat them off with a stick. Forgive me if I don't hold my breath. Not that I need to breathe anymore."**

 **Jasper asked "well what about humans? You know you will learn to control your thirst someday and maybe you'll meet a human you will like. The Denali sisters frequently have human lovers. It's what led them to become vegetarians in the first place."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "if I do find a human I like well enough to become involved with I will want to change him and I can't do that without revealing what I am and I don't think you all realize that most humans won't take the news of being a vampire well. Bella isn't typical of how humans react you know jumping at the chance of becoming a vampire. Most would scream and run away as fast as they could gather a mob of angry villagers and storm our house with torches and pitch forks."**

 **Edward chuckled and said "You shouldn't watch cheesy old horror movies so much. You would be hard pressed to find a mob of angry villagers armed with torches and pitch forks today."**

 **Alice said "this isn't something we need to worry about right now anyway. You aren't ready to have a relationship with anyone yet. You are still getting over Jacob and it isn't like you have met anyone you like or that likes you. For all we know this theoretical mate of yours won't show up for decades by then your children will be grown and out of the house unless they really want to stay but they probably won't most children leave home when they get old enough. You might even find that in time you don't want to stay with us any number of us could leave for that matter."**

 **Abagail got sad and asked "Alice are you and Jazz going to leave us? You can't leave it won't be the same without you."**

 **Jasper said "Alice you are upsetting her."**

 **Alice smiled and said "no of course not this is our family I'm just speaking figuratively. I didn't mean to upset you I forget sometimes how quickly newborns emotions can change. Maybe the question of what might happen in the future should wait for another day."**

 **They sat together waiting for Bella's phone call.**

 **Like always Abagail's mind was wondering she was looking at a lose piece of fuzz on the floor and trying to figure out where it might have come from. It wasn't the same color or fabric as the rug. It didn't look to be wool so probably didn't come from a sweater.**

 **Edward asked "Abby you knew Billy, Charlie and Sue were at the house didn't you before Bella called I mean."**

 **Abagail nodded and said "Yep."**

 **Edward asked "but how?"**

 **Abagail said "I can hear their thoughts. That is why I asked to come here first. I thought it would be a good place to wait."**

 **Edward asked "you can hear their thoughts from here?"**

 **Abagail nodded and said "Yeah all my gifts are stronger now at least I think they are. I don't think I can shape shift anymore and even if I can produce fire I don't think I should. I'm a bit more flammable then a used to be. But my telepathy at least is very powerful the nearest I can tell is that I can hear thoughts 10 miles away. It's a good thing hearing the thoughts of humans don't make me thirsty. I don't want to hurt Billy, Charlie and Sue so I thought it would be best if I wait until they leave. I don't think I have the same kind of control Bella has."**

 **Jasper said "from what I have seen so far I would say that is a safe assumption. You are very much more a typical newborn then Bella is."**

 **Abagail said "I want to see my babies. What if I can't control myself around them? What if I can never be around them again? What if I have to leave cause it's not safe."**

 **Abagail was working herself up into a panic.**

 **Jasper said "Abby look at me relax calm down. Focus on my voice."**

 **He used his gift to adjust her mood.**

 **Jasper said "Everything is going to be just fine. The boys smell almost exactly like Nessie and we know that William and Elizabeth smell a little different but Bella seemed to be alright with them so you should be alright too."**

 **Abagail said "But Bella isn't like other newborns and I have a feeling that I am very much like other newborns maybe even worse what if the only reason Bella was alright with them was because she is different. Will I never be able to hold my babies ever again or even be in the same room with them or the same house?"**

 **Jasper said "it's going to be alright, Edward Emmett and I will keep very close to you. We will not let you hurt your babies or anyone else and if you do find you can't control yourself just remember you will learn to. You will even be able to learn to control yourself around humans in time. If I can do it so can you."**

 **Abagail giggled and said "you were the one who tried to kill Bella from a paper cut that produce a single drop of blood."**

 **Jasper said "I didn't say I was perfect and Bella's blood smelled better than most. You do have one more challenges that Bella didn't you know just how good human blood tastes and your struggle with your thirst is most likely going to be worse than it was before. Bella drank human blood as a human but it isn't the same as it is for us so humans are going to be all the more tempting to you."**

 **Abagail said "It's been months since I've killed humans. Not since I became part of the family. It hasn't been easy but I've been good I promise. I have only had animal blood except for what I had during my pregnancy."**

 **Jasper said "that is very good it will help you adjust to the taste of animal blood but your desire for human blood will be greater than it used to be and of course you can't eat human food anymore."**

 **Abagail giggled and rolled her eyes and said "oh no I will miss it so much oh what will I do if I can't eat food that tastes like dirt."**

 **Edward said "ok you can drop the sarcasm. Jasper is just trying to state the facts and technically you can eat small amounts of food but you have to cough it up later."**

 **Abagail said "gee that sure is appetizing I really can't wait. I would rather have grizzly."**

 **Emmett said "Amen to that."**

 **Edwards phone rang it was Bella letting them know it was safe to come home.**

 **They went home and Abagail paused coming up the back stairs.**

 **Jasper took her hand and said "it's going to be alright."**

 **Abagail nodded and went inside.**

 **Abagail was very nervous but everyone else seemed relaxed.**

 **Esme and Bella were holding William and Elizabeth and Rosalie and Jacob where holding Ephraim and Joseph. Renesmee came running up to Edward and he bent down to pick her up.**

 **Edward was standing next to Abagail and Renesmee reached out to her.**

 **Abagail cautiously let Renesmee touch her cheek.**

 **Abagail smiled and said "Yes I really am your Aunt Abby I'm just like the rest of the family now except for Jacob and the babies and you."**

 **Jacob came forward with Ephraim they had been right the boys smelled a lot like Renesmee.**

 **Jacob carefully handed the baby over to her he said "Meet Ephraim. Rosalie has Joseph."**

 **Abagail held her son and smiled down at him she said "Hey little cub I'm your momma."**

 **He smiled up at her showing his dimples then she practically threw him back into Jacob's arms. She stepped as far back from him as she could. Jasper and Emmett were holding her. She wasn't fighting them.**

 **Abagail said "I'm sorry."**

 **Jacob asked "what happened what is wrong?"**

 **Edward said "He's thirsty and Abby can read his thoughts very clearly."**

 **Jasper said "Abby it's alright calm down you are doing very well giving Ephraim back to Jacob and getting away is exactly what you should have done."**

 **Rosalie said "maybe we should feed the boys and Nessie while Abby gets reacquainted with Will and Lizzy."**

 **Jasper and Emmett and Edward stayed really close to Abagail the rest of the day. But nothing negative happened.**

 **Abagail had been most worried about not being able to be with William and Elizabeth since they smelled more human than Joseph and Ephraim. But she was just fine with them and she didn't have to worry about them thinking about blood.**

 **They did discover that Abagail couldn't be in the same room when they were feeding Renesmee and the boys. The smell of blood was just too strong.**

 **Later that night Jacob said "Abby I am so sorry if I hadn't been so adamant to have more children your life wouldn't have been in danger and you wouldn't have had to be changed into a vampire."**

 **Abagail said "Jake it's alright and it could have been lots worse venom might not have had an effect on me and I would have died. Besides there is one thing that has happened that is good because of the change."**

 **Jacob asked "Really what is that."**

 **Abagail said "You know I love you but I'm not attracted to you anymore you stink. So the pain I felt from loving you is gone nothing but a distant memory. We can live together without causing each other pain now."**

 **Jacob said "I am very relieved to hear that and you know that I will always love you to. Now we can put our past behind us and form a closer friendship than we had before. And for the record you stink too"**

 **Chapter 18**

 **December 11th**

 **Bella and Jacob took Renesmee to teach her how to hunt animals. While they were hunting Bella noticed movement on the top of a cliff looking over them she looked up and saw Irina.**

 **Renesmee asked "who is that?"**

 **Bella said "I think it's our cousin from Denali."**

 **Bella called out "Irina!"**

 **Then she ran after her but Irina had jumped off the cliff into the ocean and had swum away.**

 **When they got home Bella told everyone what had happened. Carlisle called Tanya who told them Irina had come to apologize for her behavior at the wedding.**

 **He said "I suppose seeing Jacob was too much for her. Don't worry she will come around she's family."**

 **Abagail was content at the moment she was playing with her children with Jacob and Renesmee by them. Abagail had learned the warning signs of the boys being thirsty and she would let the others know what their needs were before she had a problem with it and if they didn't get to them fast enough she would leave the room.**

 **Charlie still came over nearly every day and most days so did Billy and Abagail could hear their minds long before they got to the house she would go to the cottage or go hunting. Abagail didn't tell the others about how often she wasn't able to control her thirst and how many humans she had already killed.**

 **They had told Charlie that Abagail was sick like Bella had been and that she was away at a special clinic that she was getting better but in order of her to get better she had to become different like Bella but because she was worse than Bella had been it was taking her longer to be well enough to come home.**

 **On December 14th Alice had a vision of Irina going to the Volturi to report that they had created an immortal child and the Volturi was coming to kill all of them.**

 **Bella asked "What's an immortal child?"**

 **Carlisle said "an immortal child is a young child under the age of ten that has been changed most typically they are toddlers. They are very beautiful. To look on them was to love them but they are frozen at the development they were changed. They couldn't be taught or controlled and their creation was deemed illegal because they couldn't keep our secret. A single tantrum could wipe out an enter village. Their creators became quite attached and they would try to defend them entire families were destroyed. The Denali's mother Sasha created an immortal child and hid his existence from them but she couldn't watch him all the time and he got out and killed an entire village bringing the Volturi's attention to him. They killed both the child and Sasha but because the Denali sisters didn't know about him their lives were spared but they have become sticklers for the law ever since."**

 **Bella said "surely all we have to do is explain to them that Renesmee is nothing like those children she learns and grows every day."**

 **Edward said "Aro has enough evidence in Irina's memory. They aren't coming here to talk they are coming to kill us. Irina has dealt us a death sentence."**

 **Abagail was beginning to panic and her hold on Elizabeth was becoming too tight she began to fuss.**

 **Jasper went to her and said "Abby give Jacob Lizzy you are hurting her."**

 **Jacob took Elizabeth and Jasper said "Abby you need to try to calm down."**

 **Abagail shouted back "Calm down! You know very well they will not be satisfied with Renesmee's death alone they will kill us all and I'm not going to let them hurt any of you. They aren't going to touch Renesmee or my children or any of you. I will fight them even if I have to do it by myself I will kill them all."**

 **Jacob said "You won't have to do it alone the packs will fight."**

 **Carlisle said "I would prefer this doesn't come to a fight if only we can explain and show them that Renesmee isn't immortal at least not yet."**

 **Jasper said "Abby and Jacob your courage is admirable but you wouldn't stand a chance. Jane is too powerful and there is Alex and Chelsey as well. Jane can cause extreme pain with a single thought, Alex has an all-encompassing vapor and Chelsey can sever the loyalties you have and make you loyal to the Volturi. The Volturi's defensive weapons are too formidable to fight."**

 **Abagail said "We can't just give up there has to be something we can do."**

 **Emmett said "they might not listen to us but what about others. Carlisle we have friends all over the world surely we can ask them to witness for us."**

 **Esme said "We can ask this of our friends."**

 **They talked about where they were going to go. In the end it was decided that Bella, Edward and Abagail would stay with the kids and welcome their visitors and the others would leave to find as many witnesses as possible. Jacob would inform the packs what was going on. They would leave the next day.**

 **They called the Denali's they didn't go into detail what was going on they just told them they needed their help.**

 **The next morning when everyone was busy getting ready to leave Sam came to the house. He had a message from Alice and Jasper.**

 **They had left late during night and the message said "gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks that is when they will come. Alice. P.S. Abby stay calm and stay close to Edward he will help you. Jasper."**

 **They all were heart broken and Abby knew it was selfish but she couldn't believe Jasper would leave while she still needed him so much. It made her angry that Alice and Jasper would leave them when they all needed them so much Jasper was the best at fighting and Bella and she hadn't been trained to fight yet. Jasper knew about her struggles with humans and the others didn't.**

 **Abagail didn't verbalize her anger but she thought "git's, morons, jerks, cowards. They hate us all and want us to die."**

 **Edward turned toward her and said "No Abby I'm sure they wouldn't have left if they didn't have a good reason. You are not even a month old Jasper would not have left you when you are still having so much trouble controlling yourself if there wasn't a good reason and he couldn't take you with him he knows you can't leave the babies behind and the chance of you encountering a human was too great. We are just going to have to figure a way for you to learn to calm yourself down without his help."**

 **Abagail huffed and ran off into the woods.**

 **Edward said "she'll be back when she calms down. Come on the sooner you leave the sooner you can return with witnesses."**

 **The next day the Denali arrived they were shocked and frightened when they saw Renesmee and the twin boys. They were ageing at half the rate Renesmee was. But all five children were supernaturally beautiful.**

 **Tanya said "what have you done this is a crime you have risked all of our lives. They are abominations."**

 **Abagail hissed at them and yelled "How dare you insult my children. I'll kill you." Abagail leapt at her. Jacob and Bella restrained Abagail with difficulty.**

 **Edward said "Abby calm yourself down you know the kids look like immortal children. If you can't control yourself either go to your room or go hunting."**

 **Abagail pushed Bella and Jacob off of her and ran upstairs.**

 **Edward said "let me explain please the children are not what they look like. Renesmee is Bella and my biological daughter. The others are Jacob and Abby's children. Abagail is like Renesmee her father is a vampire and the twin boys take after her. Irina didn't let us explain and reported that we created an immortal child now the Volturi are coming for us. We are not asking anyone to fight just to witness that Nessie isn't immortal. Fortunately they do not know about the other children. Please if you just give her a chance she can show you."**

 **Carmen stepped forward and let Renesmee touch her cheek.**

 **Carmen turned to her family and said "it is true she isn't immortal."**

 **Each of them let Renesmee convince them.**

 **Tanya asked "Do all the children communicate like this."**

 **Edward said "no this is Nessie's own unique gift but the babies have their own gifts as well. All four of them can shape shift and Lizzy can move things with her mind and the boys can read thoughts. Abby said that they will develop more gifts as they get older. Coming into their full power by the time they are two years old."**

 **Eleazar asked "when did Abby become a newborn?"**

 **Edward said "it's been almost 4 weeks the placenta detached when she went into labor with the boys she was bleeding to death and Carlisle couldn't stop the bleeding he bit her in desperation we didn't even know if it would work with her being half vampire but fortunately it did. However she has been having a particularly hard time controlling her impulses and thirst and now that Jasper has left there is no one to adjust her moods to help her calm down. Fortunately Bella seems to have an uncommonly high level of control for a newborn. I'm not sure I could take two out of control newborns on my own."**

 **Abagail yelled from upstairs "they are thirsty."**

 **Edward said "make yourselves at home. This is something Jacob and I have to take care of."**

 **Renesmee looked over at Edward and said "Dad can I have some too."**

 **Edward said "Nessie you are supposed to be getting used to hunting animals."**

 **Renesmee pouted and said "please."**

 **Edward said "Oh alright."**

 **Jacob was already filling two sippy cups for the boys and a glass for Renesmee.**

 **As soon as the boys and Renesmee were drinking Abagail called down "Thank you."**

 **When they kids were done and Jacob cleaned out the cups he prepared two bottles of formula for Will and Lizzy they had found a blend for sensitive babies that they could keep down.**

 **Abagail came down and said "Sorry I guess I overreacted a little. I've become prone to that recently. I'm a little over protective where my children are involved."**

 **Jacob handed Abagail a bottle and she picked up Elizabeth.**

 **Kate said "it is perfectly understandable of course you are protective of you children and you are a very new newborn."**

 **Abagail said "according to Jasper I actually have less control then the average newborn unlike Bella who has better control then mature vampires. Now would you like me to introduce you to my children? You remember Elizabeth Esme and William Carlisle from when you were here this summer. The twin boys are Ephraim Jacob who is in the blue and Joseph Charlie who is in the red. Lizzy and Will are older by a few months but they are ageing only slightly faster than humans and the boys are ageing at half the rate as Renesmee which is the same rate I aged. Of course Bella was human and my mother wasn't and neither am I or Jake for that matter."**

 **Eleazar said "Abby I have never felt anyone with such powerful gifts before and I'm not sure if I can tell all of what you can do. The strongest are telepathy and empathy and telekinesis but there are many others."**

 **Abagail said "Yes I know I had many gifts before I was bit but once I became a newborn they became much stronger and I have developed more also."**

 **Abagail got up quickly and handed Elizabeth to Edward and ran outside and ran into the woods.**

 **Tanya asked "what's going on?"**

 **Edward said "we forgot to call Charlie and let him know we have company we are going to have to tell him not to come over for a while it's fine with you here he met you all at the wedding but we are going to have company that hunt humans soon and it won't be safe for him to come here then. When he comes to visit Abby either goes to our cottage or goes hunting. He thinks she is sick and is at a clinic getting better. Once she can control her thirst she'll be able to stay when he comes over."**

 **Kate asked "Does he know about us?"**

 **Edward said "no not really he does know about the wolves but all he knows about us is that we are different and he has asked to know as little as possible about us. He only wants to know what he needs to know."**

 **Bella said "Renesmee grandpa is almost here remember no talking and no biting."**

 **Renesmee said "I know he is human."**

 **Bella said "that's right."**

 **Edward said "Bella your contacts."**

 **Bella went to the bathroom and put her contacts in.**

 **They kept the bathroom stocked with contacts for Bella and if Abby would need them too.**

 **Charlie came in and was surprised to see the Denali but not the rest of the family.**

 **Edward explained that they were going to be having a lot of friends and family over for the rest of the month and that it would be best if after today that he didn't come over until they let him know it was alright and that they would bring Renesmee to him to visit.**

 **Charlie didn't really understand so he asked "what is going on?"**

 **Bella said "it has to do with things you have asked not to know about. Need to know remember dad."**

 **Charlie said "of course."**

 **Charlie asked "Is there anything new from Abby?"**

 **Bella said "the doctors say she is getting better but not well enough to come home yet."**

 **Charlie said "Jacob it can't be easy for you with Abby being gone and you being responsible for 4 babies."**

 **Jacob said "Charlie Abby and I are no longer a couple."**

 **Charlie asked "Jacob you didn't break up with her while she is sick did you?"**

 **Jacob said "it was a mutual decision and we are still good friends and when she gets better we are going to co parent we just aren't good as a couple. It's a good thing we found out before we married."**

 **Charlie said "well at least you are both mature enough to realize that and can peacefully raise your children together."**

 **Jacob said "I need to go call dad so he knows he shouldn't come over either. You know maybe I'll go over and bring the kids for a visit instead."**

 **Edward said "be sure to bring the boys "juice" with you."**

 **Jacob smiled and said "I will the boys get very thirsty."**

 **Charlie stayed for a while and Jacob returned in the afternoon.**

 **Abagail looked disappointed when she returned.**

 **Edward asked "is something wrong Abby."**

 **She wasn't going to tell him that she had just killed three men and she was disappointed in herself so she came up with a story.**

 **Abagail said "the grizzlies are hibernating. I had to hunt Elk they are almost as bad as human food."**

 **Renesmee said "human food tastes like dirt."**

 **Abagail giggled and said "yes it does but you need to learn to eat it so you can convince humans you are one of them when you get older. You can't drink blood in front of humans. They don't understand about us."**

 **Renesmee said "humans are dumb."**

 **They all laughed.**

 **Abagail said "a lot are dumb that is true especially compared to you. You are so smart."**

 **Renesmee reached up to Abagail and she bent down so she could touch her cheek.**

 **Abagail said "I know I hate lying to Charlie too but we only lie to him to keep him safe. If he knew the truth the Volturi would kill him."**

 **Renesmee asked "are they coming to kill us is that why Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left."**

 **Abagail said "no sweetheart I would never let that happen and I think they left to protect us. You know Alice knows things the rest of us don't. I think she must be doing something to help us and Jasper couldn't let her leave without him even though he had very important responsibilities here. I'm sure when this is all over they will come back. So I don't want you to worry about this anymore. Just enjoy all the new people that you are going to meet. They will be afraid at first when they see you but once they get to know you they will love you. Now I think it's time for your nap, you are tired aren't you."**

 **Renesmee nodded. Edward picked her up and took her to the cottage to her room and put her down for a nap.**

 **Bella said "Abby thank you for what you said to Renesmee. I don't want her worrying about this anymore than she has to. Even if what you told her isn't true it made her feel better."**

 **Abagail said "I didn't lie to her. I am not going to let her be killed even if it means she and Jacob have to run away and we never see them again I'm not going to let her die. Billy will take care of my babies if it comes to that and I really do believe Alice and Jasper are doing something to help us and that they will be back. You know I have visions too and there are things that I have seen that make me believe everything is going to be alright but my mind is so scattered it is hard to focus on anything. Everyone says it will get better but if I could just focus on my visions right now I'm sure there is something I could do to help with this mess but it is all so confusing."**

 **Bella said "Abby I know you want to help and that you love Renesmee as much as I do just like I love your babies and I know you are very strong we both are after all we are newborns but Abby they say that Jane, Alex and Chelsey will be able to destroy us on their own let alone the rest of the Volturi. I just don't see how this is going to end happily."**

 **Abagail said "have faith in Carlisle he can do anything. If he says it won't lead to a fight you can believe him. We just have to show Aro and the others that Renesmee isn't a threat and if anyone can do that Carlisle can. Still it's too bad the rest of us don't have your shield then there wouldn't be a threat at all. They wouldn't be able to touch us. It's too bad we don't have more time. Maybe with time you could learn to expand it to shield others."**

 **Bella asked "Is that even possible?"**

 **Eleazar said "Gifts can be developed with time."**

 **Kate said "At first I could only produce a shock in my palms but now I can radiate it all over my body."**

 **Bella said desperately "How? Show me! If I can learn to protect others then we really have a chance."**

 **Kate said "alright but you are going to need someone to shield against my shock."**

 **Abagail said "I'll do it and I promise to try not to attack you if you hurt me."**

 **Kate said "I'd appreciate that."**

 **They practiced for a while until Abagail said "Ok stop I can't take anymore right now. If we keep up I can't promise Kate will keep her head attached to her shoulders."**

 **Kate said "that is enough for today any way we can practice more tomorrow. Bella you really are doing remarkably well and Abby your control over your impulses are getting better if you can recognize your limits."**

 **Abagail said "You mean there might be some hope for me yet."**

 **Carmen said "of course there is you are just very young right now we have all been where you are now and we learned to control ourselves so will you it just takes time."**

 **Bella said "like Jasper keeps telling you if he can learn to control his thirst so can you."**

 **Abagail said "Yeah but it is so much more than just my thirst I won't lie I have been struggling with it more than I thought I would but it isn't the only thing I have to learn to control if it was just that it wouldn't be so hard but my emotions and thoughts are all over the place and they change without a moment's notice."**

 **Tanya said "It does get better it's just the first year that is the hardest and I know that sounds like a long time but you are immortal now a year is nothing compared to the rest of your life."**

 **Abagail said "yeah I guess your right I'm just worried about coming across humans before I learn to control my thirst. That would not be good I don't want to kill humans but I have killed human, many humans. It's not like I mean to but if I'm hunting and I cross their sent mid hunt I can't stop myself."**

 **Bella said "you couldn't help that you were just a child at the time you didn't know any better."**

 **Eleazar said "you are in good hands none of us will let you kill a human and I know your family won't either."**

 **Abagail said "you are my family too. We are cousins right?"**

 **Carmen smiled and said "that's right we are."**

 **Later that day Peter and Charlotte arrived they were friends of Jasper and Jasper and Alice had sent them. They too were frightened at first but were won over and they agreed to witness and fight if necessary.**

 **Over the next week every day more vampires arrived. The Irish coven and the Egyptian coven and the nomads, Garrett, Randel, Mary and Alistair.**

 **The Amazons Senna and Zafrina arrived unexpectedly and what the others hadn't expected was that Abagail knew them.**

 **Zafrina and Senna hugged her and Senna said "Sayen you have grown up and you have become an immortal. Nahuel and Huilen would be proud of you."**

 **Bella asked "Abby how do you know them?"**

 **Abagail said "when I lived with my brother we met and every few years we would run into each other. We lived in the same general area. They have known me since I was very young. But where is Kachiri?"**

 **Zafrina said "she couldn't come she is busy doing something else. But she sent us to help."**

 **Later that day the Romanian coven arrived Carlisle welcomed them but unlike the others who had come to help the Cullen's they were only interested in getting revenge on the Volturi.**

 **With so many vampires arriving more of the Quileute's changed too. They were very young and with all of the Vampires at the Cullen's Jacob had his pack run with Sam's pack.**

 **Bella and Abagail were taught to fight as everyone trained in order to be ready for when the Volturi arrived. It turned out Bella was a good fighter but Abagail was a natural she not only used her physical abilities but her gifts as well. No one could touch her not even Edward who could read her thoughts. Abagail enjoyed fight training greatly and she would fight anyone who was willing.**

 **She loved wrestling with Emmett and Edward and Jasper. Carlisle was too refined to wrestle with her as were the girls. But now that Jasper was gone and Edward was too worried to have fun anymore it was only Emmett who would wrestle with her.**

 **Emmett and Abagail were wrestling and a group had formed around them to watch. At one point Abagail tore off Emmett's left arm. Emmett screamed and Abagail was shocked at what she had done.**

 **Emmett said "Abby give me my arm back."**

 **Abagail smiled wickedly and said "Oh you mean this arm is this the arm you are talking about I wasn't sure."**

 **She held it out to him and just as he was reaching for it. She pulled it back out of his reach. She teased him with it letting him get close then going just out of reach. The crowd started laughing at Abagail's little game but Emmett was getting angry and Emmett didn't get angry often.**

 **"Abby this is getting really old give me my arm back right now."**

 **Abagail had climbed a tree and was dangling the arm and said "Jump Em."**

 **Then a voice that Abagail always obeyed called from the crowd "Abagail Cullen you will give your brother back his arm this minute."**

 **Abagail jumped down from the tree and hung her head and handed Emmett his arm and said "Sorry Em."**

 **Emmett took his arm and smirked down at her then she went over to Carlisle and said "I'm sorry I was just playing with Em."**

 **Carlisle said "there are times for games and this isn't one of them. You need to realize that we are all facing a very serious threat. If there is time for a game that means there is time for you to train as well and don't you think that would be a better use for your time then to tease your brother."**

 **Abagail said "Yes sir sorry it won't happen again."**

 **He raised up his arm to put it around her but she flinched when she saw the movement and he saw the fear in her eyes.**

 **Abagail had been living with the Cullen's since March and she knew with all her heart that Carlisle would never hurt her but she still was traumatized by the abuse John and Mary had subjected her to and she associated beatings with misbehavior.**

 **Carlisle frowned and embraced her and said "it's alright sweetheart why don't you go inside and see if the babies are up from their naps."**

 **Jacob took the kids over to Billy's as often as he could he didn't like them being surrounded by human hunting vampires and Bella and Edward took Renesmee to see Charlie every few days.**

 **On Christmas Jacob took the kids to spend the day with Billy and Rachel.**

 **Abagail said "I wish I could go to but it isn't safe for me to be around Billy and Rachel. Wish them Happy Christmas for me."**

 **Jacob said "I will and in American we say Merry Christmas."**

 **Abagail said "right Merry not Happy."**

 **Garrett said "stupid Limey."**

 **Abagail turned and yelled "I'm not a Limey I'm Chilean. I was just sent to England to learn English the accent stuck."**

 **Carlisle said "Abby Garrett was just joking and your accent is much more American than it used to be. There will be no hint of an accent in a short time. Garrett just has a natural aversion to anything to do with England."**

 **Abagail said "but he likes you and you were born in England."**

 **Garrett said "Carlisle is the only good thing that came from England."**

 **Alistair had taken over Abagail's room.**

 **They had turned the attic in to a room for Abagail and when Edward and Bella moved into the cottage they turned Edward's old room into a room for the boys Elizabeth shared a room with Abagail.**

 **Alistair hated being around people he had a gift he was a tracker but the way his gift worked was that he could track any animate object and the way his gift also worked let him feel just how many people were coming and when he felt them he decided to leave he was the most reluctant to have come in the first place and he was not going to risk dying in a fight against the Volturi so the evening of Christmas he left.**

 **The 28th everyone went hunting. Garrett who was fascinated with the vegetarian lifestyle and was in love with Kate so he went hunting with them the human hunting vampires left the area to hunt.**

 **They were hunting and Abagail was a little farther than the others and she was on the trail of a mountain lion when she came across a scent that she couldn't resist.**

 **Edward turned to her direction he had read her thoughts and yelled "Abby no!"**

 **Abby either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him she sped off before anyone could stop her she was off in a flash after whoever it was.**

 **Abagail was much faster than any of them and stronger.**

 **She had killed the man before the others had caught up to her.**

 **What surprised them was that she hadn't bit him she hadn't drank a single drop from him. She had beat him to death. He wasn't even recognizable as human now. He was just a mass of bloody pulp. Abagail was covered in his blood that had splattered up as she beat him.**

 **Abagail was still beating on the man's dead body and she was sobbing.**

 **Carlisle went to her cautiously and put his arms around her from behind.**

 **She let him gently pull her away.**

 **He put his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the gruesome scene.**

 **The others were silent they didn't know what to say so they followed Carlisle and Abagail away leaving the body where it was.**

 **When they got back to the house Abagail had stopped crying.**

 **Bella asked "Abby what happened back there? We all expected that the first time you came across humans you would hunt them not what happened."**

 **Abagail hadn't spoken a single word since they had found her.**

 **Abagail said "I don't care if I hadn't had a drop of blood in a hundred years and he was the last human on earth I would never drink his blood. I would never put anything of his into my body ever again."**

 **Carlisle said "It's alright Sweetheart we understand."**

 **Jacob asked "no we don't. What the hell happened?"**

 **Edward said "Abby came across a human while she was hunting but she didn't hunt him she didn't drink a single drop of his blood. She beat him to death so much so that only his sent proved that he was human. It was John Ambrosius her former adoptive father."**

 **Jacob said "You mean that monster that practically killed Abby? Well in that case good. Abby you did what I wanted to do when you told me what he did to you."**

 **The others didn't understand.**

 **So Carlisle explained "When Abby left her brothers care she was adopted by John and Mary Ambrosius she lived with them for two years and in that time he abused her in every way you can imagine. In March he went a little mad and he killed Mary and Abby's dog Shadow and was trying to kill Abby she was able to send us a message using her gifts and we were able to stop him in time. That was when she officially became part of our family and he was arrested. I don't know how he came to be in the forest tonight but Abby got her much deserved revenge."**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The night of the 29th Jacob took the babies over to Billy's with as many supplies as he could manage.**

 **Then he joined the others who were preparing for the Volturi to arrive. Abagail had a vision that they would arrive in the morning of the 31st.**

 **Abagail spoke privately with Jacob and Bella and said "Jake if it looks like things are going to go badly tomorrow Bella has prepared a bag it is under my bed. It has documents and money in it for both you and Renesmee. Take her to Chili and find Nahuel and Huilen they will help keep you both safe from the Volturi. I don't think it will come to that but we need to be prepared if it does. I know you will take care of her."**

 **Bella said "I know asking you to leave the packs and your own children behind is a lot to ask but please if a fight happens take my daughter and protect her."**

 **Jacob said "I will protect her with my very life. Abby what in the world are you wearing."**

 **Abagail was wearing her native clothing it was made of animal skins and was decorated in beads and shells. It was similar to what the amazons were wearing.**

 **Abagail said "If I am going to die tomorrow I'm going to do it dress how I like. This is what I am most comfortable in. This is how I dressed most of my life and if I'm going to die I prefer to be wearing this. It is a good thing Alice isn't here she would have a fit."**

 **Mid-morning the next day the Volturi arrived. Abagail was standing next to Edward on the other side of him was Bella and she was holding Renesmee's hand a moment later the wolves appeared. Jacob went to stand next to Renesmee.**

 **Irina was surprised to see her coven standing with the Cullen's.**

 **Carlisle stepped forward and said "Aro let us discuss things as we used to."**

 **Aro said "Fair words for the battalion you have brought against us."**

 **Carlisle said "that was not my intention no law has been broken."**

 **Caius said "do you take us for fools. We see the child."**

 **Carlisle said "she is not immortal. These witnesses can attest to that or you can look there is blood in her veins the blush in her cheeks proves that."**

 **Caius said "artifice."**

 **Aro said "I will get to the truth."**

 **Abagail whispered "Bella now."**

 **Bella formed her shield to protect everyone from Jane and Chelsea and Alex's powers.**

 **Edward said "Aro would you please tell Jane, Chelsea and Alex to stop trying to attack my wife it will do no good."**

 **Aro nodded to them and they stopped.**

 **Aro said "Edward seeing as the child clings to your newborn mate I can't help to think you have something to do with this. Please explain."**

 **He held out his hand and Edward came forward and took it.**

 **Aro said "I'd like to meet her."**

 **Edward went back to get Renesmee.**

 **Bella, Jacob, Emmett and Abagail went with them. When they got to Aro Renesmee reached out to Aro. Abagail hissed in worry.**

 **Edward said "Abby it's alright."**

 **Emmett grabbed her upper arm tightly. Renesmee touched Aro's cheek.**

 **Then she dropped her hand and Aro said "magnifico. Half mortal half immortal carried by this newborn while she was still human."**

 **Caius said "Impossible."**

 **Abagail huffed.**

 **Aro smiled at her then turned to him and said rather amused "do you think they tricked me brother."**

 **They went back to their side but Emmett didn't let go of Abagail all it would take was her to lose control for a moment to cause a fight.**

 **Caius said "bring the accuser forward."**

 **Felix and Demetri brought Irina forward**

 **Caius asked "Is this the child you saw?"**

 **Irina said "I can't be sure this child is different, bigger. The mistake was mine, the Cullen's are innocent I will take full responsibility."**

 **Abagail closed her eyes tightly and concentrated with all her worth.**

 **Caius nodded and Felix and Demetri tore Irina apart and Caius burned her. The Denali ran forward to stop them but Emmett Edward and Garrett stopped them.**

 **Edward said "this is what they want if you attack them now we will all die."**

 **They relaxed and the guys let go of them and they went to hold each other.**

 **Carlisle said "no crime has been committed."**

 **Aro said "agreed but does that mean there is no danger. We have no idea what this child will become and it is even more important now that our secret remains so for the first time in history humans pose a threat to us with their modern weapons. We cannot take any chance they can find out about us. We can avoid a fight today only to die tomorrow."**

 **Abagail was angry and yelled "that is not true. Renesmee poses no threat to any of us. I was a hybrid before I became immortal and so are my siblings you never knew about us and neither did anyone else if that isn't being able to keep your secret then what is. You are reaching for an excuse to kill us so you can have those of us with gifts join you."**

 **Caius said "You are lying you simply are a newborn who is afraid to die."**

 **Abagail hissed and started to run at them but Emmett, Bella, Edward and Carlisle grabbed her. She fought against them.**

 **Carlisle said "Abby stop it. Control yourself or you will have to leave."**

 **Abagail stopped fighting and crossed her arms once they let go of her but she did hissed at Caius.**

 **Edward smirked then said "If we could prove that there is no threat can we live in peace?"**

 **Caius said "Of course but such a thing can't be known."**

 **Abagail giggled and she was jumping up and down with excitement.**

 **Edward said "actually it can."**

 **Out of the woods Alice and Jasper and Huilen and Nahuel and Kachiri entered the clearing. Abagail couldn't control herself anymore she went running to them and embraced Nahuel.**

 **Nahuel laughed and said "It's good to see you too Sayen. I've missed you. I need you to let go now I have to talk to Aro."**

 **Abagail let go of her brother and hugged Huilen.**

 **She said "you have grown up."**

 **Abagail took her hand and they walked over in front of Aro and the others.**

 **Kachiri went over to her coven.**

 **Alice said "I have been looking for witnesses myself in Chili."**

 **Caius said "We have enough witnesses."**

 **Aro said "I will hear him."**

 **Nahuel said "my father is a vampire and my mother was human like the child. I can survive off of either blood or human food I reached maturity at 7 years and haven't changed since I am 150 years now. Sayen is my youngest sister. If you have more questions about people like me and the child I suggest you ask my father Joham. He thinks of himself as a scientist who is creating a new super race. All that I ask is you don't kill my sisters they are innocent. You would have known all of this already if you had simply let Sayen explain."**

 **Abagail stuck her tongue out at Aro then took Nahual's hand and led him over to where the Cullen's were.**

 **Aro turned around and addressed the Volturi and their witnesses and said "dear ones there is no danger here. We will not fight today. Let us go home."**

 **Then they left.**

 **The Romania's said "Now is the time to attack we have them on the run."**

 **Carlisle said "not today."**

 **Stefan said "Fools the Volturi might forgive but they will not forget. This is not the last you have heard from them I can guarantee."**

 **Abagail said "Oh shut up and leave already."**

 **Abagail hugged Alice but ignored Jasper.**

 **The witnesses began to leave and over the next few days everyone had left.**

 **Nahuel and Huilen stayed for a few days getting to know the Cullen's and spending time with Abagail and the babies.**

 **The Denali called when they got home and wanted to talk to Abagail.**

 **Abagail took the phone and asked "did you like the surprise that was waiting for you when you got home Tanya?"**

 **Tanya said "How did you do it?"**

 **Abagail said "I have many gifts more than even I know about yet."**

 **Tanya said "She wants to talk to you."**

 **There was a moment of quiet then Irina got on the phone and said "Abby I don't know how I can thank you. You saved my life."**

 **Abagail said "You can thank me by staying alive and never going to the Volturi about us every again. We are family and you talk to family first no matter what."**

 **Irina said "I know that now and thank you again."**

 **Abagail said "Really it was nothing maybe all of you can come for a visit sometime I'm sure the others will be surprised to see you but try to stay away from any other immortals we don't want the Volturi to learn you are still alive."**

 **Irina said "I will but you do know that it is the law."**

 **Abagail said "it's a stupid law. I should go now take care of yourself and help Garrett with his new diet."**

 **Irina chuckled and said "I will and good luck to you learning to control yourself."**

 **They each hung up the phone and her family was looking at her in shock and surprise. They of course could hear both sides of the conversation easily.**

 **Bella asked "How is she alive we all saw her killed?"**

 **Abagail smirked and said "well I have many new gifts and the ones that I had before are much stronger and have expanded. Shape shifting used to be my strongest gift but now my strongest gift is telepathy but it is so much more than it used to be. I don't just hear thoughts now I can also communicate directly with someone's mind and I can control them to. I can make them do or believe anything. I knew what Caius was about to do so I made everyone believe they had killed Irina but it was all an illusion. I teleported Irina home and I changed the tenor of her mind just a little. Just enough that Demetri wouldn't know she was still alive. Of course now she has a passion to garden."**

 **Abagail giggled and did a little dance and said "there is no one like me. I am the best. I can do anything."**

 **Carlisle said "Abby that is an understatement. You are by far the most unique person that has ever lived."**

 **Three days later Jasper said "Abby this has gone on long enough you are being childish you have to talk to me sometime."**

 **Abagail turned to Alice and asked "did you hear something I thought I heard a bunch of hot air escaping from over in that direction."**

 **Jasper said "Abby come on you have to forgive me for leaving. I had to go there was no choice. I couldn't let Alice go by herself."**

 **Abagail turned to him and said "You left and I needed you and Alice is very capable of taking care of herself. She is much stronger than you give her credit for. While you were gone I killed humans a lot. If you had been here that might not have happened."**

 **Jasper took her hands and said "Abby I swear I will never leave again until you can control your thirst. You won't have to experience that every again."**

 **Abagail hugged him. She loved all of her family and they were all protective of her but Jasper was her favorite brother and they had been close ever since Abagail had made herself know to them. Jasper had started his immortal life out as part of a newborn army and he was in charge of training and teaching the newborns. Abagail had always been very much like a newborn and it was a bit of a relief for him knowing that there was someone else that struggled just as much if not more than he did.**

 **Suddenly she pushed away from him and ran out of the house.**

 **A few moments later Charlie pulled up to the house. Jasper said "Charlie really should call before he comes over. Abby might not hear him in time."**

 **Bella went to the bathroom to put in her contacts.**

 **Edward said "we called him and told him he could come over today. But maybe you are right."**

 **Bella answered the door when Charlie came in and Renesmee ran to him.**

 **He picked her up and Charlie asked "did you all have a good visit with your friends and family?"**

 **Carlisle said "Yes thank you it was a very productive visit."**

 **Charlie stayed for a very long time it was late at night when he finally left.**

 **When Abagail came back to the house Carlisle had explained to Jasper and Alice about Abagail's kill while she was gone.**

 **Jasper said "Abby you made me feel guilty for nothing but do you know something you shouldn't have been able to kill him like that making him bleed like that without drinking some of his blood no matter how angry and disgusted you were at him. I think that means you are learning to control your thirst we are going to have to test it maybe you should stay in the room when we feed the boys next time to see if you can control yourself."**

 **Abagail said "you mean I might be able to stay when Charlie, Sue and Billy come over soon. I really miss them."**

 **Jasper said "I think so but let's not rush things. Why don't we start with pouring a cup of blood in the same room as you first."**

 **In the morning when the kids woke up they tested Abagail and though it made her thirsty she was able to control herself she still couldn't bring herself to prepare it for the boys but she could be in the same room with them and she could even hold them while they drank their blood.**

 **Two weeks later they attempted to have Abagail stay in the house when Charlie came over. She had put contacts in just in case. She had to be in another room at first but after a few minutes she felt comfortable enough to go in the same room she stayed behind him at first then she slowly walked up to him**

 **She said "Hi Charlie."**

 **He turned around and smiled and said "Abby why didn't anyone tell me you were back. Are you alright?"**

 **Abagail said "Yeah I'm still a little weak but much better. It was pretty scary there for a while."**

 **Charlie said "You are different now."**

 **Abagail said "I had to change in order to get better. It's not too weird is it?"**

 **Charlie said "as long as you are better that is what matters. Abby there is something you should know John Ambrosius has escaped from prison there hasn't been any sign of him in months but Interpol says they believe he has come back to the states and that he might try to come after you."**

 **Abagail said "I really don't know how to explain how I know this Charlie but he will not be coming after me or causing any trouble to anyone ever again. We will never hear from him again and that is just fine with me. I want to put all of that in my past and just focus on the future from now on and raise my children. I think I'm going to go up to my room and lie down now I'm getting tired. It was very good seeing you Charlie."**

 **Charlie said "You have no idea how good it is to see you home but go on we don't want you to have a relapse go get some rest."**

 **Abagail was very careful not to move to quickly and even stumbled on the steps to make it seem more realistic.**

 **When he left she came back downstairs she asked "was I alright? Was I convincing enough?"**

 **Jasper said "you were perfect saying you were tired and stumbling really sold it."**

 **Abagail said "I had to come up with an excuse to leave I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself but it's good to know I can spend a few minutes with a human in the room. He smells really good. I came up with the stumble at the last minute. I figured that since I had been sick for so long that my legs would probably be weak from being in bed all that time and I did used to be clumsy so I thought it would look natural."**

 **Jacob said "You are perfect and it won't be long before you can stay in the same room with Charlie, Sue and Billy and Rachel for hours. You already know what it takes to pass as a human since you were doing it for years.**

 **As time passed Abagail's thirst wasn't the only thing she learned to control even though her thoughts still were a bit scattered and she had new thoughts every thirty seconds or so she found that she could separate them from what was important and what she could ignore and she could think about many things all at the same time.**

 **As Alice had hoped both Bella and Abagail's fashion since had improved but neither of them would ever really have the same passion for it that she did.**

 **Carlisle bought Abagail a car once she was able to safely go out in public alone. She still liked to have someone with her most of the time but it symbolized a big milestone for Abagail.**

 **Abagail found that she had a great passion and talent for the arts particularly sculpting and anything to do with wood working.**

 **Abagail's eyes still had not changed color they were just as bright red as they had been when she first became a newborn. This made everyone wonder about her it had been more than a year since she was a newborn by now her eyes should have become gold and even if she had been killing humans her eyes should have become burgundy. But she had never said anything about killing humans and no one had mysteriously disappeared or any dead bodies found. So they simply passed it off as one of the many things that was unique about Abagail.**

 **Abagail could safely be around humans in normal everyday interactions the trouble happened if she crossed the scent of humans while she was hunting. When that happened she never could stop herself no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't fight the hunting instinct. Jasper nearly always hunted with Abagail and he helped hide the truth of Abagail's frequent kills from the rest of the family. He believed she would learn to control herself with time but he couldn't blame her for going after humans when she was in mid hunt. He didn't think the rest of the family would understand as well as he did and Jacob and the packs definitely wouldn't.**

 **The Cullen's lived their lives in peace and the years seemed to fly by before they knew it 4 years had passed and it was time for them to move on.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **When they made the decision that it was time to move on.**

 **Carlisle said "well we have to get new paperwork for everyone to reflect our new supposed ages. This is the chance to decide what Jacob, Bella and Abby are going to go by. The children age so fast that it would be best that they do not attend school we will educate them just as we have been doing."**

 **Jacob said "I'll keep my name."**

 **Bella said "I think I will go by my maiden name to avoid confusion."**

 **Carlisle said "Abby the Ambrosius changed your name to Abagail now you could go back to being known as Sayen if you want or pick any other name if you wish."**

 **Abagail said "I think it would be best if I continue being known as Abby it is what you all know me as but maybe my middle name could be Sayen and since I'm blonde now I should probably go by Hale but I could also pretend to be related to Alice because of my size but because of the difference in my coloring I don't think we could pass as sisters but maybe cousins of course Carlisle you are also blonde I could pass as your sister or niece or something too. What do you all think?"**

 **Carlisle said "I think it would be best if you are Jasper and Rose's younger sister if it is alright with them of course."**

 **Jasper said "that would be great."**

 **Rosalie said "I would be honored if you take my last name and you are my youngest sister."**

 **Abagail said "Yes I am and you are my eldest sister I just wish I didn't have to repeat high school again I barely made it through the first time."**

 **Edward said "Your mind is much more organized then it used to be and the capacity of your mind is vast now as well. I'm sure you will do just fine and if you do have trouble we all can help you."**

 **Finding an existing home that was large enough for all of them and where they would be moving too was the next problem to solve. If they couldn't find one they would have to build one.**

 **Abagail was online when she came across a real estate website that specialized in old homes that were large. She found several that would be perfect and she showed them to the others.**

 **Esme fell in love with a century old home in north Conway New Hampshire it had formally been a private girl's school in the early 1900's. It was beautiful and had been restored to reflect its original design and updated to support modern needs. It had several outbuildings that Esme could work on she loved restoring old buildings. Architecture was a passion of hers.**

 **They did some research on the area and it seemed like the perfect destination there were 215 days of cloud cover, rain and snow annually. There was a small community hospital the school system was small but had good scores. And it was just outside of the white national forest and bordered by the Maine state line. The population was only a little over 2,000 people. So they made the preparations to move they said good bye to everyone.**

 **Jacob's pack joined Sam's pack. They promised Charlie and Billy that they would visit and call all the time.**

 **Then August 3rd 2010 they left Forks and moved to North Conway.**

 **Carlisle easily got a job at the hospital as the head of pediatrics and the house was even more beautiful than it had been in the pictures.**

 **It was large enough that everyone had their own rooms as well as many spare rooms and Carlisle had an office. There was a large garage for all of their cars but Abagail, Alice and Edward wouldn't be able to drive for at least a year since they would be pretending to be so young.**

 **The others would be starting their sophomore year but Abagail, Alice and Edward had to start as freshmen. Abagail wasn't sure if anyone would believe any of them were that young but they had done this many times and she trusted them.**

 **Abagail had a hard time leaving the kids on the first day of school she had never spent more than a few hours away from them before. Bella had the same problem with leaving Renesmee. But they knew that it had to be done and the kids would be with Esme and she would take care of them.**

 **Abagail was nervous attending school she had been just fine with Charlie, Billy and Sue and even the few times she had gone with Alice to go shopping but she had never been around so many humans for so long. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself around such temptation.**

 **They all went into the school together. Even in the parking lot all of the thoughts and feelings of the student body and staff were a little overwhelming and the scent of humans was overpowering.**

 **Jasper took Abagail's hand and said "Abby it going to be alright. You can do this trust me."**

 **Abagail looked up at Jasper and gave him a small smiled and nodded. Then she rubbed at her eye. The contacts were irritating in November it would be 5 years since she became a newborn and her eyes still hadn't changed color. They weren't gold or amber or even burgundy they were still bright scarlet. So she had to wear contacts her back pack was filled with them.**

 **They all went in and after they got to their lockers they went to their different classes.**

 **Almost as soon as they entered the building something began bothering Abagail that she couldn't quite identify. There was something a little off with one of the minds of the student body but she wasn't close enough yet to figure out what it was.**

 **During lunch she figured out what it was and so did the rest of her family. They all sat together of course but what no one had expected was a strange vampire had come into the cafeteria. He was male looked to be about 17 or 18 years old he had dark brown hair he was very handsome and most surprising of all was that he had yellow eyes. Not only was he a vampire he was a vegetarian.**

 **Abagail thought to Edward "I thought our family was the only vegetarians."**

 **Edward thought back "So did I."**

 **He approached the Cullen's table and said "who are you and what are you doing here?"**

 **Abagail didn't know what it was about him but she became irritated. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. it took her a minute to realize it was arrogance this vampire thought he was perfect. She had a sudden impulse to tear off his head and use it as a soccer ball.**

 **Edward put his hand on her shoulder and said "Abby that is not a good idea."**

 **Abagail chuckled and said "you are probably right. But it would be fun."**

 **Edward addressed the strange vampire and said "We just moved here. My name is Edward Cullen and these are my brothers and sisters and wife. Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Abby Hale and Jacob Black. Our foster father is head of pediatrics at the hospital Carlisle Cullen and our foster mother is Esme Cullen. We also have younger members of our family that are at home."**

 **The strange vampire said "I'm Damon Cumasach my older brother Daniel Cumasach is a DJ with the local radio station. Welcome to North Conway."**

 **Damon sat down with the Cullen's and they got to know each other.**

 **He said "we thought we were the only ones of our kind."**

 **Bella said "we thought the same thing well us and our cousins."**

 **Damon said "You mean there are more."**

 **Edward said "Just the Denali. We consider ourselves cousins to them because they are like us. There are six of them but they are all older then we are except for Carlisle of course."**

 **Abagail whimpered as a couple of girls walked past one had her period.**

 **Jasper said "It's alright Abby you are doing very well."**

 **Damon asked "what's wrong with her?"**

 **Edward said "Abby is the youngest of us and she has never been around so much temptation before. She is finding it difficult."**

 **Damon smiled and said "Are you crazy you brought a newborn to school."**

 **Abagail gave him a dirty look and hissed quietly at him.**

 **Jasper said "Abby calm yourself."**

 **Abagail took Jasper's hand as the smell of humans was becoming over whelming and he smiled at her he said "it'll be alright."**

 **Emmett said "Abby isn't a newborn she's just young but she is still really strong."**

 **Abagail whimpered and said "I don't feel very strong right now. I feel very thirsty."**

 **Alice asked "Do you need to leave? Maybe it was too soon for you to start school. We can try again next year."**

 **Abagail shook her head and said "No I'll be alright I think as long as no one bleeds I will be alright. I can't promise anything if they do. I need to get used to this waiting a year isn't going to make it any easier. Why do they all have to smell so good why couldn't they all smell like Jake."**

 **Damon said "after school why don't I bring Daniel over to meet all of you."**

 **Abagail smiled and said "that sounds good but you should know something we have children they aren't like us we haven't broken any laws but they aren't like them either. Stupid chattel."**

 **Abagail indicated the rest of the room.**

 **Over the years Abagail had developed a certain disrespect for humans. She cared about individual humans just fine like Charlie, Sue, Billy and Rachel but humans as a whole she had begun to view as lesser beings worth her contempt.**

 **Edward sighed and said "Carlisle should be home shortly after 6:00 should we expect you after that?"**

 **Damon said "sounds good."**

 **Edward told him where they lived and how to get there.**

 **Abagail barely made it through the day by the time it was time to go home it took Edward and Jasper and Emmett to help her keep control.**

 **Abagail jumped out of the car before it even stopped and ran to the house to see the kids.**

 **Somehow despite her small frame she had all 5 children in a hug.**

 **She said "I missed you all so much."**

 **Elizabeth said "mom you are smashing us let go."**

 **Abagail let go and said "sorry baby did I hurt you?"**

 **William said "only a little."**

 **Abagail hugged Esme next then she said "You aren't going to believe what happened today. There is this guy and he is gorgeous if not a little arrogant but I think I can put him in his place."**

 **The others came in and Emmett said "that is what you told her first you couldn't have told her he was a vampire and that he is also a vegetarian."**

 **Abagail said "You have your priorities I have mine."**

 **Esme asked "what happened is there going to be a problem?"**

 **Edward said "no problem he was just as curious about us as we were about him. He is coming over with his older brother this evening to meet the whole family."**

 **Abagail asked Esme "How were my angels today."**

 **Esme said "not so angelic Joseph started the day by putting worms in Elizabeth's tea set. To get back at him she tried to set him on fire. By lunch everyone had calmed down the rest of the day went by smoothly."**

 **Jacob said "So then a typical day then."**

 **Even though Abagail had believed that Joseph, Ephraim and William and Elizabeth would get more powers by the time they were two.**

 **The boys were able to shapeshift and were telepathic and William could move things with his mind. They were also very strong and fast but they had not developed any other gifts and the boys could only change into wolf cubs.**

 **Elizabeth on the other hand had developed more gifts she could move things with their minds she could create fire she had visions and she could shape shift into any animal she wanted. She wasn't as strong or fast as the boys. William wasn't as strong as his brothers but stronger then Elizabeth.**

 **As for their diets Joseph and Ephraim still preferred blood and they were capable of hunting but they could eat human food they simply didn't like it where William and Elizabeth liked rare meat and sweets but didn't like vegetables or grains. They did find out that they could drink blood but they didn't have the strength or speed that their brothers had to hunt on their own. But they did like the taste of blood.**

 **That evening after Carlisle came home the Cumasach brothers came over.**

 **Daniel also had dark hair but he looked to be in his late twenties. Carlisle and Esme answered the door and welcomed the brothers in.**

 **Abagail grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him in and said "come on don't be shy meet everyone."**

 **They followed Abagail into the living room.**

 **Carlisle said "Abby I know you are excited to meet new people but we don't want to overwhelm our guests and you don't want to pull his arm off so be careful you don't always know your own strength."**

 **Abagail dropped Damon's hand and said "Sorry."**

 **Damon smiled and took her hand and said "it's alright you can hold my hand whenever you want."**

 **Abagail smiled at him.**

 **Edward put his hand in front of his mouth and faked a cough he had read Abagail's thoughts and he thought back "Abby behave yourself your son's can hear your thought too remember."**

 **Abagail turned to Edward and said "What is there no privacy in this house. That my thoughts aren't even private."**

 **Edward said "it is not my fault your thoughts are so loud I don't think the boys should be exposed to them."**

 **Daniel said "wait a minute let me get this straight you can read thoughts but that is impossible."**

 **Carlisle said "Quite a few of us are gifted. Edward, Joseph and Ephraim and William and Abagail can read thoughts but then Abagail has many gifts. Jacob, William, Elizabeth, Joseph and Ephraim are shape shifters. Elizabeth also has many other gifts. Renesmee can communicate directly with the mind but she has to touch you for it to work. Bella is a shield. Alice has visions and Jasper can feel what someone is feeling and adjust moods."**

 **Abagail said "and Carlisle can do anything."**

 **Carlisle said "Abby you know that is not true I have no special gift."**

 **Abagail said "it doesn't matter if you have a gift or not you still can do anything."**

 **Carlisle said "I happened to save Abby's life a few times and she thinks I'm infallible now. But really I'm no better than the next man."**

 **Esme said "I happen to agree with Abby. You can do anything. You saved all of us and introduced us all to the vegetarian lifestyle so we don't have to kill humans."**

 **Jacob said "he didn't save us all just most of us and I still think your diet is a little sick sure it is better than killing humans but you still drink blood."**

 **Bella said "Yeah we all know you prefer a burger fries and a coke. But Jake you are in the minority."**

 **Carlisle introduced everyone and Daniel introduced himself and his brother. Who was actually his nephew.**

 **Daniel had been changed about 50 years ago he had been a missionary in south East Asia when he was bitten. Like Carlisle he didn't want to hurt humans so he came about hunting animals when his sister's husband went crazy and shot her and Damon before turning the gun on himself. Daniel happened to come over for a visit and found his sister and brother in law dead and Damon barely alive so he changed him to save his life and taught him to hunt animals. They had been living as brothers ever since moving from place to place. It was really rather surprising that they had never met before.**

 **Abagail said "You should meet our cousins they would be so excited to meet you. Let's go."**

 **Before anyone could say or do anything they were standing in front of a large house in Alaska.**

 **Abagail went running up to the door and knocked.**

 **Daniel asked "What in the world just happened? Where are we?"**

 **Carlisle sighed and said "I told you Abagail is very excited. One of her many gifts is she can teleport and she can bring others with her. This is the home of the Denali coven they also are vegetarians and we consider ourselves cousins. You might as well meet them we can't get back until Abagail sends us back."**

 **Eleazar answered the door he smiled when he saw Abagail.**

 **He asked "Abby what are you doing here?"**

 **Abagail said "I brought everyone for a visit and our new friends to meet all of you."**

 **Eleazar chuckled and said "Everyone come on in."**

 **They all came inside the house and they introduced the brothers.**

 **They got to know each other and Daniel and Tanya seemed to hit if off right away.**

 **They stayed for hours Daniel finally said "I'm afraid we have to be leaving I have to be at work in an hour. Abby if you don't mind could you take us back."**

 **Abagail said "Oh all right if we have to."**

 **Edward said "yes we have to the kids should have been in bed hours ago and we still have homework to do and there is only a few hours left before we have to go back to school."**

 **They said their goodbyes then Abagail brought them back.**

 **Before the brothers left Abagail asked Damon "you will come back won't you."**

 **Damon said "of course we will and I'm going to see you at school in the morning silly girl."**

 **Joseph yawned and asked Jacob as he took him upstairs.**

 **He asked "Dad, why does mom want Damon to go to her room and take off his clothes?"**

 **Damon smiled and Abagail bit her lip and giggled nervously.**

 **Jacob said "I will tell you when you're older."**

 **Damon said "I will definitely see you tomorrow."**

 **Then he left with his brother. Abagail watched them leave then closed the door. Abagail suddenly really was looking forward to going back to school.**

 **Damon and Abagail became friends but whenever Abagail tried to kiss him or do anything physical at all he would pull away more than that they had nothing in common. Abagail had hoped that they could eventually become mates but it didn't look like that was going to happen.**

 **He had a passion for meteorology and seismology and anything to do with rocks and he loved school.**

 **Abagail's passion was her family and wrestling and fighting she found she had no patience for school work and she would go hunting sometimes not even if she was thirsty half the time she didn't even make a kill she just needed to run. She did like learning but not in a formal setting surrounded by temptation and the thoughts and feelings of dozens of teenagers she much preferred learning on her own by reading or being on the computer or her family teaching her things.**

 **A few weeks after they met they were in Abagail's room he had come over to help her study.**

 **When he marched down the stairs and said "that is the last straw. Abby I am not interested in you other than being your friend. You are too young. You have no control over yourself and you aren't even all that attractive."**

 **Jacob who had been downstairs with the others said "Damon now hold on. Abby had no control over how young she was when she was changed and yes she is struggling with control but as for her not being attractive have you even seen her. She is the most beautiful girl in the world after Nessie."**

 **Damon shook his head and said "no she is not. Her hair is too dark, she is too short and the clothes she wears makes her look like a baby."**

 **He stormed out.**

 **Abagail was a little upset it was true her hair was dark blond and she was small and she dressed younger than she probably should but she was trying to pass as being younger they all were but she had always thought she was pretty if not beautiful and it was no secret she struggled to control herself she had even before she was immortal.**

 **Abagail sighed and said "I am never going to find a mate."**

 **Jasper went to her and put his arm around her and said "Don't let him upset you. He is an idiot anyone who doesn't find you attractive is blind. And you will find a mate someday."**

 **Abagail embraced her brother really it was a shame he had a mate he would be the perfect mate for Abagail but Jasper and Alice were very much in love and Abagail would never even think of coming between them.**

 **Abagail looked up into the face of her favorite brother and said "I think I'm going to go hunting did you want to come with me."**

 **Jasper smiled down at her angelic face and said "That sounds great my little angel."**

 **Jasper loved Alice with all of his heart but he had to admit that from time to time his feelings for Abagail were not very brotherly and he was pretty sure if he tried anything with her she not only wouldn't try to stop him but she would encourage him and she wouldn't say anything to anyone but then Alice had visions and he would never do anything that would hurt either of them and having some physical pleasure wasn't worth hurting people he loved so much.**

 **A month later Damon and Daniel moved they went to live with the Denali. Daniel and Tanya had become very close and they wanted to see if they could form a relationship. So the brothers joined the Denali.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **October 31st 2013**

 **Abagail had left school early she was having a particularly hard time dealing with school today. She couldn't stop thinking about the vision she had this morning. She couldn't bring herself to believe what she had seen. She needed to get away to think in solitude. So after third period she left. She didn't let anyone know where she was going. She just got in her car and drove away.**

 **At first the others weren't worried it wasn't uncommon of Abagail to leave school when she was having difficulties controlling herself but when she hadn't returned by that evening they began to wonder where she had gone. They called her cell phone only to get her voice mail. She didn't respond to their texts or emails. They thought she just needed some time alone but when she still wasn't back by morning they accessed the GPS in her cell phone to track it down. She had never been gone all night before. The GPS led them to Newfoundland. It was in her locked car that was parked on the side of a dirt road in the forest. They followed her scent it led them to the carcass of a bear the area told them what must have happened. For some unknown reason Abagail had come to Canada then she had decided to go hunting but she was disturbed by other vampires the ground was tore up and it was clear there was a fight. The scents were familiar. Abagail, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alex, and Chelsea. The Volturi had taken her. Aro had always wanted Edward and Alice for their gifts and Abagail had the same gifts they had plus many more. Unlike Edward and Alice Abagail wasn't bonded to a mate like they were so it was possible Chelsea's power would work on her. Chelsea had the power to make a person loyal to whoever she wants but there were limits to her power she couldn't break strong bonds like that of mates. Edward pulled out his phone to let the rest of the family know what had happened.**

 **Jasper looked at Edward he said "I'm going after her. We have to bring her back."**

 **Edward said "We are going to need Bella's help. Come on we need to get going."**

 **Abagail was miserable but she couldn't leave every time she tried there was this pull in her to stay. She wanted to go back to her family but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Chelsea never left her side. Aro had her dressed in the darkest gray marking her as one of the high ranking guard. Just under Jane and Alex. She missed her children and all of her family.**

 **She was in the throne room when she heard a familiar angry voice from the other side of the double doors.**

 **Jasper said "Human get out of my way I have a few things to say to Aro that can't wait."**

 **Suddenly the double doors opened revealing several members of her family. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Bella and Carlisle came in. Abagail began to run to them then she dropped to her knees and screamed.**

 **Aro said "Jane that is enough."**

 **Abagail got up and looked over at Jane and said "I told you to stop doing that. If you do it again I will kill you."**

 **Jane said "if you would behave yourself it wouldn't be necessary."**

 **Aro said "Jane let Abagail greet her family."**

 **Abagail went to Jasper and embraced him.**

 **Jasper asked "my little angel are you alright?"**

 **Abagail said "I want to go home but they won't let me leave."**

 **Carlisle said "don't worry baby we are going to take you home. Aro I have never under estimated your desire to acquire more power. But abducting my daughter and keeping her here against her will is low even for you. If Abby wanted to join you that is one thing but she doesn't want to be here and I can safely assume she hasn't made it easy. She is strong and powerful and stubborn and very strong willed. We find it difficult to control her at times and she wants to be with us. How long do you really think Chelsey can keep her here? She might not have a mate but she is bonded to our family and her children. She is a child she needs to be with her family. For reasons I do not fully understand Jasper is the only one who can control her. She struggles without him."**

 **Aro said "Jasper is more than welcome to join us but Abagail is staying her gifts are far too valuable to let her leave. Her children are no longer babies they do not need her and I am sure your family can take care of them. Abagail will learn to be content here. We will not keep her from her nature like you have in time she will be much happier with us then with you."**

 **Abagail said "please Aro let me go home. You won't like what will happen if I stay."**

 **Aro asked "You have seen something?"**

 **Abagail said "Yes of course I have. I see things all the time but what I have seen about what will happen if I stay here is very dark there is lots of death and blood and in the end there is no more Volturi. Please let me go home."**

 **Abagail looked up into the loving face of her brother and said "Please Jazz don't make me stay I promise I won't kill anymore humans ever again I just want to go home."**

 **Jasper held her close to him and stroked her hair and said "it's alright angel I'm not leaving here without you. Aro you don't understand you can't keep Abby here she isn't like the rest of us. It has been 5 years since she became an immortal but she is still a newborn I don't know how much longer it will last it is possible that she will eternally be a newborn. Her control is much better than an immortal child and she does learn but she has very little control over her thirst and impulses still and even though her appetite for human blood would be encouraged here you should know every time she kills humans she feels the fear and pain they go through she hears their thoughts of anguish and it affects her. She does know and complies with the laws disposing of her kills where they can't be found she doesn't expose herself to humans at any cost but she is wild you could almost call her an animal with how primal she can be. Not one of you, not a single one will be able to control her."**

 **Aro said "all of that is very interested but it is all the more reason for her to stay with us. You live among humans you have to present yourself as a human family. You work with humans and go to school with humans. Your diet of animal blood never fully satisfies your own thirsts let alone that of a newborn. Tell me child your family are vegetarians but how many humans have you killed?"**

 **Abagail said "Not as many as you and I don't like it when I kill and I don't do it on purpose. It's just sometime while I am hunting I cross their sent and I can't stop myself. I didn't want to upset my family so they don't know only Jazz knew. Plus like he said I always hide my kills and it has been a while since I've killed a human most of the time I can hear their thoughts before I can smell them and I avoid them but I am very fast so sometimes I get to their scent and it can't be helped. I can be around them if I'm not hunting but it is difficult. But you are going to let me go home or you will regret it."**

 **Aro chuckled and said "so your threatening me now do you want me to let Jane spend some time with you alone."**

 **Bella said "I'm not going to let her hurt Abby again and don't even bother trying to use Alex or Chelsey you know they have no effect on my shield."**

 **Abagail said "it's not a threat I do try to control my temper but you do not want to see me when I let it lose. There are aspects of my gifts that I have that I have never tried using and I don't think you will like it when I use them. Plus there are secrets that you have that you don't want one of your brothers knowing about someone he loves very much. And I will tell him if you don't let me go."**

 **Aro thrusted out his hand an unspoken order for her to take it and show him exactly what she had meant.**

 **Abagail walked forward and took Aro's hand.**

 **Suddenly pictures filled his mind the centuries drifted away a beautiful young dark haired female vampire came into focus. She was smiling and happy it was Didyme his sister and Marcus's mate. They had just told Aro they would be leaving and he had pretended to give his blessing. That evening he got Didyme separated and he killed her because he didn't want to lose Marcus his gift was too valuable to lose.**

 **Aro dropped Abagail's hand and she said "if you don't let me go I will tell him the truth of what happened. I do not think he will take it well."**

 **Aro shook his head and said "I was wrong you don't belong here with us. You don't belong with anyone you have to die you are too dangerous to let live."**

 **Abagail chuckled and said "do you really think I'll let you kill me. If you believe that then you are a bigger fool then I took you for. When you took me you had to know my family would come for me and I'm not going to let you kill me even if that is possible. We are leaving and that is final do not make me angry Aro I'm warning you. I have seen what happens if you go through with this and you will not like it."**

 **Aro said "that is enough you are all word and no action. Felix take her to her room. Carlisle this was a lovely visit now I must ask you and your family to leave."**

 **Carlisle said "Aro I'm not going to let you kill my daughter. We are not going anywhere without her."**

 **Felix grabbed Abagail's arm she looked down at his hand then up at him and said "if you want to keep your arm let go of me."**

 **Felix chuckled and said "forgive me if I'm not afraid you are just a little girl."**

 **Emmett snickered and said "You really shouldn't have said that."**

 **Abagail said "last chance Felix let go."**

 **Felix shook his head and said "girl I am the strongest vampire in the entire world you do not scare me."**

 **Bella turned to Emmett and said "He is really asking for it isn't he."**

 **Emmett nodded.**

 **Abagail sighed and said "I did warn you."**

 **She grabbed his arm and in a fluid motion she separated it from his body she held it in her hands and said as he screamed "You arrogant bastard there is always someone stronger and more powerful than you. Do not let appearances fool you."**

 **Abagail threw his arm at him and he reattached it.**

 **The rest of the guard surrounded them and Aro stepped back to watch the coming fight.**

 **Abagail said "Aro are you sure you want to do this? You are not going to like the result."**

 **Aro said "Child you have proven that you cannot be controlled and you have great power that I will not let anyone else use against us. Your family has been asked to leave do not blame me for their deaths. This is there decision."**

 **Abagail walked over to Jasper and took his hand and smiled up at him and said "let's show them what Cullen's are made of."**

 **Abagail decided to go after Jane first Bella blocked her power so she couldn't hurt Abagail and Abagail was fast and strong. Once she had her torn to pieces she went after Felix who was fighting with Emmett. Abagail jumped on his shoulder and tore off his head. Carlisle, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Abagail all together fought the guard in the end not a single one was left standing. All that was left were Aro, Ciaus and Marcus.**

 **Abagail stepped forward and asked "will you let us leave now or are you next? Do we have to burn them to prove the point that we want to be left alone?"**

 **Aro said "Leave now all of you. Abagail you are too much trouble to justify keeping perhaps when you grow up some things can be different and you will return for now I can see that you are far to childish to be reasoned with."**

 **Abagail nodded and said "we will meet again but I don't think you will like the outcome any more than you did today."**

 **Abagail went back to her family and took Jaspers hand and Carlisle hand and said "let's go home I want to see my children."**

 **The Cullens disappeared from the throne room and Aro smiled when the girl grew up he was certain they would meet again. Until then he would just have to be patient after all he had all the time in the world he had forever.**

 **May 16 2025**

 **Abagail and the rest of her family were in the audience as they watched Elizabeth receive her doctorate. She was no longer a child soon she would be a doctor specializing in rare genetic disorders in children the boys had all moved on William like Jacob had a passion for working on cars and had returned to Forks. He had married Sam and Emily's daughter Theresa. Joseph and Ephraim had decided to travel the world to for lack of a better word sow their wild oats. Renesmee and Jacob were married and stayed with the family. From time to time Rosalie and Emmett would live on their own as did Edward and Bella. But Alice, Jasper and Abagail always stayed with the family. Jasper had kept his promise he had promised he would never leave Abagail. 18 years after Abagail became a newborn her eyes finally began to change it took more than 6 months but they finally turned gold she learned to control her thirst and impulses and she had even become content with the possibility that she would never find a mate. She was content with her family and now Elizabeth her baby was graduating medical school and beginning her adult life. Abagail was happy for her but she also was a little sad that it was the end of that part of her life. Abagail got a far off look she seemed to be staring off into space. Jasper felt a familiar feeling coming from Abagail a burning and looked over at her clearly she was having a vision.**

 **After a few seconds she blinked he took her hand and smiled at her he whispered "are you alright angel?"**

 **Abagail smiled at him and said "I'll tell you about it later for now everything is just fine."**

 **A chill went down Abagail's spin and she shivered and it had nothing to do with the late spring breeze that blew across her face.**

 **The vision had been dark but it was hardly the first and it wouldn't be the last.**

 **The time of the Volturi's rein was fast coming to an end. And soon darkness would rein over the world again.**


End file.
